Le choix d'un destin
by chrisVIII
Summary: après Ultimécia, vous pensiez vraiment que le Seed ne servirait plus à rien ? Une autre mission se profile...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 

Le bal touchait à sa fin. Peu à peu les étudiants, les SeeDs puis le petit groupe se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers, sous l'œil bienveillant du couple Kramer. Ceux-ci étaient heureux et fiers du résultat de leur école militaire; malgré les nombreuses difficultés placées sur leur chemin, les sept "gamins" avaient réussi à réduire à néant la puissante Ultimécia et ses rêves de compression temporelle.

Mais la vie reprenait maintenant son cours normal. Ils avaient eu droit à une semaine de répit, avant de se laisser rattraper par la réalité. Demain il faudrait faire face aux problèmes politiques et matériels créés par cette lutte acharnée. Le proviseur avait d'ailleurs organisé le débriefing en début de journée, de sorte à pouvoir redéfinir les rôles de chacun et déterminer les nouveaux objectifs.

Seuls Squall et Linoa restaient sur le balcon de la salle de réception, perdus dans leurs pensées, ils regardaient le ciel étoilé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas rompre ce moment de calme et de bien-être du point de vue de Linoa, d'inhabituelle et gênante promiscuité, selon celui de Squall. C'est elle qui bougea la première, formulant à voix haute ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant que tout est fini ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi, je ne suis pas SeeD..._

**Si seulement je connaissais la réponse ! J'en sais rien: moi, amoureux ?! Comme si je l'avais prévu !**

_ Squall, tu m'écoutes ? C'est important, il faut qu'on parle de notre avenir …_

_ … En tant que couple ?_

Si la voix de Squall s'était faite hésitante, la réponse de Linoa, elle, était très claire.

_ Bien sûr en tant que couple ! Je ne te quitte plus désormais._ Elle sourit _… On est lié, par notre contrat, notre promesse, ton titre de chevalier et… nos sentiments. Je t'aime Squall. Tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Comme elle disait ses mots, Linoa s'était retournée, espérant lire sur le visage du SeeD l'effet produit par ses paroles. Mais elle fut déçue. Squall s'était refermé, son sourire s'était effacé et avait fait place à cet air impassible qui ne laissait rien voir de ce qu'il pensait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait. Il se décida enfin à parler alors que Linoa se laissait peu à peu ronger par la crainte.

_ Je … J'éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose de nouveau qui me dépasse… Je sais que je veux être près de toi, mais… Je … Ca va si vite! … Je… Je ne…Je… Je suis perdu._

Il prononça ces derniers mots dans un soupir. Redressant la tête, il fit face à Linoa, le visage toujours aussi fermé. Ses yeux seuls laissaient voir un peu de son désarroi. Contrairement à toute attente, la jeune fille l'embrassa avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille qu'elle attendrait qu'il se retrouve et qu'elle ne doutait pas un instant du résultat. Il la remercia simplement par un autre baiser.

Malgré tout heureuse de ce premier aveu: je veux être près de toi, elle s'excusa et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Cette dernière était déjà bien avancée et la journée avait été longue. Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de la regarder partir en direction de la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. Resté seul, il n'eut ni le courage ni l'envie de retrouver sa chambre et passa la nuit à veiller sur ce grand balcon, assis à même le sol, perdu dans ses pensées qui pourraient se résumer d'un mot: Linoa.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui d'avouer ses sentiments ? **_Ne jamais dépendre des autres. Se débrouiller seul. C'est la règle._** C'était la règle. Maintenant que Linoa était arrivée dans sa vie, tout était différent. Il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés.

Un Templier le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

_ Etudiant n° 41269 Squall Leonhart ? Vous êtes en retard. Le proviseur Kramer et les autres SeeDs sont déjà dans la salle de réunion pour le débriefing. Dépêchez-vous de les rejoindre ils vous attendent._

Squall se redressa douloureusement, les membres souffrants de l'inconfort d'être ainsi resté adossé contre le mur pendant des heures sans bouger. Il ne se plaignit cependant pas, ça finirait bien par passer. Il vérifia machinalement que sa gunblade était en place et s'éloigna sans un mot pour le Templier qui le regarda faire, perplexe.

Bien qu'en retard, il ne se pressa pas particulièrement dans les couloirs encore déserts du garden. Arrivé à la salle de réunion, au dernier étage, il frappa et entra sans se soucier de la réponse. Comme si de rien n'était, il salua le proviseur et s'assit à la seule place encore libre, c'est-à-dire au premier rang, entre Irvine et Quistis. Cid, frappé par les traits fatigués du mercenaire, renonça à lui demander la raison de son retard.

Il se racla la gorge et commença.

_ Quand vous avez intégré le SeeD, après avoir réussi l'examen sur le terrain, je vous ai expliqué qu'un SeeD n'est pas une machine de guerre, mais un être qui pense et agit par lui-même._ Il fit une première pause pour laisser le temps aux mots de toucher son auditoire. Il poursuivit ensuite son discours. _Dans ce combat, vous avez tous su révéler votre vraie valeur et c'est pourquoi je suis fier de vous. Vous avez su faire honneur à la B.G.U..._ Il leva les bras au ciel pour accentuer sa phrase.

**On a surtout cherché à sauver notre vie !** Commenta mentalement Irvine s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège, le débriefing était parti pour durer.

Les SeeDs, bien que flattés de ces compliments, ne furent cependant pas dupes. Ils savaient que ces mots s'adressaient en fait à Squall et à son équipe. Ceux-ci souriaient, recueillant avec bonheur des éloges dont ils ne se lassaient pas. Squall faisait exception et écoutait d'une oreille distraite, perdu dans ses réflexions et quelque peu rattrapé par le manque de sommeil. Linoa quant à elle était absente, elle n'avait officiellement qu'un statut de "visiteur civil" et n'avait donc pas été convoquée à la réunion, ce qui l'avait un peu vexée.

_ … Désormais, la menace Ultimécia n'est plus._ Continuait Cid avec enthousiasme._ Il faut reprendre le cours normal des choses. Cependant, pour parvenir à la victoire, il a fallu adapter, voire changer le fonctionnement de la B.G.U. Changements dont nous devons tenir compte aujourd'hui._ Il fit une nouvelle pause, plus longue, ménageant ainsi une forme de suspens.

_ Cette réunion n'est donc pas seulement un débriefing, mais aussi et surtout l'occasion de redéfinir les rôles et statuts de chacun d'entre vous._

Le proviseur sonda la salle du regard. Au fond, les SeeDs "passifs" attendaient patiemment que la réunion se termine, sachant pertinemment que, encore une fois, ces mesures ne concernaient que l'élite. Celle-ci s'interrogeait. Que pouvait bien encore préparer le proviseur ? Cid s'attarda sur Squall: ce-dernier, désireux de connaître son nouveau statut, reporta son attention sur le vieil homme plus excité que jamais.

_ … Les SeeDs ayant donc pris parti pour "le grand maître Norg" ou moi-même mériteraient d'être déclassés pour avoir agi de façon ridicule, mettant en danger la vie de tous les résidents de l'université, y compris les plus jeunes, incapables de se défendre ! Mais je ne peux ignorer le courage et l'obéissance dont vous avez fait preuve lors de l'attaque de la G.G.U. En conséquence, les incidents sont considérés comme inexistants et ne donneront lieu à aucune punition. Certains cas isolés seront néanmoins étudiés par le conseil de discipline et les instructeurs pour être traités comme il se doit…_

Le temps de ces quelques précisons et d'autres plus ennuyeuses encore, l'assemblée s'était quelque peu dissipée, certes le proviseur avait un talent d'orateur mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien attendre que tout ceci soit mis on-line, d'ici la fin de la journée, pour le lire à tête reposée.

_ … Etant donné le rôle dominant des SeeDs Dincht, Tilmitt, Trèpe et Leonhart, ceux-ci bénéficient désormais du statut de SeeD de rang A et seront l'exemple à suivre. L'élève Kinnéas est lui dispensé d'épreuve sur le terrain et accède automatiquement au rang de SeeD de niveau 10. Toutes mes félicitations Irvine ! _Il applaudit et descendit de sa petite estrade pour lui serrer la main et lui glisser trois mots à l'oreille comme le voulait l'habitude.

_ Voilà pour ce qui est des informations générales. La suite de la réunion est confidentielle. Je demanderai donc aux SeeDs dont le rang est inférieur à 15 de bien vouloir sortir._

Obéissants, les SeeDs se retirèrent en un temps record, saluant au passage le proviseur. Irvine, lui, quitta la salle en traînant les pieds, vexé d'être ainsi évincé du groupe, surtout si vite après l'avoir officiellement intégré. Cid mena la suite de la réunion devant une vingtaine de SeeDs seulement.

_ … Vous vous en souvenez tous, quand nous étions à Horizon, j'ai nommé Squall chef du SeeD, fonction que je ne pouvais plus assumer. Je lui ai ce jour-là confié la responsabilité technique et militaire des opérations. Ce choix s'est avéré judicieux puisqu'il nous a menés à la victoire._

_ Maintenant que la mission a été accomplie, cette décision n'a plus lieu d'être._

**Ouf ! Me voilà libéré ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi. Chef d'équipe OK. Chef des SeeDs, je laisse ça à d'autres ! **

_ … Vous savez que grâce à vos efforts j'ai désormais retrouvé ma femme. _Cid baissa le ton. _Vous savez également que je commence à me faire vieux…_ Il quitta brutalement le ton de la confidence pour clamer._ Trop vieux pour reprendre ce poste! Alors,_ Il se calma et reprit d'une voix normale,_ si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient, nous allons procéder à l'élection de votre nouveau leader dont la charge ne sera plus uniquement militaire mais également académique puisqu'il héritera du double titre de proviseur et de commandant en chef. _L'annonce eut son effet, la rumeur était donc vraie, le proviseur se retirait. La surprise résidait dans le fait qu'il les laissait libres de choisir son successeur. _Des candidats ?_

Personne ne bougea, le choix se ramenait à une alternative: Shu ou Squall. Ils savaient que seul un tenait la route… Squall ne se rendait compte de rien, il ne sentit pas les regards posés sur lui. Derrière son air attentif, il imaginait son futur avec Linoa.

_ … Procédons au vote !_ Lança le proviseur une fois les bulletins distribués. Chacun y écrivit le nom de son candidat.

Le scrutin se passa sans surprise. Après un rapide dépouillage, Cid annonça le résultat avec un grand sourire.

_ … Je pense que personne ne sera surpris d'apprendre que votre leader vient d'être élu à l'unanimité. Mes félicitations Squall, tu conserves ton poste._

Le proviseur dirigea un regard plein de fierté sur Squall qui resta interdit: lui, proviseur de la B.G.U ?!

_ … Je sais que tu sauras être digne de la confiance que tes soldats te portent…_ Conclut Cid en descendant de son estrade. Machinalement Squall accepta la main tendue.

**Mes soldats ?! C'est irréaliste ! On a le même âge !**

Cid ajouta finalement avant de quitter la pièce.

_ … La réunion est terminée, je laisse le mot de la fin à votre leader…_

Toujours aussi maladroit avec les grands discours, Squall se tourna vers la salle et jeta, laconiquement.

_ … Pas la peine d'ébruiter la nouvelle. Pour le moment rien ne change: on rentre à Balamb._

Sur ce, il sortit à son tour, laissant les autres sur place.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 

_ Squall! Dépêche-toi un peu! Tu vas finir par être en retard… Ca ferait mauvais effet, non ?_

_ J'arrive… _Répondit-il d'une voix peu convaincue.

_ Waouh ! Quel enthousiasme …_

Squall ne put retenir un sourire, au grand bonheur de Linoa.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la décision avait été prise. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles la situation avait quelque peu évoluée. Le seul moyen pour Linoa de rester à la B.G.U avait été de poser sa candidature au SeeD. Néanmoins, elle avait pu directement intégrer la classe de dernière année, grâce à l'appui de Squall. Sa nomination n'étant pas encore effective, il avait dû négocier avec Cid – en clair, menacé de la suivre si elle devait partir. Effrayé à l'idée de perdre son meilleur élément, Cid avait cédé et accepté. De toutes façons, il savait qu'au pire Squall serait resté et aurait admis Linoa sitôt les clés en mains.

Tous étaient donc désormais "actifs" exceptée Quistis qui avait demandé à redevenir instructrice. Quant à Seifer, aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours à Horizon avec Fujin et Raijin, à se remettre calmement de sa crise d'autorité. Linoa reprit:

_ Ce n'est quand même pas la mort … Après tous les combats que l'on a dû livrer, tu viens d'être promu chef des SeeDs. Alors, faire un discours, c'est un minimum…_

Squall s'apprêtait à répondre quand on frappa à la porte, interrompant la conversation. Ils se jaugèrent pour savoir lequel des deux irait ouvrir. Torse nu, le pantalon ouvert, Squall passait sa ceinture. Linoa, elle, se coiffait: étant la plus présentable elle se chargea de répondre.

_ Squa… Linoa ?!_ Connaissant le règlement et les libertés qu'ils prenaient malgré tout, Selphie accentua sa surprise._ Toi! Ici ?!_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Coupa Squall sortant à son tour de la salle de bain, enfilant sa chemise.

Linoa décoiffée, Squall à moitié nu… Selphie redevint sérieuse, se pourrait-il que ces indices mènent à cette conclusion ?

**Attention, qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore imaginer ! **Soupira Squall imaginant le raisonnement de la brunette.

**Ca va jaser… **

**Mince alors… Hourra ! Quand je vais dire ça à Irvine !**

_ On finissait de se préparer. _Dit simplement Squall, avec l'espoir de mettre fin à toutes ses rêveries.

_ J'avais laissé des affaires ici…_ Compléta Linoa.

Les avantages de Linoa s'arrêtaient au statut d'étudiante. En tant que telle, elle devait partager sa chambre. La chambre de Squall s'était donc naturellement imposée comme point de rendez-vous privilégié quand ils voulaient se retrouver seuls. Or, la position de Squall faisait que ses faits et gestes étaient surveillés de près par les Templiers qui les obligeaient à rester discrets.

Ne sachant plus si elle était rassurée ou déçue, Selphie en revint à la raison de sa visite et livra son message:

_ Chef Squall ! Le président Laguna vient d'arriver et il te fait rappeler qu'il aimerait te parler avant de rentrer à Esthar… Alors, si tu as cinq minutes…_

Squall avait complètement oublié que son aîné lui avait effectivement promis une discussion, voilà qui n'allait pas aider à faire de ce dimanche une belle journée.

_ Plus tard… Je prête serment dans moins d'une demi-heure… Qu'il revienne après…_

Le ton sec qu'il avait employé ne souffrait aucune réponse, il attrapa une feuille sur son bureau et sortit, fin prêt. Habituées à ses changements d'humeur, les deux amies n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Selphie se tourna vers Linoa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres:

_ Une page entière ! Mais c'est qu'il va battre son record …_

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Tous les élèves, professeurs et employés de la B.G.U avaient été conviés à la cérémonie d'investiture. Cérémonie était en fait un grand mot. Il s'agissait simplement de faire signer l'acte officiel par le conseil des SeeDs, le proviseur et l'intéressé, signature qui serait appuyée par le discours tant attendu. Les trois Gardens avaient d'ailleurs été couplés en visioconférence pour l'occasion.

Sachant que Squall préférait de loin l'aspect tactique et militaire de sa charge à celui administratif, Cid s'était chargé de la rédaction du contrat et de l'organisation de ce qu'il appelait l'événement. D'abord réticent à la perspective d'un discours, Squall s'était ensuite vivement opposé à la sur-médiatisation de ce qu'il qualifiait de simple réunion, sans pour autant pouvoir y changer quoique ce soit.

Les circonstances expliquaient donc l'approche différente, quasi paradoxale des deux hommes. Surexcité, Cid couvait son poulain d'un regard empli de fierté, alors que Squall faisait appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas tous les planter là. Il était en colère après Cid qui avait encore une fois choisi pour lui. Il aurait accepté la charge sans que l'on ait à lui forcer la main, si on lui avait laissé le temps de mûrir sa décision.

Quelque chose semblait pourtant mettre le plus vieux mal à l'aise, un je-ne-sais-quoi à peine perceptible dans la voix le trahissait. Personne hormis Zell ne le remarqua, il serait d'ailleurs passé à coté lui aussi si Ondine – G-Force, spécialiste du mental – ne l'avait pas alerté. Mais, de nature insouciante, il la fit taire et reporta son attention sur les paroles de son chef.

_ … atteindre ces objectifs. Merci._

**Et zut ! J'ai raté le plus intéressant… Quelle classe il a quand même…** pensait Zell, en admiration devant son ami.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua ces mots, signifiant la fin de la réunion. Une fois descendu de l'estrade, Squall se limita à la politesse minimum exigée par sa nouvelle position: une poignée de main à chacun des dignitaires. Puis, laissant Cid recueillir les félicitations pour lui et le chargeant conséquemment du travail de socialisation, Squall appliqua une technique bien à lui qui avait déjà fait ses preuves et parvint à quitter la salle sans se faire voir. Il esquiva ainsi entre autres la presse qui cherchait à en savoir plus sur ce jeune soldat discret qui avait sauvé le monde.

Il s'éloignait donc tranquillement en direction de la serre de combat avec le projet de se dérouiller les muscles quand une voix l'interpella. Apparemment la technique s'éventait:

_ Devenir chef, c'est l'honneur suprême que tout soldat rêve de recevoir un jour. Alors, pourquoi fuis-tu ?_

Très bien, autre technique: l'indifférence. Squall ne s'arrêta ni ne se retourna. L'homme lui emboîta le pas. Perdu! Laissant l'homme le rattraper, Squall répondit, sombre:

_ Je ne fais pas ça pour les honneurs._

L'homme demanda encore:

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi risquer ta vie ? Tu n'as que dix-sept ans !_

Sentant la colère revenir, Squall se campa fermement sur ses jambes et croisa les bras. Il demanda d'une voix aussi calme que possible:

_ Et en quoi mes motivations vous intéressent-elles ?_

_ Je cherche à comprendre, c'est tout._

**Facile, je suis orphelin: personne ne tient à moi et je ne tiens à personne. Le candidat parfait pour les premières lignes**

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je suis un mercenaire, on me paie pour me battre. Tuer Ultimécia était ni plus ni moins qu'une mission. On a gagné, youpi ! Et ensuite ?_ S'exclama-t-il avant de conclure de son ton habituel._ D'autres ont vaincu avant nous…_ Il décroisa les bras et reprit sa marche.

Bien qu'à l'évidence cette conversation contrariât le plus jeune, l'homme s'accrocha et le suivit.

_ Cette mission ne t'a pas été confiée par hasard Squall._

Malgré lui intrigué, Squall s'arrêta à nouveau et fit face à son interlocuteur. Une chance, une seule.

_ Expliquez-vous._

_ Il n'y aurait pas un endroit plus approprié, plus discret et plus confortable où nous pourrions finir cette discussion ?_

Squall s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir et tourna à droite, dos à la serre de combat.

_ Suivez-moi_.

L'homme n'ajouta rien et obéit en silence. Squall le conduisit sur le campus. Il alla directement sur la droite, au fond d'une allée, et s'installa à une table isolée et abritée. Il fit signe à son compagnon de s'asseoir et l'invita à reprendre.

_ Je vous écoute…_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 

L'absence de Squall ne passa pas longtemps inaperçue et pas mal d'invités s'en étonnaient. Cid se chargeait donc de les rassurer, d'aller de l'un à l'autre remplissant le rôle d'hôte. Il était certes contrarié de l'attitude de Squall mais savait pertinemment qu'il lui demandait beaucoup, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour apprendre les règles de la diplomatie et du discours politique. Néanmoins, il avait besoin de lui et interrogeait discrètement les élèves savoir s'ils l'avaient vu. Il se résolut finalement à envoyer Zell et Irvine à sa recherche.

La réunion de tous ces représentants politiques dépassait la simple introduction de Squall parmi eux. C'était surtout l'occasion de débattre de l'avenir, de la réorganisation de la carte du monde. Tous semblaient plus ou moins préoccupés et les discussions étaient animées. Afin d'éviter que certaines paroles ne tombent dans des oreilles indiscrètes, Cid invita les dignitaires à se rassembler dans son bureau: il avait besoin de Squall maintenant. Le maire d'Horizon et de Dollet poursuivirent leur conversation sur le chemin:

_ … La nomination d'un jeune soldat à la tête du SeeD ne peut être qu'une bonne chose. Cid Kramer est bien trop âgé et éloigné des réalités militaires pour occuper cette charge._

_ Espérons quand même que ce jeune s'est calmé. L'année dernière, il a détruit la moitié de la ville en voulant échapper à un robot-crabe géant !_

_ On peut lui faire confiance. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait déjà pu tous nous soumettre …_

_ Oui, mieux vaut s'allier au SeeD que se le mettre à dos. Pourvu que Galbadia le comprenne aussi!_

_ Préparer une revanche serait idiot. Ils n'auraient aucune chance de vaincre et ne feraient qu'aggraver l'anarchie qui règne là-bas depuis l'assassinat de Deling._

**Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Où est Galbadia ? Et pourquoi Cid s'est-il enfermé dans son bureau avec ceux de Centra et de Trabia ?**

_ Selphie !_

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom.

_ T'as trouvé Squall ?_ Demanda Irvine.

_ Hein ?! Euh, non. Pas vu. Vous avez cherché partout ?_

_ Oui, sauf où il est … évidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi si tu venais d'être nommée chef ?_

_ J'irais rejoindre mon petit copain pour fêter ça !_ Répondit-elle sans hésiter.

_ Excellente idée…_ Murmura son ami dans un sourire charmeur.

_ Irvine ! Arrête de rêver et sois sérieux pour une fois !_

_ Je suggérais juste de voir s'il n'était pas avec Linoa. Tu pensais à quoi, toi ?_

L'air faussement indignée, Selphie ne répondit pas et s'éloigna vers les dortoirs suivie d'Irvine qui rigolait.

A l'autre bout du Garden, l'ambiance était autrement plus pesante. Ils étaient arrivés depuis près de cinq minutes maintenant et Squall attendait toujours que son vis-à-vis s'explique. Ce dernier était nerveux et ne savait pas par où commencer.

_ Il y a longtemps, _Se lança-t-il. _Bientôt une vingtaine d'années pour être précis, Esthar était dirigée par un mage: Adel._

_ On l'a battu dans Lunatic Pandora, je connais son histoire._

_ Oui, c'est vrai, désolé… Donc, euh …_ L'homme tenta un second début. _Le Docteur Geyser, qui travaillait sur l'origine de la magie, a eu écho d'une légende selon laquelle toute la magie se concentrerait en une nécromancienne qui deviendrait alors surpuissante, pour ne pas dire invincible. La légende parlait aussi d'un intermédiaire qui, par son don, permettrait à la prophétie de se réaliser._ Pas d'interruption, il poursuivit. _Mais, Hyne, conscient des risques que sa magie faisait courir au monde, se serait réservé le droit d'envoyer un soldat, ayant une force physique redoutable et une force intérieure encore plus remarquable, pour contrer tout projet dévastateur_.

L'homme fit une pause dans son récit pour s'assurer de l'attention de Squall et reprit:

_ Donc, Geyser, qui avait entendu parler des pouvoirs d'Ellone, en déduisit qu'Adel était le sorcier et Ellone l'intermédiaire. C'est pourquoi il a envoyé l'armée d'Esthar à sa recherche. Il voulait l'étudier et la tuer ensuite afin d'éviter le pire… En fait, Ellone habitait à Winhill chez une femme nommée Raine … Raine Leonhart…_

L'homme s'arrêta et fut surpris de voir le SeeD sans réaction, attendant patiemment la suite de l'histoire.

_ J'ai rencontré cette femme par hasard, elle m'a soigné pendant de longs mois. Il faut dire qu'après mon échappée de Centra, je n'avais pas très fière allure! Avec mes compagnons on avait dû sauter d'une haute falaise abrupte à la sortie de…_

_ Vous vous égarez…_ Le coupa Squall, confortablement installé au fond de sa chaise.

_ Ah? Euh… oui… _Déconcerté d'avoir été coupé dans son élan, l'homme reprit néanmoins_, L'armée a fini par retrouver Ellone et ils l'ont enlevée. Raine était inconsolable. Je lui étais redevable, vraiment, c'était une femme exceptionnelle. Et c'est pourquoi je suis parti sauver Ellone avec un ami que j'avais retrouvé quelque temps…_

Un simple regard agacé suffit à Squall pour faire comprendre au bavard qu'il s'égarait encore.

_ Pour faire bref, on s'est débarrassé d'Adel, il nous aura quand même fallut près d'un an! Et Ellone et moi sommes rentrés à Winhill où j'ai officialisé ma relation avec Raine en l'épousant. Elle est malheureusement morte, deux ans plus tard. J'ai confié Ellone à l'orphelinat d'Edéa où je savais qu'elle recevrait une bonne éducation et je suis reparti pour Esthar dont je suis finalement devenu président._

Laguna s'interrompit de nouveau. Squall n'avait pas cillé, il écoutait calmement le récit de son aîné.

_ Je suis souvent retourné à l'orphelinat pour rendre visite à Ellone, ce n'était que provisoire, j'espérais la reprendre dès que ma situation serait sûre. Un jour, au hasard d'une conversation, Edéa m'a parlé d'un enfant sans père, abandonné par sa mère… trois ans auparavant._

Il avait maintenant de réelles difficultés à trouver ses mots.

**Allez, finis-la ta phrase ! Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir…**

_ La mère, c'était Raine… l'enfant… c'était toi… et… le père absent… c'était… moi. _**Voilà, maintenant, c'est dit. Mon Dieu, pourvu qu'il comprenne ! **_C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris ton existence. _

Redoutant sa réaction, Laguna n'osait pas regarder son fils dans les yeux.

_ Je le savais déjà._ Répondit simplement ce dernier. Devant l'air étonné du plus vieux, il développa._ Ellone m'a montré ce passé il y a peu. Je sais que Raine m'a abandonné parce qu'elle vous croyait mort et qu'elle ne pouvait m'assumer seule. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas osé vous le dire à votre retour. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait quand vous l'avez appris. Pourquoi vous avez choisi de m'ignorer et de sciemment me laisser grandir en orphelin. Pourquoi vous avez décidé de me le dire aujourd'hui précisément. Auriez-vous continué à vous taire si votre secret ne sautait pas aux yeux par notre ressemblance? _Le calme désertait peu à peu le jeune homme et sa voix se fit plus dure. Inconsciemment, il empoigna la garde de son arme._ Enfant, j'attendais désespérément une famille… Vous auriez pu me l'offrir si vous n'aviez pas égoïstement préféré la fille déjà élevée d'une voisine et le prestige d'une charge de président! Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de voir que vous avez survécu à 17 années en vous levant le matin dans votre palais, sachant que le fils que vous avait donné votre femme, celle-là même que vous dites pleurer chaque jour, se levait lui pour apprendre à se battre et mourir dès l'âge de 5 ans! _Squall avait les yeux noirs de colère, il se força pourtant à rester: il voulait une réponse.

**J'en étais sûr, il m'en veut. Comment lui expliquer… **Le président se gratta la nuque et tenta:

_ Je… Les choses se sont enchaînées de sorte que… _Il haussa les épaules, impuissant. _Tu es le soldat de la prophétie, le SeeD dont tout le monde annonce la venue. La force intérieure qui t'a permis de vaincre te vient de cette souffrance. Ton destin ne t'appartient pas…_

_ Accuser le destin, c'est bien là le point fort des lâches… _Conclut Squall d'une voix sèche, déçu de la réponse. En même temps, qu'espérait-il ?

Sans un regard pour cet homme qui se proclamait son père et qui restait là, interdit, incapable de réaction, il se leva et quitta le campus.

_ Tu sais pas où il est toi non plus ? Bon sang, mais le Garden n'est pourtant pas si grand que ça !_

Un concert de bips stridents se fit soudainement entendre dans la pièce. Tous trois se penchèrent aussitôt pour prendre connaissance du message et dirent en chœur:

_ Cid. Il veut Squall dans son bureau. Immédiatement !_

Puis, ils regardèrent d'un même mouvement vers le bureau où le biper de Squall sonnait toujours, avec insolence.

Dans la serre de combat, Quistis entendit elle aussi le message. Elle entendait surtout le bruit d'un violent combat quelques mètres sur sa droite. Elle s'y dirigea, voir si elle pouvait éventuellement aider. Il s'agissait en fait de Squall qui, à défaut de se battre avec son père nouvellement nommé comme il fut d'abord tenté de le faire, déversait sa colère sur un T-Rex qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route.

Apercevant Quistis du coin de l'œil, il acheva d'un Renzokuken le monstre déjà bien affaibli et attendit qu'elle prit la parole.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de t'entraîner. Tout le monde te cherche dans le Garden. Tu sais, je crois que Cid n'a pas apprécié ton départ: tu es parti sans prévenir, le laissant seul avec les invités. Ce n'était pas très malin pour…_

_ Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je n'ai pas besoin de tes analyses pour en mesurer les conséquences. _Il leva les yeux de son arme, ayant essuyé le sang avant qu'il ne sèche. _Maintenant que la leçon de morale est faite, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi on me cherche ?_

_ Cid te veut dans son bureau…Immédiatement. _Suivant Squall qui s'éloignait déjà vers l'ascenseur, pestant intérieurement d'avoir oublié son biper, Quistis poursuivit. _Il est avec une délégation de Trabia et de Centra. T'as eu le temps de voir que Galbadia n'était pas représentée, non? Je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous bizarres… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette toi non plus. Des problèmes ?_

_ J'ai cru comprendre que j'étais en retard. _Expédia-t-il, accélérant l'allure.

**Tu ne veux pas en parler. Message reçu. **Soupira la blonde pour elle-même. Sans insister, elle le laissa rejoindre les bureaux et repartit en direction de l'infirmerie.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 

On frappait à la porte. A l'autre bout de l'appartement, le dormeur grogna pour la forme et se leva néanmoins d'un bond. Il sauta dans un pantalon, enfila un T-shirt et passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux courts pour les remettre en place. Grâce à sa formation militaire, en moins de deux minutes il fut devant la porte, prêt à ouvrir.

_ Monsieur Almasy Seifer ?_

Il acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

_ Une lettre officielle de la TGCE's Union. J'aurais besoin d'une signature en bas de la page…_

Seifer prit la feuille, la signa et la tendit au coursier sans décrocher un mot.

_ Merci et bonne journée à vous !_

_ C'est mal parti… _Murmura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.**Alors ça y est, t'es finalement venue … **

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il redoutait de recevoir cette lettre. Mais, après deux semaines passées à éplucher son courrier sans rien y trouver, le jeune homme avait peu à peu fini par se convaincre qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Malheureusement pour lui, ce coursier venait – sans le savoir – de le mettre face à ses responsabilités. La TGCE's Union ne pouvait qu'être source de problèmes, le nom parlait de lui-même: Union de Trabia Galbadia Centra et Esthar. Tout un programme !

Se préparant au pire, le blond s'assit dans la cuisine, prit un couteau, s'en servit comme d'un coupe-papier, ouvrit la lettre, respira profondément et lut:

Convocation officielle au TGM

Sur l'initiative du gouvernement transitoire de Galbadia – représenté par Monsieur Caraway – la TGCE's Union demande, par la présente, que Monsieur Almasy Seifer – élève à l'Académie militaire de Balamb (communément appelée B.G.U ) – soit traduit en justice devant le Tribunal Général Militaire pour les motifs énoncés ci-après:

Mise en danger de l'autorité légitime en place

Violation des lois territoriales élémentaires

Mise en danger de populations civiles

Un procès, lors duquel il sera donné à Monsieur Almasy l'occasion de répondre de ces accusations, se tiendra à Deling City – la date et le lieu précis étant encore à définir – en présence des autres personnes mises en cause lors de la guerre opposant le monde à Ultimécia.

La TGCE's Union rappelle à toutes fins utiles que, selon les articles 10; 34b et 43a du code militaire international en vigueur, Monsieur Almasy est tenu de rester à la disposition des autorités compétentes. En cela tout déplacement en dehors du lieu de résidence actuel (c'est-à-dire Horizon) doit être signalé à ces mêmes autorités. En cas de non-représentation lors du procès, Monsieur Almasy sera reconnu coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés et s'exposera donc à la peine maximale.

Président de la TGCE's Union

Refoulant la panique qui cherchait à l'envahir, Seifer se força à un raisonnement logique.

**Tribunal militaire: seuls les chefs seront accusés, ils sont responsables des actions de leurs unités… Alors, les "autres personnes mises en cause", c'est Edéa et … Oh non !**

En cette matinée, la même scène se produisait à Horizon et à Balamb… Squall était en effet lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées, isolé dans sa chambre. Il se repassait encore et encore l'entrevue de la veille dans le bureau de Cid. Les représentants de Trabia et Centra ainsi que son père y étaient pour lui remettre en main propre la lettre de convocation. On lui reprochait "l'utilisation d'une force militaire neutre par initiative personnelle". Pour cela, il risquait non seulement sa place, mais aussi et surtout la dissolution du SeeD que Galbadia –toujours à l'origine de la plainte – considérait "trop dangereux pour l'équilibre mondial".

Etant donné les forces en présence, Squall avait comme d'habitude fait taire ses sentiments. Seul Cid, qui le connaissait bien avait perçu la colère dans ses yeux bleus si profonds. Devant tant de maîtrise, il n'avait pu que baisser les siens, mal à l'aise.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le proviseur Kramer dirigeait le SeeD au début de la crise, je ne suis pas responsable de ses choix passés… On m'avait donné carte blanche et vous êtes bien contents d'être débarrassés d'Ultimécia aujourd'hui sans avoir eu à risquer votre vie ! Ce procès ne rime à rien !_

_ Comprends bien que tu n'es pas le seul concerné, Edéa et Seifer Almasy seront aussi jugés. Vous étiez les principaux acteurs de cette guerre._ Avait complété le responsable Trabien, pour le rassurer.

_ Mais vous ne voyez donc pas que Galbadia se sert de cette guerre comme d'une excuse pour éliminer tous ceux qui pourraient contrer ses rêves de conquête ?_

_ Ca suffit Squall. Tout cela sera débattu au TGM… Tu peux compter sur le soutien d'Esthar._ Avait dit Laguna, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils dans un geste de réconfort.

_ En quel honneur ?_ Avait répliqué ce dernier, se dégageant sans douceur. Laguna avait été le seul à comprendre le double sens de la question.

Ensuite, ils étaient tous partis les uns après les autres, mettant fin à la réunion, que pouvaient-ils ajouter de plus ? La situation était injuste, ils le savaient mais ne pouvaient rien changer, en revanche ils feraient leur possible pour aider à rétablir l'ordre des choses lors du procès.

Les amis de Squall s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir à l'attendre, ne sachant trop quoi dire pour lui montrer leur soutien. C'est Zell qui avait commencé avec son tact habituel:

_ Je savais bien qu'ils préparaient quelque chose !_

_ Ben voyons ! Et comment tu savais ça toi ? Tu as des talents cachés de médium ?_ S'était gentiment moquée Quistis.

_ Trop drôle ! Nan, sans rire, c'est Ondine qui m'a dit que Cid était bizarre, qu'il cachait quelque chose…_

_ Ca pour une surprise …_ Avait commencé Irvine.

_ … Cid a toujours agit par derrière._ Avait complété Selphie, se rappelant les demi-explications données avant l'examen sur le terrain et surtout son mensonge sur la réelle nature de leur mission avec les Hiboux de la Forêt.

_ C'est pas le seul…_ Avait pensé Squall à voix haute, les surprenant tous.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_ Lui avait demandé Linoa, suspicieuse.

_ Rien … Je pensais, c'est tout._ **C'est là que j'aurais dû m'arrêter…Bon sang, Linoa, pourquoi t'as insisté ?**

_ Je crois savoir ce qui te tracasse … C'est mon père, c'est ça ? _

_ Oublie ce que j'ai dit …_

_ Non, explique-toi. Je t'en prie._

Les autres membres du groupe avaient senti la tension monter entre les deux, mais aucun n'avait bougé, ils avaient écouté attendant de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. A leur connaissance, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés, hormis lors du fameux concert à Horizon, et avant, à Galbadia. En y réfléchissant mieux, leur rencontre avait commencé ainsi aussi, aucune de ces disputes n'avait été facile…

_ Linoa… Je me disais juste qu'il était quand même un peu déplacé pour ton père de m'accuser d'avoir fait du tort à Galbadia alors qu'il nous a lui-même demandé de l'aider à renverser Deling. _

_ Mais ça n'a rien à voir !_

_ Ben voyons !_ L'avait interrompue Squall. _Il fait venir une prêtresse puis nous demande de la tuer. Il change d'avis, encourage Seifer et Ultimécia dans leurs recherches qui menacent de détruire le monde. Et finalement voilà qu'il récolte la présidence du plus grand pays du continent, sans avoir une seule fois pris de risques pour le protéger. Il pourrait s'arrêter là mais non, voyant qu'il a peu de chance de conquérir impunément les territoires indépendants, il déclare ses opposants méchants de l'histoire ! J'imagine que t'avoir au beau milieu du problème n'a pas du aider à plaider ma cause ! _Avait-il fini, en rage.

_ Alors si je comprends bien, mon père est un vilain traître qui veut faire condamner le gentil-sauveur-de-l'humanité pour récupérer le pouvoir et sa fille par la même occasion ! C'est ça ?_

**Pourquoi j'ai pas essayé de m'expliquer ? De m'excuser ?**

_ Tu ne dis plus rien ? Tu fuis encore… Evidemment. J'en ai marre Squall. J'en ai marre de ne jamais savoir ce que tu penses vraiment ! C'est si dur que ça pour toi de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ?_

**Je sais, j'aurais dû. Mais tu m'écoutais plus ! … J'ai préféré attendre que tu te calmes… Quel idiot !**

_ Bon d'accord, j'ai compris. On arrête. On n'en reparlera plus tard, si je suis encore là…_

C'est à ce moment que Quistis était intervenue.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_ Mon père m'a appelé aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé de revenir au manoir. _Elle l'avait défié du regard mais sa fierté masculine, et la présence du groupe au grand complet, l'avaient empêché de céder. _Sur le coup, j'ai pas compris pourquoi il voulait que je rentre, maintenant, tout est clair…_

**Ca suffit Squall ! Reprends-toi et arrête d'y penser ! Elle reviendra… Il faut qu'elle revienne… Comment je vais faire sans elle ? **Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone.

_ Squall Leonhart._ Fierté toujours, ne pas montrer trop d'espoir, il avait pris un ton professionnel.

_ … Ca m'fait bizarre d't'appeler, mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service… Je voudrais réintégrer la B.G.U au plus tôt. … Me d'mande pas pourquoi, il faut que je revienne !_

_ Seifer ?!_ **Bien joué Leonhart, tu as frôlé le ridicule **S'autofélicita-t-il._ T'as reçu la convocation toi aussi, c'est ça ?_

_ …_

_ …… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. _Il renifla, amer. _En tant que commandant et proviseur, ça devrait être facile. _

_ Squall… Merci…_

_ On verra ça plus tard._ Ils raccrochèrent en même temps, étonnés de se sentir soulagés.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 

Cid avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en entendant Squall:

_ Réintégrer Seifer à la B.G.U ?! En ces circonstances, c'est plaider coupable !_

_ C'est montrer que le SeeD est conscient de ce qui s'est passé et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une quelconque aide extérieure pour régler ses problèmes._ Répondit Squall d'un ton ferme, mais calme.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont l'accepter parmi les SeeDs ?_

_ Ils n'ont pas à décider de la gestion du SeeD ! Comme vous le dites si bien, ce sont mes hommes. Moi seul décide qui mérite d'en faire partie._

_ Mais enfin ! Le chevalier d'Ultimécia !_

_ L'ex-chevalier d'Edéa pour être exact_. Répliqua Squall avec un sourire malin.

Cid fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque et poursuivit:

_ Comment peux-tu faire confiance à un homme qui a tenté de te tuer ?_

_ Votre femme a tenté de détruire le monde et pourtant, vous l'aimez toujours …_

_ Elle était envoûtée, ce n'était pas réfléchi_. Concéda le plus vieux en baissant le ton.

_ Seifer aussi, il était sous son contrôle._ Squall se pencha par-dessus son bureau vers l'ancien proviseur qui avait du mal à rester assis.

Cid se tut un instant, cherchant des arguments:

_ Il n'a pas besoin d'être possédé pour être dangereux et indiscipliné. Y'a qu'à voir ta cicatrice pour en être convaincu !_

_ Ca, c'est entre lui et moi._ Il se recula dans son fauteuil, fit une pause et reprit, grave. _Monsieur, admettez qu'il a changé._

Reconnaissant sa défaite, l'ancien supérieur soupira.

_ Très bien… C'est toi le chef, c'est toi qui décide…Mais j'aimerais poser des conditions…_

_ Effectivement c'est moi le chef, et j'ai déjà décidé: il est revenu depuis deux jours…_ S'amusant de l'air choqué de son aîné, Squall quitta la salle, ajoutant une dernière phrase. _Vous voyez bien qu'il peut être sage, vous ne l'aviez même pas remarqué…_

Comme il marchait vers la bibliothèque un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, on l'interpella:

_ Heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux… D'où te vient cette étrange bonne humeur ?_

_ Tiens, Quistis… Toujours là quand il faut …_ Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de répondre à voix haute. _Depuis quand est-il suspect de sourire ?_

_ Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai rien contre … mais, c'est que je n'y suis pas encore habituée, et puis, en ces circonstances, c'est assez inattendu._

_ Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je sourisse ou que je me taise, tu trouves ça bizarre…Laisse-moi agir comme je l'entends, ce ne sont pas …_

_ …Tes oignons,_ Le coupa-t-elle d'un sourire qu'elle ravala aussitôt en voyant une lueur douloureuse dans ses yeux. _OK, c'est bon, je te laisse, je ne voulais pas te fâcher._

**Tu as pourtant l'art de remuer le couteau dans la plaie **Pensa-t-il la laissant s'éloigner.

A bien y réfléchir, l'instructrice avait raison, comme toujours. Il est vrai que sa vie n'avait rien de drôle ces temps-ci. Linoa était partie depuis une semaine déjà: il était sans nouvelle. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait, oh non ! Bien au contraire… Elle lui manquait affreusement. Mais, s'il pouvait être mignon à rougir en lui glissant des mots doux, le brave soldat devenait pathétique à bégayer au téléphone, cherchant les mots qui pourraient traduire ce qu'il exprimait habituellement d'un regard.

Pour ne pas se morfondre seul dans sa chambre, Squall se tuait au travail, enchaînant entraînement physique, tâches administratives et relations publiques (Cid avait décidé de rester un mois supplémentaire pour le briefer plus en détails), occupant son temps libre à approfondir ses connaissances en droit pour se défendre au mieux face au gouvernement Galbadien. Il ne regagnait sa chambre que tard dans la nuit et s'écroulait alors sur son lit, parfois sans même prendre le temps de se dévêtir, laissant son esprit en proie aux rêves les plus incertains.

Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été simples pour Seifer non plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à revenir si rapidement et n'était pas prêt à assumer les réactions haineuses de bon nombre d'élèves, réactions qu'il jugeait pourtant naturelles. En cela, l'attitude de Squall lui avait été salutaire. Quand les étudiants virent que leur leader agissait comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, alors qu'il aurait du être le premier à le détester, ils suivirent son exemple de sorte que, même si les sentiments existaient toujours, les actes et les paroles demeuraient eux corrects.

Ainsi, les deux éternels ennemis avaient repris leur relation ambiguë et puisaient dans leur rivalité la force de faire face à leur problème commun: le procès. En effet, il s'imposa vite à leur esprit que le seul moyen pour eux d'en sortir indemne était de faire alliance. Ce qu'ils qualifiaient de mascarade devait avoir lieu dans les deux mois à venir, ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour préparer leur défense et accorder leurs témoignages. En signe de protestation, ils avaient choisi de se défendre seuls, sans l'aide d'avocat et Edéa les avait suivis dans leur résolution. De fait, le Major Caraway, se trouvant seul plaignant face à des accusés solidaires et un jury partial, hurlait au scandale sans rien pouvoir obtenir d'autre qu'un avertissement du tribunal niant son parti pris dans cette affaire.

Mais ce jour-là, la B.G.U était en pleine effervescence et les esprits semblaient avoir oublié la menace pesant sur eux:

_ Chef, ça y est: la fin de l'année! Deux mois de vacances !!! Mes dernières vacances… enfin j'espère. Si mes rêves se réalisent, je serai SeeD l'année prochaine !_

_ A condition que le SeeD existe encore …_Ne put s'empêcher de compléter Squall.

_ Ne soyez pas pessimiste, Chef, on vous fait confiance pour empêcher le pire ! Vous venez au bal ce soir, hein ?_

_ Pas le choix…Je dois y aller._

Selphie était aux anges: enfin le bal de fin d'année ! Elle allait pouvoir montrer ses talents d'organisatrice. Mais, en raison du succès mitigé de leur concert improvisé à Horizon, les quatre amis avaient dû limiter leur participation à un seul titre chanté par Irvine accompagné d'une chorégraphie maison, exécutée par les autres.

_ Allez ! Dépêchez-vous un peu, il faut que tout soit prêt pour ce soir !_

_ Du calme Selphie, on a tout vérifié, ça va être gé-nial !_

_ Minute ! Qui s'occupe de faire venir Squall et Seifer?_

_ T'as raison, il faut pas qu'ils restent à broyer du noir: ce soir, c'est la fête !_

_En tout cas, ce sera pas moi_ … Répondit l'instructrice.

_ Que tu n'aimes pas Seifer, ça, tout le monde le sait, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'inviter ton chouchou ! Surtout en l'absence de Linoa … _Commenta Zell.

_ Trois réponses à ça. Primo, Squall n'est pas et n'a jamais été mon chouchou. Deuzio, il ne me parle plus depuis trois jours, alors danser ! Et tertio, ce n'est pas parce que Linoa part une semaine qu'il est libre._

Zell regarda son amie, peu convaincu, mais lâcha cependant l'affaire.

**Puisque tu le dis … Après tout, c'est toi qui vois, mais à ce rythme là tu l'auras jamais et t'as pas fini de souffrir.**

Irvine intervint à temps, alors que l'ambiance commençait à peser:

_ Ne cherchez plus ! Irvine est là. A votre service,_ Dit-il faisant une courbette. _Une conversation d'homme à hommes et nos effectifs seront au complet. Comptez sur moi. _

_ Parfait ! _Applaudit Selphie. _Maintenant tout est réglé. Trop cool! Rendez-vous à 19h dans la salle._

_ Tu me laisses seulement deux heures ?_ Se plaignit Irvine, pour la forme, en la suivant un bout de chemin

Ils furent au rendez-vous avec une ponctualité exemplaire, tous sur leur trente et un. Il était convenu que Quistis, célibataire, aurait pour cavalier Zell, célibataire lui aussi. Mais ce dernier s'était décidé à la dernière minute à inviter la bibliothécaire et la professeur se retrouva encore seule. Squall et Seifer arrivèrent quant à eux bons derniers à 21h passées alors qu'on ne les espérait plus.

_ Alors les inséparables ? On s'est enfin décidé à quitter son refuge ?_ Les accueillit Selphie, tout sourire.

_ Arrête les frais, la naine ! Crois ce que tu veux mais lâche-moi, O.K ? _

_ Je vois avec bonheur que tu m'aimes toujours autant Seifer. T'en fais pas, c'est réciproque…_

Les laissant se chamailler, Squall s'éclipsa et traversa la salle à la recherche d'un coin calme et effacé, saluant d'un geste de la main les élèves qui l'abordaient, coupant ainsi court à toute discussion. Il n'avait pas à passer une bonne soirée, juste à faire acte de présence. Il trouva un pilier où s'adosser et d'où il pourrait observer sans être dérangé. Alors qu'il était aux deux-tiers du chemin, il s'arrêta brusquement, l'élan coupé par une voix familière et douce:

_ Bonsoir…_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 

_ Ellone! Ca faisait longtemps, quoi de neuf ? _

_ Tout va bien. Du moins de mon coté, et toi ?_

_ Bah, toujours de nouveaux problèmes, de nouvelles responsabilités…_

Ellone sourit en pensant à Squall: il était si différent de son père ! Il prenait sans arrêt sur lui alors que Laguna se plaignait de tout…

_ Et pourtant, on évite de le laisser seul! _Fit une nouvelle voix.

_ …_

_ Bien dit Ward ! On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer._

Un éclat de rire général retentit, Laguna essaya tant bien que mal de réorienter la conversation. Il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du vieux Docteur Geyser. Vêtu de son éternelle salopette mauve et de sa collerette rouge et blanche, ce dernier entra à petits pas serrés mais rapides, faisant danser dossiers, feuilles et autres documents qu'il tenait pêle-mêle dans les mains. Il étala le tout sur le bureau déjà encombré du président, fit le tour de l'assemblée en marmonnant et s'arrêta finalement en plein milieu. Assuré de l'attention de son auditoire, il contourna le bureau et commença:

_ Bien. J'ai le résultat des études que vous m'aviez commandées, Président. _

_ Et alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ?_

_ Ach, selon mes calculs, Ultimécia est bien morte, Adel aussi._

L'assemblée soupira de soulagement dans un ensemble parfait, le scientifique poursuivit, dépliant de vieux parchemins.

****_… J'ai profité de l'occasion pour relire la prophétie de Hyne à la lumière des récents évènements. Comme vous le savez, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle évoquait l'arrivée d'Adel: l'intermédiaire aurait été Ellone et le soldat vous, M. Loire. Mais la théorie ne tient pas ! Hyne n'aurait pas envoyé son soldat pour mettre en place un simple hologramme… ça n'en valait pas la peine…_

Kyros et Ward pouffèrent devant l'air outré de leur ami, le professeur continua:

_ Dans le cas d'Ultimécia, l'intermédiaire aurait été Ellone ainsi que Linoa aidées de ma machine et le soldat, ce jeune SeeD déterminé. Cette version paraît plus plausible, car, face à Ultimécia, il fallait de réelles capacités pour vaincre !_

_ Où voulez-vous en venir _? L'interrompit Laguna vexé. _Peu importe qui est le héros de la prophétie ! Du moment qu'on est sauvé …_

_ Président. _Soupira le chercheur, _En tant que scientifique, je ne peux pas me contenter d'une réponse si simple ! J'ai traduit un autre passage de la prophétie… Il semblerait que l'envoyé ait une mission bien plus ambitieuse: il doit anéantir la magie afin d'éviter tout risque éventuel de nouvelle guerre occulte. Nous devons profiter de ce soldat et de sa puissance. On n'aura pas toujours la chance d'avoir quelqu'un capable de détruire une entité maléfique qui devient de plus en plus puissante à chaque génération !_

_ Ce qui veut dire ?_

_ Que j'y ai réfléchi… J'ai déjà un plan ! Il est sans risque, du moins en théorie._

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passait en même temps à Esthar, Squall se retourna lentement. Elle était là, devant lui et le regardait, timide. Cette fragilité contrastait étrangement avec sa magnifique robe rouge, provocante, et ses longs cheveux noirs relevés en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Il leur sembla que le temps s'était arrêté, ils ne bougeaient pas malgré l'envie furieuse qu'ils avaient de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mettant de côté sa fierté, après tout, elle était revenue, que lui fallait-il de plus ? Il n'allait quand même pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau maintenant ! Squall brisa un silence qui était en passe de devenir gênant et fit le premier pas:

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère comme ça…_Il s'en voulut aussitôt de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

_ C'est une façon de dire que j'ai l'air vieille ?_ N'aurait-elle pas pu s'empêcher de souligner sa maladresse ? Elle se mordit les lèvres de sa bêtise.

_ Non, non,_ Corrigea-t-il avec empressement. Il esquissa un sourire d'excuse et dit, plongeant son regard dans le sien. _Tu es superbe, … vraiment. Très attirante._

_ Alors approche et danse avec moi s'il te plait. _Elle ne se décidait pas à quitter ses yeux. La façon dont il la regardait… avec tellement d'intensité… que ça lui avait manqué !

Sentant le passage obligé sur la voie de la réconciliation, le jeune homme prit la main de sa cavalière et la conduisit avec classe sur la piste de danse. Par une coïncidence due aux bons soins de Selphie plutôt qu'au hasard, l'orchestre entama une valse légère et mélancolique.

Sur les cotés, Quistis regardait le bonheur de ce couple un pincement au cœur.

_ Mademoiselle ?_ Commença-t-on à coté d'elle. _Il semblerait que le feu et la glace aient besoin l'un de l'autre, à votre grand regret… Je me trompe ?_ Demanda l'homme, l'œil séducteur. _Permettez-moi de danser avec vous dans l'espoir de chasser le voile triste qui ose ternir l'éclat de vos yeux… _Termina-t-il sur un baisemain.

Prise de court, Quistis acquiesça ne sachant que faire d'autre et suivit le grand blond sur la piste. Près du buffet Zell, qui faisait le récit de ses précédentes missions à une bibliothécaire fascinée, s'arrêta quand il vit l'instructrice et son ancien élève danser ensemble.

_Eh bien, j'aurais jamais pu imaginer ces deux-là ensemble ! Selphie !_ Appela-t-il délaissant sa cavalière. _Hé Selphie ! T'as vu le miracle ?_

_ Je crains le pire professeur. Expliquez-vous…_

_ Il faut profiter de ce calme relatif pour éradiquer toute magie ! J'ai inventé une machine capable de recueillir tout ce potentiel. On devrait commencer par aspirer les nécromanciennes._

_ Docteur Geyser,_ L'interrompit doucement Ellone, _qu'entendez-vous exactement par "aspirer" ?_

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, le processus est simple et indolore. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes, dix tout au plus. La machine va solidifier les ondes magiques en particules qu'elle va ensuite aimanter dans son réservoir où elles resteront prisonnières à jamais. _

_ Mais après, je ne pourrais plus vivre le passé dans les rêves ?_

_ Exactement ! Vous redeviendrez normale, finie la menace ambulante que vous êtes ! Il n'y aura qu'à étendre la mesure aux autres sorcières et le problème sera réglé._

_ … _

_ Ward a raison de demander: et en cas d'échec ?_

_ C'est là que notre soldat intervient !_

_ L'envoyé, notre soldat… et pourquoi pas le messie tant qu'on y est ?_ Ronchonna Laguna dans son coin.

_ En conclusion,_ Résuma Kyros ignorant la remarque de son ami, _vous voulez emprisonner la magie dans un conteneur spécial et Squall n'aura à intervenir qu'en cas de faille, ce qui est selon vous très improbable, c'est bien ça ? _

Le professeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, convaincu du génie de son idée.

**Alors c'est pas gagné…**

La surprise était maintenant générale, les élèves regardaient Seifer faire les yeux doux à Quistis, lui qui avait jusque là tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie.

_ Professeur, je tiens à m'excuser… Vous aviez raison depuis le début, je n'étais pas fait pour être SeeD. Mais, maintenant, je me suis calmé, j'ai compris mes erreurs et pris conscience de mes faiblesses. Alors, prenez cette danse comme le début d'une amitié …_ Il se tut, guettant sa réaction.

_ O.K, on oublie le passé, bienvenue à la B.G.U Seifer. J'accepte tes excuses, même si elles étaient inutiles. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. _Le rassura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme rit soudain:

_ J'en connais pas mal qui en font une belle en ce moment… Tu imagines ce que pensent les autres de nous voir danser ensemble ?_

L'instructrice sourit: ce pourrait être une idée... Pendant ce temps, Linoa et Squall s'étaient éclipsés pour discuter au calme et s'expliquer. Leurs pas les avaient naturellement ramenés à la chambre de ce-dernier. Toujours aussi peu fournie en mobilier, ils s'assirent sur le bord du lit, quelque peu gênés. Il commença courageusement:

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à rentrer ? _Il rougit de son erreur et baissa les yeux._ Enfin, je veux dire, revenir ? _

Elle sourit doucement en se répétant le mot: rentrer. Oui, avec lui, elle était chez elle.

_ Au risque de flatter ton ego, _Elle risqua un petit clin d'œil. _J'ai compris que tu avais raison en parlant de mon père. Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois parlant des SeeDs, d'Ultimécia… Il n'a pas renoncé à conquérir le monde et il cherche en plus à se venger de vous, _Elle hésita et rectifia. _de toi. Ca m'a fait peur de le voir comme ça, je le reconnais pas… Alors j'ai eu besoin de me retrouver, de te retrouver… Je me sens si bien avec toi..._

Il la prit dans ses bras et la remercia silencieusement. Elle posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule et il lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts.

_ J'étais perdu sans toi. _Lui murmura-t-il enfin dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle se cala plus confortablement encore contre lui, heureuse. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, le laisser partir. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Contre toute attente, c'est elle qui rompit l'étreinte. Elle voulait à l'évidence dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Il l'encouragea du regard et elle se lança.

_ Squall…_Il n'avait pas bougé et attendait. Elle demanda d'une petite voix. _Je peux rester dormir dans tes bras cette nuit ? _

Il sourit gentiment et répondit, joueur:

_ Ton T-shirt pyjama, tu le préfères rouge ou bleu ciel ?_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 

Le bureau était maintenant vide. Laguna avait obtenu du professeur qu'il attende l'accord du SeeD avant d'agir. Il s'était également proposé pour appeler la B.G.U: après tout, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de parler à son fils et donc de finir leur conversation. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et maintenant que le soleil se levait, il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 9h. Estimant l'heure raisonnable, oubliant le décalage horaire qui disait 8h seulement à Balamb, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro que lui avait donné Squall.

_ La B.G.U, j'écoute ?_

**Comment ai-je pu sincèrement penser qu'il m'avait donné son numéro personnel alors qu'il refuse de me considérer comme son père ? **Soupira mentalement Laguna étonné de sa stupidité.

_ Allô ? Vous êtes toujours en ligne ?_

_ Euh…oui. Oui, je suis là. Excusez-moi. Pourrais-je parler à Squall Leonhart s'il vous plait ?_

_ C'est de la part de … ?_

_ M. Laguna Loire, président d'Esthar._

_ Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre appel ?_

_ C'est confidentiel, et très important. _

_ Un instant je vous prie..._

La secrétaire essaya le bureau de son chef, devant l'absence de réponse, elle appela sa chambre. La sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Il se réveilla aussitôt en alerte et tendit le bras d'un geste prompt. Il attrapa le combiné et laissa parler son interlocuteur prenant le temps d'ouvrir les yeux:

_ Chef Squall, un appel important d'Esthar. _

La secrétaire fit basculer les lignes sans attendre de réponse. Un instant il fut tenté de raccrocher mais, même ça il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, on le saluait déjà.

_ Squall ! Bonjour. Je ne te dérange pas ? Comment vas-tu ?_

**Je vais très bien puisque je viens de passer la nuit serrant la femme que j'aime dans mes bras… D'ailleurs, j'aimerais éviter de la réveiller alors, ne m'en veut pas si je ne peux pas te parler plus longtemps,_ papa_.** Répondit mentalement Squall avant de dire, plus conventionnellement.

_ Président. Que puis-je pour vous ? _

Il entendit Laguna soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et devina un sourire triste.

_ Squall, je…_ Il renonça à terminer sa phrase. _Esthar a une mission pour le SeeD: Geyser a inventé une machine qui pourrait contenir la magie. Il veut annihiler le pouvoir des sorcières pour éviter que le schéma Ultimécia ne se reproduise._

_ C'est hors de question. _

_ Comment ça ?! Ne refuse pas sans réfléchir, dans le seul but de me fuir !_

_ Ne vous prenez pas pour le centre du monde. _Le coupa Squall, agacé._ La magie est nécessaire et il est hors de question de la faire disparaître. _**Ca remettrait en cause tout l'équilibre de la planète …**

_ Ah?! Euh,… oui. Euh… _**Laguna, tu t'es fait avoir !**_ Ecoute, je suis de passage à Horizon dans deux jours, je pourrais pousser jusqu'à la B.G.U, ce serait plus simple d'en discuter de vive voix plutôt qu'au téléphone..._

_ Voyez avec l'administration pour un rendez-vous. _

_ D'accord… _Laguna n'insista pas. _Au revoir, Squall. _

_ Président. _

Après avoir raccroché, Squall resta assis dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta légèrement quand un corps vint se blottir contre le sien, puis ferma les yeux sous la caresse et se rendormit. Ils furent réveillés par des coups à la porte.

_ Eh Squall ! T'es en retard pour l'entraînement, il est 10 h passées. Quitte ta maîtresse et viens travailler ! J't'attends dans la serre…_

Squall se réveilla en sursaut pour la deuxième fois de la journée. L'esprit embrouillé, il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit rapidement, prêt. Il prit son arme et s'arrêta brutalement, regardant Linoa toujours endormie, serrant l'oreiller à pleines mains. Il s'assit au bord du lit, souriant et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle ouvrit un œil qu'elle referma aussitôt, agressée par la lumière:

_ Désolé pour le réveil… Seifer m'attend, je dois y aller ou il va trouver ça louche. Prends ton temps mais sors discrètement, O.K ? On se voit à midi…_

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se releva.

_ Oui, oui… A tout à l'heure. _Murmura-t-elle en réponse, encore confuse, comme il passait la porte.

Après avoir tué quelques orchidas sans intérêt, Seifer s'assit au pied d'un arbre et observa Squall répéter machinalement les mêmes mouvements en guise d'entraînement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive: manque de sommeil ?_ Commença-t-il.

Squall ne releva pas.

_ Vous êtes partis tôt hier soir avec Linoa… soudaine envie de dormir ?_ Persuadé que le brun l'écoutait sans vouloir répondre, il poursuivit son monologue. _J'ai croisé la copine de chambre de Linoa ce matin. Elle s'inquiétait de pas l'avoir vue… mais ne crains rien, elle mouchardera pas. Je lui ai dit que je me chargerais moi-même d'avertir les Templiers… heureusement pour vous, j'en ai encore croisé aucun. Tu sais combien le règlement est strict ! _Soupira-t-il théâtralement.

_ Très généreux de ta part Seifer, rappelle-moi de te remercier un jour…_Répondit le brun d'un ton qui se voulait habituel.

_ Tu es désespérant ! Son retour te déprime plus que son absence… Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! _

_Ca n'a rien à voir…_

_"Ça" ?_ Répéta Seifer, curieux.

Squall s'énerva d'un coup, il arrêta ses mouvements et fit face au blond.

_ Mon père. _Devant l'air surpris de Seifer, il précisa en claironnant: _Laguna Loire, président d'Esthar ! _Voulant éviter de s'attarder sur les détails, il balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main et termina: _Il s'est mis en tête de faire disparaître la magie et veut l'aide du SeeD… Il vient dans deux jours discuter d'un éventuel contrat. _

_ Et où est le problème qui te met tellement en colère ? C'est l'idée de retourner au travail ? Le fait d'avoir retrouvé ta famille ? Que ce soit lui cette famille ? Où est-ce seulement pour ne pas trahir ta réputation de ronchon ?_

**Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tout lui dire ? Squall, reprends-toi ! Tu as horreur d'être faible et tu n'as pas non plus l'habitude de te laisser déstabiliser d'un rien, alors réagit !**

_ Oublie ce que je t'ai dit._ Il soupira. _On est là pour s'entraîner._

_ Exactement, j'en ai marre de ces plantes vertes. Passons au niveau supérieur, un petit duel ?_ Proposa Seifer, comprenant qu'il était allé assez loin et qu'il valait mieux le laisser finir sa réflexion seul.

A Esthar, Geyser perfectionnait sa machine, trépignant d'impatience. Il était convaincu d'avoir trouvé la solution à toutes ces guerres occultes. Sans compter que cela ferait un magnifique sujet d'études et une renommée garantie à vie ! Cet aspect savant fou effrayait Laguna, mais il était bien plus effrayé par la réaction de son fils et se jura de trouver un moment pour réellement discuter avec lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, incapable de travailler, il imaginait différents scénarii. Ward et Kyros assumaient donc la présidence et préparaient un dossier à soumettre au SeeD. Ellone, elle, poursuivait avec acharnement sa quête du passé, voulant trouver un maximum de réponses avant de perdre son don. Elle y réfléchissait beaucoup et était quelque peu triste à l'idée de perdre ce pouvoir inoffensif hérité de sa mère.

L'entraînement terminé, Squall se dirigea sans détour vers la cafétéria où l'attendait Linoa, comme prévu. Les autres membres du groupe ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et le déjeuner fut animé par les récits de la veille et quelques remarques plus ou moins subtiles sur le retour de Linoa, son départ précipité de la soirée au bras de Squall et leur retard respectif aux cours et à l'entraînement. Ils ne validèrent ni ne contredirent aucune des hypothèses émises, en fait, ils préférèrent se taire et se jetaient de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil complices. Après la pause, chacun repartit de son côté et Squall réintégra son bureau. A peine s'était-il assis que Cid se présenta à la porte, tout sourire:

_ Bonjour Squall! Je viens de lire le rapport que j'avais commandé sur ton premier mois en tant que chef. Je te félicite, tu obtiens de bons résultats, toute la B.G.U semble te respecter et les troupes sont motivées par ton exemple: bravo. Ca signifie que tes nouvelles fonctions ne te sont pas si pénibles. _Il lui adressa son regard "je savais que tu en étais capable", celui que Squall détestait et continua. _Mais, tu as cependant tendance à prendre trop de libertés avec le règlement, … tes amis aussi d'ailleurs. N'oublie pas que vous y êtes toujours soumis. Je te rappelle également qu'un véritable leader oublie ses problèmes personnels: ta vie privée ne doit pas influer sur ton travail. Ca ne veut pas dire que je sois mécontent de toi, fais simplement attention à ne pas trop t'écarter de ton rôle… Tu es le proviseur de la B.G.U et le chef du SeeD, la plus grande organisation militaire du monde, ton destin ne t'appartient pas_. Cid fronça les sourcils pour accentuer sa phrase.

Squall ne broncha pas: un mois déjà ! L'ancien proviseur n'avait donc plus aucune autorité sur lui. Malgré tout, il prit un air affecté et Cid quitta la pièce, satisfait.

**"Ton destin ne t'appartient pas", "tu es toujours soumis au règlement"… Imbécile !** Songea Squall une fois seul, froissant une feuille de papier et la jetant au loin. Seifer, qui avait tout entendu en attendant dans le couloir, entra et la ramassa. Son chef anticipa:

_ Pas de commentaire… La journée est assez longue comme ça…_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 

_ Professeur, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de mes pouvoirs… Je sais que Linoa a hérité de ceux d'Ultimécia, mais il me reste les miens. Je n'en ai plus besoin… C'est un lourd héritage que je ne souhaite imposer à personne. Alors, n'y aurait-il pas un moyen de me libérer de toute cette magie sans qu'elle ne nuise à personne ?_

_ Vous tombez à point nommé, Mme Kramer. J'ai inventé une machine capable de contenir la plus puissante des magies ! L'expérience est à la fois rapide, indolore et sans risque. Mais avez-vous bien conscience que vous redeviendrez normale? _

_ Absolument professeur …J'ai vu le danger que je représente. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence._

Le savant, ravi de pouvoir expérimenter sa machine se garda bien d'évoquer les risques éventuels. Il ne prévint pas non plus le président Loire qui lui avait pourtant fortement interdit de s'approcher de son laboratoire. Après avoir ordonné aux S-Borgs de ne les déranger sous aucun prétexte, il ferma les portes à clé et s'isola avec Edéa dans une salle annexe.

La sorcière était venue seule. En effet, Cid était son chevalier: il la protégeait et elle l'aimait en échange. Mais, au fil des ans, ses sentiments étaient devenus réels et elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense que leur histoire prendrait fin avec la disparition de ses pouvoirs. Elle était déterminée à rester la même et ne voulait pas remettre sa vie en cause.

Sur un geste du professeur, elle s'allongea dans un fauteuil, ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Geyser se plaça derrière un clavier. Il appuya sur des dizaines de touches, entrant des codes, réglant des paramètres et finalement actionna un levier. Un rayon établit une sorte de connexion avec Edéa: rapidement, de petites particules colorées émanant d'elle se fixèrent sur ce rayon qui absorba l'énergie. Après une dizaine de minutes, les particules se firent rares jusqu'à finalement disparaître. Le professeur effectua de nouveaux réglages, le rayon s'arrêta et la machine se tut.

Edéa soupira, le proviseur exultait, tous deux pensèrent:

**Et voilà, une sorcière de moins !**

_ Plus que deux jours…_

_ T'as peur ?_

_ … Non, je crois pas…_**Je ne me suis pas encore posé la question**

_ Inquiet ?_

_ … Non…_

_ Insomnies ?_

_ Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?_ Il posa son crayon et releva le nez de ses pages._ Je vais bien, merci. _

_ Oh, moi j'dis ça, c'est pour vérifier qu't'es prêt ! _Il se recula dans sa chaise, avec nonchalance.

_ Et toi, tu es prêt à retourner à Galbadia ?_

_ Bon O.K, … ça va, … j'arrête._ Il se redressa.

_ Donc, tu as peur…_

_ J'ai dit: j'arrête !_

_ … Alors on est deux…_

A deux mois du procès de la TGCE's Union, Squall et Seifer étaient jour après jour plus nerveux et refusaient pourtant de se l'avouer. Savoir l'autre dans le même état les rassura et, après un bref regard, ils se replongèrent dans leurs bouquins.

A cause de cette affaire, le SeeD était en attente de contrats et la situation à la B.G.U était calme. Tous faisaient confiance à leur chef, celui-ci devait encore une fois se montrer fort, servir d'exemple alors qu'il doutait sérieusement de l'issue du procès. Le major Caraway ne se laisserait pas faire et quand bien même le tribunal lui donnerait tort, il semblait décidé à passer outre et reprendre sa politique de conquête.

Le major avait commencé très tôt à se faire connaître au cours de sa carrière. Il avait joué un grand rôle lors de la conquête de Timber, il y avait maintenant une vingtaine d'années et sa valeur avait été applaudie par les dirigeants d'alors. Cependant, malgré ses capacités, son talent de meneur d'hommes, ils ne lui avaient confié aucune responsabilité quant à la direction du pays. Dès lors, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied à la gloire de l'Etat galbadien, estimant mériter un plus haut rang. En vain. La crise que traversait Galbadia depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de Deling était pour lui l'occasion rêvée de s'imposer en récupérant les territoires rebelles.

Initialement, le SeeD n'était qu'un obstacle à ses ambitions, la force qui s'opposerait à ses conquêtes. Mais le jour où Squall était entré dans son manoir, l'affaire avait pris un ton personnel. Il avait reconnu en lui les attitudes d'un jeune soldat qu'il avait eu sous ses ordres: Laguna Loire. Squall et lui avaient les mêmes traits, la même voix et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre le lien qui les unissait. Il aurait pu admirer ce jeune homme - 17 ans, déjà si sûr de lui, si déterminé, promis à un grand avenir - s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur dans les yeux de sa fille.

Linoa posait sur Squall un regard intense, admiratif. Plus qu'admiratif. Précisément le regard qu'il aurait aimé recevoir de sa femme Julia, celui-là même qu'elle n'avait jamais lancé qu'à son grand amour, Laguna. Le major savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait fini par l'épouser que parce qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir ce dernier vivant. Les sentiments étaient venus ensuite, mais différents.

Ainsi, le major s'était promis d'éviter cette erreur à sa fille, l'empêcher de souffrir, car elle souffrirait à l'attendre rentrer de mission, jusqu'au jour où il ne rentrerait pas. Il en était persuadé. Squall n'aurait jamais sa fille. Et il ne gagnerait ni le procès ni la bataille qui s'en suivrait en cas d'échec. Le major ne se laisserait pas humilier une fois de plus, il reprendrait les territoires et deviendrait officiellement président de Galbadia quand son terme de dictateur serait achevé, à la levée de la loi martiale actuellement appliquée, après le rétablissement de l'ordre.

_ Alors, vas-y, raconte-nous ! Comment ça s'est passé avec ton fils ? _

_ Kyros… J'ai pas envie d'en parler et il y a bien plus important, il faut dissuader le docteur Geyser d'utiliser sa machine. En tout cas, le convaincre d'attendre que nous ayons l'appui du SeeD, je me méfie de la technique et des ambitions de ce savant._

_ …_

_ Ce que je compte faire ? Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ! Il refuse de me parler en dehors de son travail… Pour lui je ne suis que le président d'Esthar et j'ai bien peur de le rester à jamais. _

_ …_

_ Non, je ne suis pas défaitiste. Et puis, je vous ai déjà dit qu'on avait plus important à régler!_

_ Il faudra bien résoudre ce problème un jour. Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par l'aider, lui montrer que tu le soutiens… _

_ Parce que tu crois que je vais le laisser tomber ? Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider lors de ce procès, après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons engagé..._

Le jour si redouté était désormais arrivé. Toute la presse attendait à l'entrée du tribunal, impatiente de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, d'en savoir plus sur la magie, si fascinante, sur les SeeDs, ces soldats sur-entraînés et sur ce jeune héros "sauveur du monde" dont personne ne savait rien. Elle se posait également beaucoup de questions sur le "méchant", ce jeune blond qui s'était affiché avec crânerie aux côtés d'Edéa et qui comptait désormais parmi l'élite.

Le groupe avait aujourd'hui plus que jamais besoin d'être solidaire, mais leurs liens étaient encore fragiles. Ils appréhendaient les faits chacun à leur manière et on les sentait isolés. Pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention, ils n'étaient pas venus ensemble. De toutes façons, l'ambiance était telle qu'être seul était un soulagement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans la salle d'audience, à l'heure indiquée. Accusés, Edéa, Seifer et Squall étaient sur la gauche, au premier rang. Leurs amis et famille venus les soutenir s'étaient rangés derrière eux ainsi que quelques habitués des salles d'audience. Le major occupait avec son avocat le premier rang de droite, seul. Derrière lui étaient assis quelques-uns de ses partisans, et une majorité de curieux.

Les jurés, des personnalités variées venues des différentes puissances membres de la TGCE's Union, firent leur apparition. Le juge arriva quelques instants plus tard et la salle se leva, sans bruit. Il s'assit et l'assemblée l'imita toujours aussi sage. Le procureur prit la parole:

_ Mesdames et messieurs les accusés, veuillez-vous lever…_

Squall, Seifer et Edéa ne se regardèrent pas, chacun se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait à faire: se sauver, sauver les autres et, surtout, empêcher la dissolution du SeeD.

**…Tout le monde compte sur toi Squall. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de les décevoir ! Montre-leur que ton destin n'appartient qu'à toi seul… **

**Cette fois, tu ne peux pas fuir Seifer. Tu vas devoir assumer tes erreurs… Ton avenir en dépend, tu n'as pas le droit d'agir en lâche. Ils t'ont fait confiance en te réintégrant à la B.G.U, montre-leur que tu la mérites.**

**Mon Dieu ! Epargnez mes enfants, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, c'était moi la sorcière, c'est à moi de payer. Je suis vieille maintenant, eux sont encore si jeunes ! Ne gâchez pas leur avenir !**

Pour un peu ils auraient sursauté quand la voix du procureur les tira brutalement de leurs pensées:

_ Squall Leonhart, veuillez-vous présenter à la cour._

Il attendit qu'Edéa et Seifer se soient rassis puis s'avança à la barre et s'installa face à l'assemblée. Le regard impénétrable, sans le moindre tremblement dans la voix ou dans les gestes, il se présenta et prêta serment. Alors seulement réalisa-t-il que la salle était pleine: Laguna était là pour le soutenir, Cid également, ainsi que tous ses amis. Mais le mercenaire se fixa sur une paire d'yeux bruns effrayés et esquissa un sourire pour les apaiser. Linoa rassurée, il pouvait pleinement se concentrer sur le procureur qui commença sans tarder à lui rappeler les chefs d'inculpation.

Sitôt la première question posée, Squall posa une objection et demanda à ce que le procès se tienne à huis-clos, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes arguant qu'ils ne pourraient sans cela livrer les détails demandés quant à leur mission, les informations relatives à la magie, aux techniques de combat, bref, tout ce qui concernait le SeeD: l'élite des forces armées de Balamb. Il leur fallait préserver le caractère secret de leur organisation. Soldats indépendants, ils n'appartenaient à aucun pays et agissaient en tant que mercenaires, s'alliant au gré des contrats. Ils n'avaient de compte à rendre à personne et leur fonctionnement ne regardait qu'eux, contrairement aux armées régulières soumises à leur gouvernement. Le juge accepta sa requête et la salle fut évacuée dans un calme relatif. Les habitués des salles d'audiences traînaient les pieds et la presse disait adieu à ses rêves de démantèlement de complot international.

Après une matinée d'audience, la séance fut interrompue. A l'extérieur, les commentaires allaient bon train mais il était bien trop tôt pour faire un quelconque pronostic...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 

_ Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui elle est ? _

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je l'ai trouvée l'année dernière dans un village près de Trabia, elle était seule !_

_ Et que faisiez-vous là-bas ?_

_ Ma famille vivait dans un village de la montagne qui a été rasé pendant la guerre… Ses parents ont dû mourir eux aussi…_

_ Alors vous l'avez recueillie..._

_ Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?! Que je la laisse à travers les ruines ?_

_ Vous ne connaissez donc pas ses parents ? Ni son réel nom ? _

_ Elle s'appelle Ellone. A trois ans, c'est tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire… Elle ne se rappelle pas de ses parents…_

Flash noir. Réveil.

**Mais pourquoi je m'en souviens pas ? Et pourquoi je peux pas revivre mon passé ? Savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Voir ma famille, mes parents, mes frères et sœurs, qui sait ? … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dois rester seule ? Pourquoi je peux pas retrouver mes racines ? Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi…**

Effondrée sur son lit, Ellone pleurait. Une nouvelle fois sa tentative pour reconstituer son histoire était vaine… Cette scène, elle l'avait vécue des dizaines de fois, mais elle ne pouvait pas remonter plus loin, et ça, elle ne l'admettait pas. Elle n'était la fille de personne, sortie de nulle part… Bien sûr, il y avait eut Raine, elle était comme sa mère, et Laguna, son oncle, plutôt un père à vrai dire. Il l'avait sauvée d'Adel, l'avait confiée aux SeeDs blancs, à Edéa, à la B.G.U… Elle avait toujours été entourée, aimée. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre après tout. C'est juste qu'elle avait envie de savoir d'où elle venait. Comme tout le monde, elle avait besoin de ses origines pour se construire. Alors elle cherchait, inlassablement, elle visitait le passé à la recherche d'indices.

**Mon don s'est développé comme je grandissais… maintenant, j'ai 22 ans, j'ai fini de grandir. Mais qui sait s'il ne se développera pas encore ? Il me faut du temps… Si j'accepte de laisser ce don, je perds tout espoir de savoir un jour la vérité… C'est un don inoffensif… Je ne veux pas le perdre, je dois le garder !**

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait ainsi à la proposition du professeur Geyser, ce dernier emmagasinait la magie dans sa machine. Il avait commencé par de simples sorts élémentaires, puis ceux de soins et envisageait maintenant les sorts plus recherchés tels que les quarts, les météores et les sidérals. Le stockage fonctionnait bien et offrait des résultats encourageants. La normalisation d'Edéa était un succès qui le comblait. Mais ses travaux demeuraient secrets car il savait que nombreux seraient ceux à ne voir en cette libération qu'un danger de plus.

A la T.G.U, où l'activité magique était abondante, on remarquait déjà quelques changements dans le comportement des monstres. Les licornes avaient de moins en moins de sorts à voler et gagnaient en puissance, les sources de magie mettaient plus de temps à se recharger… Après une séance d'entraînement dans les forêts avoisinantes avec son groupe, un chef d'équipe vint en discuter avec Selphie qui était là en vacances puisqu'elle n'était d'aucune aide à Deling City et qu'elle n'avait aucune mission en cours à Balamb.

Depuis la victoire sur Ultimécia, l'équipe de Squall représentaient l'exemple, le niveau à atteindre et ils étaient plus populaires que jamais, étant restés simples et accessibles aux autres étudiants:

_ Selphie ! _

_ Tiens, déjà de retour ?_

_ Avec mon groupe on a remarqué quelque chose de bizarre._

_ Attention problèmes à l'horizon…_

_ Tu n'as pas remarqué que les monstres réagissent différemment au combat ? On dirait que leurs magies ne sont plus si efficaces et que pour compenser ce manque, ils gagnent en puissance. _

_ Tu as besoin d'entraînement voilà tout ! Ne cherche pas d'excuses à ta baisse de niveau !_ Répondit-elle amusée.

_ Je suis sérieux Selphie. Il n'y a pas que ça, les sources de magie sont de plus en plus lentes à se recharger … _Devant l'air incrédule de Selphie, il compléta. _Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué !_

_ Bien. _Concéda-t-elle dans un soupir. _Je vais mener une petite enquête pour vérifier: gare à toi si l'info est fausse, je suis ici en vacances !_ Termina-t-elle l'air faussement menaçant.

_ Alors dis-toi que tu entretiens ton niveau !_ Répondit-il, malin, en s'éloignant. _A plus tard !_

**Et zut ! Va falloir que j'aille faire un tour dans les montagnes, et avec ce temps en plus ! Pff…** Elle trouva soudain un moyen de rendre la tâche plus agréable.** Eh ! Y'a pas de raison que je sois la seule à avoir froid… Je sais qui va m'accompagner… **

Elle se dirigea en courant vers les téléphones et composa un numéro qui lui était devenu familier. On décrocha après quelques sonneries. Une voix chaude et enjouée répondit:

_ Irvine Kinnéas, à votre service, bonjour !_

_ Charmante introduction !_

_ Selphie !_ S'exclama-t-il sincèrement surpris._ Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'annonces que tu viens me rejoindre à la B.G.U ? Que je te manque ? Je le savais … On s'ennuie ici, je suis sûr qu'à deux on trouverait à s'occuper._

**Toujours aussi subtil, Irvine… **Soupira-t-elle mentalement avant de répondre.

_ Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas, toi ? Il y a plus de choses à faire ici qu'à Balamb…_ Elle le sentit hésiter. Elle prit alors une voix tentatrice, sûre du résultat. _Je suis certaine qu'un grand sportif comme toi aime la neige… S'il te plait, Irvine…_

_ Très bien belle demoiselle… J'arrive. _Céda-t-il, plein d'espoirs_. Mais attention, je suis un sportif infatigable et un touriste exigeant qui aime tout apprendre sur la région…_

_ Aucun problème. Je te réserve un programme d'enfer !_**Tu ne vas pas regretter le voyage!** Sourit-elle.

Quelques jours après le début du procès, les journaux faisaient choux gras des informations délivrées au compte-gouttes. Ils avaient cherché à retracer la vie des protagonistes, en vain. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'elle leur était inconnue à eux aussi… La seule chose qu'ils trouvèrent sur Edéa, c'était l'orphelinat qu'elle avait fondé avant de créer les Gardens, mais ils ne découvrirent pas le but réel des SeeDs. Sur Seifer et Squall ? Ils ne purent que retracer leur parcours scolaire, exemplaire. Ils n'apprirent rien de leur enfance respective et ne se doutaient pas du conditionnement qu'ils avaient inconsciemment suivi pour que le destin se réalise. La cicatrice qu'ils affichaient les intriguait beaucoup et plusieurs hypothèses avaient été retenues quant à leur origine, cependant, aucun ne savait la vérité: les secrets étaient bien gardés.

Après un rapide coup de fil à Squall, pour être sûr d'avoir l'autorisation de quitter la B.G.U, Irvine passa à la gare prendre un ticket en direction de Trabia. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta faire deux-trois courses et acheta les journaux pour s'occuper pendant le trajet. Le Galbadia Times, le Balamb'srevelations et le Esthar today titraient bien évidemment, comme la majorité des journaux, sur ce qu'ils appelaient l'affaire Ultimécia. Seul le Live de Trabia sortait du lot. Comme souvent, le journal s'intéressait aux phénomènes para-magiques et aux recherches scientifiques. Irvine s'installa confortablement dans son siège et attendit le départ. Déçu d'avoir un homme pour voisin de banquette, il sortit ses journaux et se plongea dans la lecture.

Un changement ionique inattendu et inexpliqué

Après une première semaine d'audience, peu de lumière a été faite sur les détails de la guerre opposant le monde à Ultimécia. Les informations officielles se font rares et les hypothèses les plus probables comme les plus farfelues se font entendre. Notre éthique au Live de Trabia ainsi que notre respect pour vous, lecteurs, nous interdisent de nous joindre à ce jeu. D'autant plus que le monde tourne toujours sur les autres continents.

En effet, les plus avertis d'entre vous auront certainement observé un changement significatif dans la composition atmosphérique de l'air de nos chères montagnes trabiennes. Peut-être vos chiens se sentent-ils plus stressés, plus nerveux que de coutume ? Peut-être vos troupeaux s'agitent-ils plus que la moyenne ? Peut-être vous même avez-vous depuis peu des difficultés à dormir ? Peut-être vos observations ont fait de vous la risée de la famille, du village ? Et pourtant, de sérieuses analyses scientifiques réalisées par les laboratoires locaux confirment ces altérations comportementales. Elles mettent à jour une évolution inexpliquée de la charge ionique de l'air de moyenne et haute altitudes.

Cette évolution est récente et pour le moment ses conséquences ne sont pas encore clairement identifiées. On ne connaît pas non plus la (ou les) cause(s) qui a (ou ont) mené à ce changement. A la publication du rapport d'analyses, le professeur Afuan s'est voulu rassurant "_la charge ionique de l'air est effectivement différente aujourd'hui de ce qu'elle était les semaines précédentes ou même ne serait-ce qu'hier. Cependant, il faut savoir que cette évolution ne date pas de plus d'un mois._" Il précise ensuite pour éclairer son propos et répondre aux interrogations soulevées_ "Il est extrêmement intéressant de voir l'irrégularité des courbes retracées. Les pics et stagnations s'enchaînent sans logique apparente. Mais, en tant que scientifiques, mes collègues et moi savons bien que rien n'est dû au hasard, que tout a une raison et que rien ne se perd, tout se transforme."_ A la question de savoir quelle direction a été donnée aux recherches, le professeur Afuan répond "_Nous travaillons actuellement à savoir ce que deviennent ou sont devenus les ions manquants. Ont-ils changé de forme ? C'est peu probable étant donné que, pour le moment, aucun des prélèvements effectués ne relève de hausse compensatoire."_ L'hypothèse retenue et la plus probable est donc celle d'un déplacement. De quoi exactement ? Vers où ? Pourquoi ? Sont autant de questions auxquelles les chercheurs veulent répondre dans les plus brefs délais pour informer avec certitude les populations et agir au besoin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, soyez assurés que notre journal vous tiendra au courant à la moindre alerte bien que, comme le dit lui-même le professeur Afuan,_ "Les analyses ne révèlent rien de dangereux pour la population ou les autres êtres vivants. Il ne s'agit pour le moment que de l'exacerbation de la réceptivité des effets que la lune a sur chacun d'entre nous. Les personnes qui jusque là n'y étaient pas sensibles le sont tout au plus devenues aujourd'hui"._

Irvine soupira, décidément, il y aurait toujours des imbéciles pour croire à ces histoires folkloriques et Trabia en serait toujours un riche vivier. Il referma le journal et regarda les autres avec hésitation. Il décida finalement ne pas vouloir savoir quelles bêtises il allait y lire sur ses amis et préféra faire un petit somme. Il se cala comme il put dans la banquette et couvrit son visage de son chapeau. Il avait toujours aimé imiter les cow-boys des films et adorait l'effet produit sur l'imaginaire des personnes qui le regardaient faire. Si seulement il avait eu la place de percher ses jambes sur le siège d'en face…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 

Le procès approchait de la fin et le procureur appela Squall et le major Caraway pour une confrontation. Un moment attendu par tous et qui promettait d'être intéressant. Les deux hommes étaient à l'évidence prêts et se défièrent du regard. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, de profil à la salle, comme on le leur indiqua. Le procureur posa sa première question:

_ Quelle était la nature de la mission confiée au SeeD par le major Caraway le soir de la parade à Deling City ? _

Le juge désigna Squall qui répondit donc le premier:

_ C'était une mission offensive. _

_ Pouvez-vous détailler ? _Ajouta le procureur.

_ Il s'agissait d'assassiner la prêtresse Edéa._

_ Quels étaient les motifs avancés ? _

_ Elle représentait un danger pour le gouvernement de Galbadia_. _Le président Deling était sous son influence. _

_ Quelle a été l'issue de la mission ?_

_ Un échec._

_ A qui ou à quoi imputez-vous cet échec ?_

_ L'adversaire a été sous-estimée par les commanditaires et leur plan s'est révélé inefficace_.

_ Pouvez-vous préciser ?_

_ La prêtresse n'était pas sensible à l'arme confiée._ Voyant l'agacement de l'officiel, Squall développa avant qu'il n'ait à redemander._ Nous avons donc tenté une attaque frontale, mais ignorant encore l'existence d'Ultimécia, nous avons adopté une mauvaise stratégie. _**Trois réponses en une, satisfait ? **

_ Major Caraway, confirmez-vous les dires de M. Léonhart ?_

_ Absolument pas. Tout d'abord, la mission n'a pas été de mon initiative mais de celle du gouvernement de Galbadia, du moins de ceux qui avaient compris le réel intérêt du pays… Deuxièmement, la mission a échoué à cause de leur incompétence: en tant que professionnels, ils auraient du rectifier notre plan s'il était inadapté et, surtout ils n'auraient pas du commettre cette flagrante erreur stratégique. _

Squall resta impassible, mais il rageait intérieurement devant tant de mauvaise foi. Il avait compris la technique du major, et non il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser. Il était fort à ce jeu-là.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_ Reprit le procureur

Squall poursuivit son récit.

_ Nous avons été arrêtés et retenus dans la prison du désert. _

_ Qui comptez-vous par "nous" ? _Demanda-t-il, se forçant à la patience. Aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait décidément demander la moindre précision.

_ L'équipe de Balamb…_

_ Vous n'étiez pas les seuls, n'est ce pas ?_ La patience avait ses limites._ Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? _

_ Le tireur de Galbadia a été libéré par son appartenance à la G.G.U, alliée à la prêtresse._ Répondit Squall toujours aussi calme._ Linoa Heartilly a été couverte par son père, le major Caraway._

_ Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on la traite comme une criminelle !_ Interrompit brutalement le Major, frappant du poing sur la table sous l'œil choqué du juge.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse intervenir, Squall contra en se penchant lentement sur la table:

_ N'est-ce pas vous pourtant qui avez dit hier qu'un chef devait taire ses sentiments et n'écouter que l'intérêt du pays ? Linoa était une résistante, non? Elle aurait donc dû être arrêtée en tant qu'opposante au régime. Tout comme nous l'avons été. _**Un point pour moi, Major, un ! **Il se recala dans sa chaise.

Le major fulminait. Il venait de se faire piéger dans les règles de l'art. Squall le nargua d'un sourire narquois. De sa place entre Cid et Laguna, Linoa, elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'affrontement entre les deux hommes. Elle s'excusa auprès de Laguna et des autres personnes de la rangée en se frayant aussi discrètement que possible un passage vers la porte. Le juge demanda le silence et les questions reprirent:

_ Comment en êtes-vous sorti ?_

_ Une évasion._

_ Ils se sont évadés ! Ils ont contesté la loi et agressé plusieurs des gardes ! Ils sont dangereux et incontrôlables !_

Squall s'amusait de voir le major s'emporter et donc lui laisser l'avantage. Il redevint soudainement sérieux en sentant Linoa faiblir. Elle s'évanouit dans le même moment, au beau milieu de l'allée, à mi-chemin vers la sortie. L'assemblée se retourna comme un seul homme. Squall bondit de sa chaise pour aller la voir, inquiet, mais le procureur le retint par le bras.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Elle ne va pas bien ! Il faut l'aider !_

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain, il s'entendit dans tout le laboratoire et les S-Borgs postés devant le laboratoire se ruèrent à l'intérieur pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Ils trouvèrent le vieux docteur Geyser assis, tout sourire, dans un nuage de fumée noire.

_ C'est merveilleux ! Vraiment merveilleux !_

_ Professeur ! Tout va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Le savant se releva avec leur aide et ignora la question. Il jubilait et retourna sans plus tarder à sa machine.

_ Regardez ! Regardez !_

Les soldats eurent beau regarder la machine, ils ne comprirent rien aux cadrans, graphiques et autres aiguilles qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Après un silence, ils se décidèrent à l'interroger.

_ Que voulez-vous dire professeur ?_

_ J'ai tenté d'emprisonner une G-Force dans ma machine, … et ça a marché ! Ca a marché !_

La panique était totale. Le juge frappa avec son marteau, dans un appel au calme: en vain. Squall s'était libéré de la poigne du procureur et soutenait maintenant Linoa qui était revenue à elle. Soulagé, il la regarda lentement reprendre des couleurs. Elle voulut parler mais, pour l'énième fois, le juge réclama le silence et l'assistance se rassit. Laguna eut un signe discret pour le juré Trabien. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt:

_ Votre honneur ! Je demande un report d'audience… Le temps que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions._

_Accordé._ Soupira le juge._ Nous reprendrons demain à 9h. D'ici là, je vous invite à prendre rendez-vous chez votre médecin jeune fille. Je vous invite également tous à réfléchir à votre comportement dans ce tribunal. Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un procès, que l'affaire est grave et que la cour exige un protocole sévère, qui peut vous paraître démodé certes, mais qui doit malgré tout être observé. _Il balaya la salle du regard avec autorité. _La séance est levée._

Soucieuse et fatiguée, Edéa soupira, elle se laissait gagner par le doute. Elle quitta lentement sa place et se dirigea vers son mari et ses enfants regroupés autour de Squall et Linoa, aux nouvelles. Seifer vit le premier le major approcher. Il accrocha son rival par la manche et le traîna vers la sortie avant que leur rencontre ne fasse des étincelles. Discrets, les autres les suivirent. Malgré tous les problèmes qui pouvaient exister entre le père et la fille, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

_ Linoa ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris bon sang !_

_ Tu crois peut-être que je l'ai fait exprès ? _Répondit-elle la voix lasse._ Mais merci quand même de poser la question: tout va bien. Rien de grave, … enfin je crois. _

_ Rentre au manoir. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'as rien à faire avec ces…, ces… _Linoa leva vers son père des yeux faussement naïfs, attendant de voir quel qualificatif allait finalement sortir. Le major laissa sa phrase en suspend._ Viens, je te ramène à la maison. _

_ Non. Les autres m'attendent…_

_ Linoa,_ Commença-t-il, l'agrippant par le bras. _Suis-moi !_ Ordonna-t-il la mâchoire serrée.

Heureusement pour lui, Squall ne vit pas ce geste. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas toléré et, oubliant toute prudence, aurait selon toute vraisemblance répondu avec violence. Il perdait toute capacité à raisonner sitôt que Linoa entrait en ligne de compte. Une habitude qui lui faudrait perdre. Une faiblesse à corriger. Ou pas.

Laguna en revanche vit la jeune fille en difficulté et fit demi-tour, juste au cas où. Mais elle se dégagea seule de l'étreinte de son père qui d'ailleurs ne la retint pas.

_ Laisse-moi. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir…_

_ Linoa, je reste ton père. _Sa voix était ferme et sèche.

Remarquant Laguna quelques mètres sur sa gauche, Linoa s'éclipsa sans répondre. Elle savait qu'elle devrait parler à son père, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la situation se détériorer à l'infini. Mais ce tribunal n'était sûrement pas le bon endroit et le procès certainement pas le bon moment. Sa priorité, c'était avant tout d'être là pour Squall, le soutenir et ne pas provoquer d'esclandre qui risquerait de jouer en sa défaveur.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 

_ Je ne comprends pas ! Depuis quand les licornes résistent-elles à mon nunchaku ? _

La licorne en question se préparait à charger. Un coup de feu retentit et elle s'écroula en plein élan: morte.

_ Mouais… J'vois pas de différence. _

_ Irvine…_ Soupira Selphie en se tournant vers ce dernier qui étudiait le cadavre. _Et d'une, d'habitude je tue les licornes en un coup. Et de deux, on avait dit que si elles résistaient, on les laisserait nous attaquer pour voir si elles sont effectivement devenues plus fortes. Alors ?_

_ J'n'allais pas me faire charger pour ton bon plaisir ! Et puis, cette balle, c'était un réflexe d'autodéfense ! _

_ Je me fous de tout ça ! C'est moi le chef si je te dis de te laisser faire, tu te laisses frapper, un point c'est tout !_

_ Mais tu es folle !_ S'écria Irvine en se redressant. _Et d'abord, depuis quand on est en mission ? Et qui t'a nommée chef ? Je te rappelle que je suis venu ici pour te voir, pour passer quelques jours de vacances seul avec toi. Pas pour faire des tours de reconnaissance dans la forêt par moins dix degrés !_

_ On passe du temps ensemble, non ? Et puis je te ferais remarquer qu'il fait au moins cinq degrés: ce qui veut dire chaud à Trabia. _

_ Bon, OK. Si tu le…_

_ Attention ! Une licorne sur la gauche !_

_ Dis-moi qu'après celle-là on rentre !_ Marmonna Irvine en se plaçant._ Y'a pas moyen de discuter tranquillement ici…_

_ On rentrera dès qu'on aura la réponse à notre question. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…_

_ Très bien. Défense ! Encourager ! _**Tu as gagné pour cette fois, Selphie. Fais la maligne, rigole… Mais quoi que tu fasses, j't'aurai !**

Attirée par le sort, la licorne n'hésita pas un instant et Irvine se retrouva brutalement à terre, quelques 6000 HP en moins. Il se vengea en la satellisant d'un Taurus bien placé.

_La voilà ta réponse ! … Soin max._

L'ambiance était nettement plus morose, plus pesante à Galbadia. Laguna avait reçu un appel de Kyros qui gérait Esthar avec Ward. Ils savaient, sans plus de détails, que le professeur Geyser s'agitait. Le rapport des gardes faisait état d'expériences occultes.

**Bon sang ! J'espère que ça n'a pas à voir avec sa satanée machine… Je lui avais pourtant dit d'attendre mon feu vert, que le procès soit fini et que j'aie la protection du SeeD… Je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais il faut que j'en parle à Squall.**

De leur côté, les SeeDs s'inquiétaient pour Linoa. La jeune femme s'était battue à plusieurs reprises, y compris face à Ultimécia. Elle possédait des pouvoirs de nécromancienne, n'avait jamais été aussi forte et paradoxalement ne s'était jamais montrée aussi faible. Cependant elle ne voulait pas accorder de l'importance à ce malaise et persistait à refuser de consulter un médecin malgré l'insistance de Squall. Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi un temps et Squall se montra le plus têtu. Victorieux, il la conduisit chez un généraliste, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle avait. Le rendez-vous ne révéla rien d'anormal. Le docteur se contenta de lui prescrire des vitamines et lui conseilla de revenir si le problème venait à se reproduire. Désormais rassurés, ils rentrèrent retrouver les autres à l'hôtel où ils étaient descendus.

En fait d'hôtel, il s'agissait plutôt d'une auberge à l'extérieur de Deling City. Etant donné leur nombre et la taille du bâtiment, ils étaient les seuls clients, ce qui leur permettait de circuler et discuter à leur aise. Sur un signe de l'hôtesse, ils quittèrent le salon pour la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour de l'unique table, laissant naturellement à Squall le soin de présider: privilège dont il se serait bien passé.

Le procès qui durait depuis déjà près de deux semaines mettait les nerfs de chacun à rude épreuve. Néanmoins, le relativement bon déroulement de la confrontation et l'annonce du verdict dans les jours à venir avait suffit à ranimer les visages et l'humeur générale était assez bonne. Zell racontait les dernières aventures en date d'Irvine et Selphie, laquelle avait appelé, comme chaque soir d'ailleurs, pour prendre des nouvelles. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un visiteur qui alourdit l'atmosphère par sa seule présence.

_ Bonsoir tout le monde,_ Tous redressèrent la tête._ Désolé de vous déranger. _S'excusa Laguna, se grattant la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils. _Je dois te parler Squall. C'est important._

L'intéressé posa ses couverts et se recula dans sa chaise.

_ Président Loire. Je vous écoute. Quel est le problème ?_

Laguna regarda tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes: à gauche, Zell, Seifer et Linoa, à droite, Edéa et Cid, au bout Squall. Les sachant personnes de confiance, il s'assit face à son fils et commença:

_ C'est au sujet de la mission dont je t'ai déjà parlé._

Squall ne dit rien, il se contenta de repousser son assiette, attentif et désireux de connaître la suite. Les autres cessèrent aussi de manger et écoutèrent ce que Laguna avait à dire.

_Je crois que le professeur Geyser n'a pas écouté mes recommandations. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il a commencé sa tâche…_

_ Vous "croyez", "avez l'impression" ou vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ?_ Demanda Squall, agacé par les hésitations et détours de son interlocuteur. N'avait-il donc jamais appris à s'exprimer avec clarté ?

_ Les gardiens qui veillent sur son laboratoire ont remarqué un regain d'activité. Il semblerait que le professeur fasse de nouvelles expériences occultes._

_ Quel genre ?_

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement en lien avec la machine qu'il m'a présentée…_ Il se justifia aussitôt._ Je lui avais pourtant demandé d'attendre mon accord !_

**Quelle autorité ! S'il réussit en tant que président, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'arrive pas à diriger le SeeD .** Pensa Squall. Amusé, il reprit à voix haute avec sérieux:

_ Comment faites-vous pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passe chez vous ?_

Laguna sourit de la logique de la question et expliqua.

_ Les recherches du professeur Geyser sont indépendantes. La présidence n'a aucun droit de regard dessus. En revanche, je peux le surveiller afin de m'assurer la sécurité de la population._

_ Alors faites en sorte qu'il suspende ses travaux, au moins pendant quatre jours. D'ici là, on connaîtra l'issue du procès. Si le SeeD n'est pas dissout, j'enverrai une équipe à Esthar pour assurer les arrières, comme prévu._

_ Tu ne peux pas m'envoyer un ou deux hommes dès demain ?_

_ Je vous rappelle que le SeeD est pour le moment immobilisé. Etant donné la conjoncture, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre de risques. L'enjeu est bien trop important_ **Il s'agit de l'avenir de la B.G.U et par extension des autres Gardens**_. Le professeur devrait survivre à quatre jours de vacances forcées, non ?_

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard… _

_ Commencez par rassembler vos informations. Plus nous connaîtrons d'éléments, plus il nous sera facile d'intervenir._

_C'est d'accord. Tout sera prêt à votre arrivée. Merci pour ton aide._

Laguna se leva pour prendre congé et salua la tablée. Squall se leva lui aussi et le suivit sans un mot dans le salon. Les autres le regardèrent faire, surpris. Le silence se maintint même une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, aucun n'osait commenter l'attitude froide qu'il avait vis-à-vis de son père. Squall raccompagna ce-dernier jusqu'à la porte. Prenant sur lui-même, il commença alors que Laguna enfilait sa veste:

_ … Laguna…_

Etonné, conscient de l'effort qu'il fournissait pour l'appeler par son prénom et de ce que cela signifiait, celui-ci se retourna et attendit la suite. Evitant de le regarder directement dans les yeux, Squall parvint, bien qu'avec difficultés, à formuler des remerciements cohérents. Il se maudissait intérieurement pour sa faiblesse:

_ … Merci … pour tout à l'heure… au tribunal… le report d'audience…_

Ce fut au tour de Laguna d'être gêné. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son fils venir vers lui et encore moins à l'entendre le remercier:

_ Ce n'est rien… Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui suis intervenu, c'est le responsable Trabien… _Il esquissa un sourire et n'ajouta que trois mots ne voulant pas risquer de gâcher ce progrès par une remarque superflue_. Au revoir Squall._

Et il passa la porte, satisfait. La situation n'était peut-être pas perdue après tout, peut-être pourrait-il un jour faire partie de la vie de son fils. Squall en avait suffisamment vu pour comprendre au moins une partie du dilemme qui s'était posé à lui. S'il lui laissait une chance… Pria silencieusement Laguna. Une chance, une seule se disait Squall, resté dans l'entrée, retiré dans son monde. Il repensa aux paroles de Seifer.

_Où est le problème qui te met tellement en colère ?_ _Le fait d'avoir retrouvé ta famille ? Que ce soit lui cette famille ? Où est-ce seulement pour ne pas trahir ta réputation de ronchon ?_

Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui tombe dessus en même temps ? Sa vie d'étudiant lui parut soudain si simple… Ne se préoccuper que de réussir, n'avoir personne pour qui s'inquiéter, ne rien avoir à décider, n'être responsable que de soi… Seulement soi. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta légèrement.

_ Le sujet ne présente ni réflexe agressif, ni grognement en réponse à un stimulus inattendu… Nous compterons ceci comme un bon signe. _Le ton devint sérieux. _Je peux donc aller me coucher tranquillement sans crainte de devoir me relever pour t'aider à évacuer un trop-plein de violence ? _

_ … A demain Seifer._ Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 

Heureux de son premier succès, Geyser vérifia méticuleusement l'état de sa machine. Emprisonner une G-force avait été difficile, mais le résultat plus que satisfaisant. En comparaison des sources magiques, les pouvoirs d'Edéa étaient impressionnants. Cependant, Edéa étant une ancienne sorcière, la logique aurait voulu que la puissance de Léviathan, bien que G-Force moyenne, soit supérieure. Il contrôla une énième fois les réglages avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Il attrapa une feuille blanche, un stylo, écarta quelques dossiers pour griffonner ses hypothèses à son aise et commença à se pencher sur le problème.

_ Si je place les pouvoirs d'Edéa en point de référence, les sorts des sources de magie ne représentent même pas 0,001 , à l'unité bien sûr, donc, j'écris… Voilà. Une source complète de sorts basiques se place donc là sur l'échelle de puissance._ Il fixa un point sur un graphique. _Mais, alors… selon, le même principe, Léviathan représenterait à lui seul trois nécromanciennes… C'est parfaitement illogique ! _Marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

Il reposa son crayon et entreprit de faire les cent pas autour de son bureau, poursuivant sa réflexion à voix haute et l'agrémentant de gestes.

On sonna à la grille d'entrée, mais il n'entendit rien, il vivait de toutes façons hors du temps, en permanence dans son monde peuplé de graphiques, calculs, équations et théorèmes plus anciens et obscurs les uns que les autres. Un des gardes qui surveillait le laboratoire alla donc ouvrir, heureux de cette interruption.

_ Bonjour ! Un courrier officiel pour le professeur Geyser. _

Le coursier ne se posa pas plus de questions et confia le pli au soldat qui regarda avec curiosité le nom de l'expéditeur. Le palais présidentiel. La curiosité se fit plus forte et il remonta l'allée d'un pas un peu plus rapide. Il regagna le laboratoire principal et hésita soudainement devant la porte. Il décida finalement de frapper avant d'entrer bien que les chances que le professeur ne le remarque soient minces. Le savant, tout à ses calculs ne s'aperçut même pas de son intrusion: il suivait son raisonnement à voix haute.

_ Non, non et non !_ Marmonna-t-il. _Ca ne va pas !_ Puis, plus fort. _Mais comment ?!_

_ Professeur ?_ Commença prudemment le garde. _Professeur ?_

_ A moins que… si je place cette valeur en inconnue… _

_ Professeur ? Vous avez un courrier du palais présidentiel. Professeur ?_

_ Comment oses-tu interrompre Geyser dans sa réflexion ! _S'emporta le scientifique en élevant la voix.

_C'est important. Vous devriez l'ouvrir. _

_ On ne donne pas d'ordre au professeur Geyser !_ Il attrapa néanmoins la lettre et la décacheta d'un geste sec.

C'était maintenant au tour de Seifer d'affronter la cour pour un ultime interrogatoire. Dernière chance pour lui de s'exprimer, s'expliquer, justifier ses choix et ses actes. Il s'avança dans le tribunal en faisant voler les pans de son indispensable trench-coat gris. Il s'amusa de l'effet produit et afficha ce petit sourire en coin qui en exaspérait plus d'un et qui était devenu sa marque de fabrique. S'étant ainsi distancé des autres, il se sentit sûr de lui et s'assit pour faire face à la salle.

Le procureur lui fit prêter serment et lui demanda en premier lieu de se présenter.

_ Seifer Almasy. Membre du SeeD._ Répondit-il une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

_ Quelle était votre qualification au moment des faits ?_

_ Etudiant à la B.G.U. Candidat au SeeD._

_Aviez-vous les qualités nécessaires pour en faire partie ?_

_ Si je les avais eues, j'aurais été reçu à l'examen et je n'en serais pas là._ Souligna-t-il, impertinent.

_ Que vous manquait-il ?_ Demanda le procureur, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque.

_ La force morale. _

_ C'est à dire ?_

_ Manque du sens de la discipline. _

_ Vous voulez dire que si vous avez risqué l'équilibre de Galbadia, remis en cause la définition territoriale du continent et mis en danger des millions de civils_ Enuméra l'accusateur en haussant progressivement la voix, avant de faire une pause et de conclure, plus calmement. _C'était parce que vous ne supportiez pas l'autorité?_

Seifer ricana sous l'insulte **Crétin. Si tout était aussi simple !** Et répondit malgré tout sans s'énerver.

_ Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?_ D'accord, peut-être un peu.

_ Veillez à rester poli et contentez-vous de répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose._ Intervint le juge qui n'était plus à un écart près mais qui persistait à faire respecter le protocole.

Le blond s'excusa et reprit.

_ Non. Si j'ai agi comme ça, c'est parce que j'étais sous l'emprise d'Ultimécia. Le fait est que je rechignais à obéir, ce qui n'a fait que faciliter l'envoûtement. Je me suis donc retrouvé partiellement prisonnier de sa volonté. _

_ Partiellement ?_

_ Elle me faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait et je n'avais qu'une faible marge d'action pour agir de mon propre chef._

_ Etiez-vous conscient de vos actes et de leur portée ?_

**Question piège. Oui, je suis coupable. Non, je suis faible et lâche.** Seifer inspira profondément et prononça un "oui" ferme et résigné. La salle retint son souffle devant l'aveu. L'accusateur réprima un sourire satisfait et poursuivit ses questions, décidé à le faire tomber.

_ Concrètement, comment se manifestait l'envoûtement_

_ Elle me manipulait. Je devais obéir à sa volonté, ses caprices. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour résister, j'étais encore libre de penser. _

_ Et comment s'est matériellement présentée votre "résistance" ?_ Demanda encore le procureur une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Seifer ne se laissa pas faire. Son sourire réapparut et il sembla narguer un instant son adversaire. Malgré les éléments présentés, il gardait confiance en lui ou du moins le faisait croire. Qui l'avait déjà vu baisser la tête ? Devinant la réponse qu'il allait faire, Squall regarda son camarade d'un œil amusé.

_ Pour ne vous donner que le meilleur exemple: je n'ai pas tué les SeeDs. Et pourtant, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué ! Je savais qu'eux seuls pourraient nous débarrasser d'elle _

_ Alors, excusez-moi mais vous êtes en fait vous aussi un héros ! Malgré l'énorme pression exercée par Ultimécia au travers de l'envoûtement, vous avez su résister et ainsi faciliter la victoire du bien sur le mal !_ Ironisa le procureur.

_ Ce n'était pas un film mais une guerre. Il ne s'agit pas de trouver qui était le gentil et qui le méchant. _**Ce n'est pas le bien ni le mal qui nous distingue de nos ennemis, juste deux points de vue incompatibles**_ J'ai fait des choix, tous conscients. Celui-ci s'est avéré mauvais. Pour autant, je n'allais pas persister dans l'erreur par orgueil ! _

_ Dernière question: reconnaissez-vous les faits dont on vous accuse ?_

_ Non. _Voyant que le procureur se détournait déjà, Seifer ajouta précipitamment avant de perdre la parole_. Galbadia est en crise depuis 17 ans_. On ne l'interrompit pas, il poursuivit donc._ Deling l'a aggravée de lui-même en s'alliant à une sorcière. Pour ce qui est de la violation des lois territoriales élémentaires, je répète que j'étais manipulé. Je me fous du pays voisin et de la conquête du monde ! Et enfin, au cours des "événements" comme vous dites si bien, je n'ai jamais pris aucune mesure contre le peuple. L'armée galbadienne était dirigée contre le SeeD et uniquement le SeeD. _

_ Et en ce qui concerne les villes de Dollet et d'Horizon, les différents Gardens ?_ Répliqua le procureur, dépassant quelque peu les limites imposées par sa charge.

_ Vous mélangez tout… _Soupira Seifer. _Si vous faites référence à l'invasion de Dollet par Galbadia, c'était avant. Horizon ? On recherchait quelqu'un mais aucun civil n'a été brutalisé. Quant aux Gardens, leur fonctionnement ne vous regarde pas. Sachez seulement que les risques étaient calculés. _**Excuse-moi Selphie. Excuse-moi de mentir, mais il faut sauver le SeeD avant tout**.

_ Merci monsieur Almasy. Ce sera tout._ Conclut le juge. Il rassembla ses notes et s'adressa à la salle pendant que le blond regagnait sa place. _Le procès est désormais terminé. Les jurés rendront leur verdict dans deux jours. D'ici là, la séance est levée._

La salle se vida dans un silence inquiet. Il était désormais trop tard pour qui que ce soit de faire quoi que ce soit. Le petit groupe se rassembla sur les marches du palais de justice.

_ Voilà. C'est fait, y'a plus qu'à attendre, plus que deux petits jours avant le verdict et ensuite: retour à la baston !_ S'exclama Zell en donnant des coups dans l'air.

_ Zell_ Commença doucement la gouvernante, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu. _Tu ne devrais pas dire ça…_

_ Désolé, _Il interrompit son combat fictif. _C'est juste que j'ai hâte que tout redevienne comme avant. _

_ Encore un peu de patience…_

**Attendre… Patience… Si seulement on était sûr du résultat !… La dissolution du SeeD… Ce serait terrible** Squall fut tiré de ses pensées par Linoa qui l'enlaça tendrement par derrière et s'appuya un instant contre lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

_ Squall… A quoi tu penses ? _Elle se recula sans pour autant le lâcher._ Toujours les mêmes idées noires c'est ça ? _Pas de réponse, pas le moindre geste_. Aies confiance: tout se finira bien…_

**J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi optimiste que toi Linoa** Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, il prolongea le contact et ferma un instant les yeux. Puis, il se dégagea lentement de cette étreinte et s'éloigna, murmurant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 

Ils se levèrent très tôt ce matin là, la nuit avait été d'autant plus courte que le sommeil avait été long à venir. Pourtant aucun ne songeait à se plaindre et aucun ne semblait fatigué, tous tenaient grâce aux nerfs et la tension était palpable lors du petit déjeuner. La séance n'était prévue qu'en début d'après midi et l'attente jusque là avait été longue. C'est donc avec un soulagement tout relatif qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Le cérémonial habituel passa sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

Ils recentrèrent leur attention quand le procureur annonça la fin des délibérations. Les jurés firent leur entrée et commença alors le cruel jeu de l'annonce. Un des jurés tendit une enveloppe au greffier qui la fit suivre au juge. Celui-ci la décacheta, la lit. Tous le regardaient mais personne ne sut rien deviner sur son visage, il connaissait bien son métier. Il hocha la tête dans un geste d'acceptation muette, recacheta l'enveloppe et la rendit au greffier qui la décacheta à son tour, prit connaissance du verdict, sonda la salle et se décida finalement à parler.

_ Après deux semaines de procès lors duquel les accusés ici présents ont eu l'occasion de répondre des accusations levées à leur encontre par le plaignant, le major Caraway, représentant de l'Etat galbadien également présent, voici l'affaire jugée. Je demanderai aux accusés de se lever à l'annonce de leur nom et des faits qui leurs sont reprochés. _

Edéa, motivée par l'amour de ses enfants, Seifer, se sentant quelque part coupable, et Squall, poussé par son sens du devoir, se jetèrent plus ou moins consciemment un dernier regard accompagnant une même prière muette.

**Condamnez-moi mais ne dissolvez pas le SeeD, Ultimécia n'était pas la dernière sorcière et nous devons être prêts à affronter la prochaine !**

_ Squall Leonhart._ Il se leva sans trembler, ce n'était pas le plus sensible et ses chances étaient bonnes. Si lui était condamné, alors, ils le seraient tous. _Pour ce qui est de l'accusation d'utilisation d'une force militaire neutre par initiative personnelle… La cour vous déclare… Non coupable. _

Un premier soupir de soulagement résonna dans la salle, mais tous restèrent concentrés, rien n'était joué, le pire était à venir.

_ Edéa Kramer. _Résolue mais effrayée, elle se leva à son tour._ Pour ce qui est de l'accusation de mise en danger de l'équilibre mondial en place… La cour vous déclare… Coupable._ Il y eu un hoquet général de l'assemblée._ Pour ce qui est de l'accusation de mise en danger de populations civiles… La cour vous déclare… Coupable._ Cid resta interdit._ Vous êtes par conséquent condamnée à présenter des excuses publiques au peuple galbadien. Vous êtes également condamnée à 5 ans de prison dont 2 fermes ainsi qu'à 10 millions de gils d'amende. Cette amende servira à reconstruire les dégâts causés à Galbadia._

Seifer se crispa insensiblement. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, il eut peur. **Squall innocenté…Edéa coupable… Et moi, le traître: coupable, innocent ?…**

_ Seifer Almasy._ Il esquissa un sourire en coin **Chevalier, en avant !** _Pour ce qui est de l'accusation de mise en danger de l'autorité légitime en place… La cour vous déclare… Non coupable. _Il ne bougea pas, regardant droit devant lui, la tête haute._ Pour ce qui est de l'accusation de violation des lois territoriales en place… La cour vous déclare… Non coupable. _Ses muscles commencèrent à se détendre._ Pour ce qui est de l'accusation de mise en danger de populations civiles… La cour vous déclare… Non coupable._ Son sourire se fit franc, il regarda tour à tour chacun des jurés. **Merci les gentils bourreaux !**

_ La sentence est tombée. En conséquence aux décisions des jurés, je condamne le major Caraway pour diffamation. Je commande également une enquête approfondie sur le fonctionnement du gouvernement galbadien afin de surveiller les évidentes ambitions de conquête de son dirigeant._ Compléta le juge. Il regarda ensuite la salle et adressa un sourire bienveillant aux SeeDs avant de lire les articles qui clôtureraient le procès verbal.

Le major grinça des dents et dirigea un regard haineux vers Squall. Il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement, le problème était loin d'être réglé. Il se promit de se venger de cet affront. Laguna, lui, posa un regard soulagé sur son fils, il fut tenté d'aller le voir, le féliciter, lui montrer son soutien, lui dire combien il était fier, mais le jeune homme était entouré de ses amis: sa vraie famille, celle qu'il avait choisie. Il se détourna, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Squall ne vit aucun de ces regards, il les sentit à peine, trop concentré sur la signification de ce jugement. **Le SeeD est sauvé, j'ai réussi, on a réussi… Mais, Edéa ? Emprisonnée comme une criminelle… Gouvernante… Excusez-moi…**

_ Je suis si heureuse que tu aies gagné ! O Squall Leonhart mon héros !_ S'écria Linoa sautant au cou de son ami, sitôt le marteau du juge tombé, sa lecture terminée.

Squall quitta instantanément son monde et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme. Sans réfléchir, il répondit à l'étreinte, passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'embrassa. Ce geste d'une spontanéité inhabituelle fut salué par l'ensemble de ses amis présents. Sentant les regards fixés sur eux, ils se quittèrent gênés. Squall attendit que ses joues reprennent une couleur normale avant de parler.

_ Gouvernante, … Je suis désolé… J'aurais aimé…_ Il eut un geste d'excuse qu'Edéa contra par un geste d'apaisement. Elle répondit doucement:

_ Squall, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde. Tu as sauvé le SeeD et c'est l'essentiel. _

**Squall soupira et porta la main à son front en regardant le sol les yeux fermés. Linoa lui prit l'autre main comme pour lui prêter un peu de force. Le geste eut son effet et il redressa la tête. **

_ Inutile de rester plus longtemps à Galbadia, on rentre à Balamb et on reprend le travail._

La petite troupe applaudit la nouvelle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais à peine la porte du tribunal fut-elle ouverte que la presse les assaillit de questions.

_ Par ici M. Leonhart, par ici, s'il vous plait !_

_ Major Caraway ! Quelles sont vos intentions désormais ? _

_ Prêtresse Edéa, allez-vous faire appel ou êtes-vous résolue à purger votre peine ?_

_ M. Almasy ! Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser… _

_ J'ai rien à dire… Vous connaissez le verdict, y'a rien à ajouter. _

_ M. Leonhart, s'il vous plait ! … S'il vous plait un commentaire… _

Le visage fermé, Squall s'arrêta au milieu de la foule. Rapidement, un cercle se forma autour de lui. Il lâcha la main de Linoa et lui glissa en se tournant légèrement vers elle.

_ Je vous rejoins à l'auberge, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. _

_ Squall, tu es sûr ?_

**J'en meurs pas d'envie mais en tant que chef du SeeD, c'est à moi de parler à la presse.** Il força un sourire, si léger qu'elle seule le vit.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. _

Elle le regarda intensivement, cherchant à lire au fond de ses yeux pour en savoir plus et finalement suivit les autres. Squall attendit qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour reporter son attention sur le groupe de journalistes empressés autour de lui. Ils lui firent l'effet d'une meute aux abois. Ils attendaient trois mots, une déclaration, quelques phrases. Ils prendraient tout ce qui viendrait de celui qui avait débarrassé le monde d'Ultimécia, celui qui venait de s'opposer à Galbadia, celui qui, à la tête du Seed, était potentiellement le plus puissant de tous les politiciens et qui pourtant, restait dans l'ombre.

_ M.Leonhart, une déclaration sur le verdict… _

_ Je suis évidemment satisfait du résultat malgré la condamnation prononcée envers Edéa Kramer. Quoiqu'il en soit, le verdict étant tombé, l'affaire est classée et on peut désormais revenir à une situation normale. Le SeeD fonctionnera comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent: c'est à dire indépendamment d'un quelconque gouvernement. _

_ Quelle attitude comptez-vous adopter vis à vis de l'Etat galbadien du Major Caraway ?_

_ Comme je l'ai dit, l'affaire est désormais classée. Je n'ai aucune raison d'agir de façon particulière avec Galbadia. Le SeeD est indépendant, il n'a ni ennemi, ni allié_.** Uniquement des clients contractuels**

_ Vous pourriez donc, par exemple, vous opposer à Esthar que vous avez jusque là soutenue ?_

_ Les contrats sont déterminés par les circonstances et n'engagent à rien une fois la mission effectuée. _Estimant en avoir dit assez pour satisfaire leur curiosité, Squall leva la main signifiant la fin de la discussion.

_ Une dernière question M. Leonhart. _

_ Je n'ai rien à ajouter. _

Le journaliste fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et demanda.

_ Est-il vrai que le président Loire est votre père ?_

**J'en étais sûr,… très cher Papa… Tout juste revenu et déjà un problème…** Squall refusa de se retourner pour identifier l'homme. Il ne répondit pas et se fit tant bien que mal un passage dans la foule qui attendait sa réaction. Le journaliste poursuivit sa question.

_… Que vous êtes fiancé à la fille du major Caraway ?_

Squall s'arrêta à la mention de Linoa et se retourna vers l'imprudent. Le reste de la meute s'était tu, observateur. Des prédateurs. Ils se réjouissaient intérieurement de ne pas être ce courageux un peu fou qui avait posé la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres et qui n'en menait maintenant pas large. Squall était campé devant lui, la mâchoire serrée.

Une voix résonna en lui, celle qui commentait chacun de ses gestes. **Je compte surtout sur moi-même. Ne jamais dépendre des autres, se débrouiller seul, c'est la règle. Je vais devoir décider si je veux rester seul pour toujours. **Il fit taire cette voix, celle du passé, de l'ancien Squall et la remplaça par une autre, une voix qui l'étonna lui-même par la franchise qui la guidait.

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé. J'ai Linoa, …et mes amis… Je ne suis plus seul. C'est peut-être une faiblesse, mais je dois apprendre à en tirer parti car j'ai besoin d'eux et je ne laisserai rien ni personne me les reprendre**

_ Ne vous avisez pas de fouiller ma vie ou celle de mes proches. _Gronda-t-il. _Compris ?_

Le curieux acquiesça, intimidé. Il s'excusa et Squall s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, le visage toujours aussi fermé. Intérieurement il était satisfait de l'effet produit. Avec de la chance, cet incident l'aiderait à se faire reconnaître comme chef des SeeDs et non pas comme un bon soldat obéissant et docile, une marionnette dirigée à distance par un Cid Kramer devenu trop vieux pour agir par lui-même.

Désormais, il était adulte, libre et capable de prendre ses propres décisions, il était chef du SeeD et existait par lui-même, pour lui-même… et les autres. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, il se sentait prêt à les assumer.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14 

_ Parfait, ici je serai tranquille. Ils n'auront pas idée de venir m'y chercher ! Il faut maintenant que je trouve le moyen de remonter plus loin dans mes souvenirs ou ceux des autres … J'ai besoin de savoir qui sont mes parents, il est hors de question que j'abandonne… _

Ellone pensait ainsi en se promenant dans les salles vides du laboratoire Geyser. L'endroit était désert et sans surveillance en l'absence du professeur: qui d'autre que lui aurait pu faire fonctionner ces machines improbables ? Le savant était parti suite à la lettre reçue la veille, écrite par le président en personne. Les gardes avaient l'ordre de ne pas le quitter des yeux, ne pas le laisser seul une seconde, de crainte qu'il ne reprenne ses expériences dans un laboratoire annexe. Geyser s'était donc installé au palais présidentiel, en signe hostile de coopération. Il poursuivait ses calculs pour comprendre l'échelle des forces magiques. Il était d'autant plus passionné qu'il avait réussi à emprisonner deux autres G-Forces avant l'arrêt de ses recherches. Il en détenait donc maintenant trois, sans que personne ne le sache: Bahamut, Léviathan et Tomberry, soit une forte, une moyenne et une faible G-Force.

Comme prévu, l'exaction avait été sans douleur puisque, jusqu'ici, personne ne semblait remarquer leur absence. Il faut dire qu'avec son immobilité forcée, le SeeD ne se battait plus qu'aux entraînements où les G-Forces étaient rarement sollicitées.

A Trabia, Irvine ne décolérait pas, il en voulait à Selphie de l'avoir fait venir pour la chasse aux licornes et non pas pour une petite semaine de vacances comme prévu. Et puis, leur relation ne menait à rien, ce n'était qu'un jeu de chat et de souris, très amusant en soi mais qui ne pouvait durer éternellement. Bizarrement, c'était lui, réputé "coureur" qui s'en était le premier lassé, il voulait cesser de jouer et construire quelque chose de sérieux. Mais Selphie devrait lui donner plus de signes d'encouragement avant qu'il ne se risque à un quelconque mouvement. En partant fâché, il attendait une réaction. De-là, il recueillerait des indices le confortant ou non dans ses efforts. Elle avait les cartes en main.

Après avoir vérifié que les salles étaient effectivement vides et sans surveillance, Ellone s'installa dans le fauteuil du bureau principal. Dans le silence régnant, elle se concentra. Rapidement, elle se retrouva dans ce village près de Trabia.

_ Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui elle est ? _

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je l'ai trouvée l'année dernière dans un village près de Trabia, elle était seule !_

_ Et que faisiez-vous là-bas ?_

_ Ma famille vivait dans un village de la montagne qui a été rasé pendant la guerre… Ses parents ont dû mourir eux aussi…_

_ Alors vous l'avez recueillie..._

_ Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?! Que je la laisse à travers les ruines ?_

_ Vous ne connaissez donc pas ses parents ? Ni son réel nom ? _

_** Elle s'appelle Ellone. A trois ans, c'est tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire… Elle ne se rappelle pas de ses parents…**_

Flash noir. Réveil. Toujours la même scène. Mais au lieu de baisser les bras, elle recentra son esprit, se fixa encore plus intensément, oubliant son corps dans le temps et l'espace qui étaient siens.

A la B.G.U, le retour se fit plus discret que triomphal. Seifer, chauffeur pour l'occasion, arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée principale et fit descendre ses passagers. Ils rejoignirent le hall en silence, appréciant le cadre rassurant de l'imposant bâtiment. Les élèves et cadets n'étaient guère surpris du verdict. Malgré tout, s'ils avaient eu à désigner un coupable, ils auraient choisi Seifer, sans aucune hésitation.

Ils n'étaient pas tous allés à l'orphelinat, bien sûr. Mais voir Edéa aujourd'hui, dans sa simple robe noire, ses longs cheveux courants sur ses épaules, la voir marcher posément, l'entendre parler si doucement… Tout cela faisait d'elle une femme respectable et respectée, appréciée de tous. Elle paraissait si faible, si fragile, si douce qu'ils craignaient qu'elle ne survive pas à sa condamnation. Pourquoi elle et non Seifer ? Lui était jeune et fort, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il saurait endurer cinq années de blâmes, de maltraitance et de solitude… et puis, il les avait trahi, non ? Quelle injustice ! Mais ce n'était là que leur première réaction, celle de l'affectif. La raison prenait rapidement le dessus: oui, techniquement, Edéa était effectivement responsable. Elle était Ultimécia et allait devoir donner cinq ans de sa vie pour s'amender de cinq mois volés… Qui a dit simple ?

_ Bienvenu chef Squall ! Ravi de vous revoir. C'est la fin des vacances forcées on dirait ? _

Squall se contenta d'acquiescer, surpris du ton enjoué du gardien habituellement bougon. Sa petite troupe avait déjà bien diminué, Edéa et Cid les ayant laissés pour se promener tranquillement dans les jardins alentours. Ils étaient perdus à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau séparés, surtout dans de telles circonstances. S'aimer à distance quand la formation des Gardens l'avait exigée avait été difficile mais au moins ils se savaient à l'abri… Une fois dans le hall de l'accueil, Squall finit par céder à la pression d'un Zell qui ne faisait que répéter qu'il tenait à faire partie de la première mission commandée, et lui accorda en conséquence la permission de passer quelques jours chez sa mère avant de repartir. Zell courut aussitôt à sa chambre ramasser deux-trois affaires et ressortit aussi vite du Garden. Seifer n'ayant pas réapparu, Squall et Linoa se retrouvèrent seuls, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps…

_ Félicitation Squall !_ S'écria Quistis en les apercevant du haut des marches. _Très bon travail et je ne parle pas seulement du procès… Excellente interview._ Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour appuyer son propos.

_ Merci._ Répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid sans même prendre la peine de la regarder. Il poursuivit à l'intention de Linoa. _Je monte voir Nida pour lui donner quelques instructions et me mettre au courant des derniers évènements… _

_ OK… On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? Je serai dans les dortoirs. _

_ D'accord_.

Quistis soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Squall et se tourna vers Linoa pour chercher conseil.

_ Je me fais des idées ou il a quelque chose contre moi ? _

_ Non,… tu le connais, il se rend pas compte que ça peut te vexer…_

Quistis hocha la tête, peu convaincue **Squall sait très bien ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit…c'est moi le problème ?** Voyant son amie triste, Linoa tenta une explication, pour la rassurer:

_ Ou il a peut-être plus besoin d'une amie que de l'approbation de son ancienne instructrice…_ Elle lui sourit gentiment._ Je lui parlerai si tu veux… Excuse-moi, mais j'aimerais me reposer un peu avant le dîner… _

_ Bien sûr ! De toutes façons, il me reste encore un cours… Merci Linoa, à plus tard !_ Elle lui fit un signe de la main et remonta vers les salles de classe le cœur un peu lourd. Pour la première fois depuis la reprise de ses fonctions elle regretta son choix qui la tenait à distance des autres. Elle se sentait évincée du groupe et apparemment ne manquait à personne ce qui ne faisait que rendre le constat plus amer.

A l'étage, Nida était surpris de déjà revoir son chef. Il le salua pour la forme et commença son rapport, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bon retour Chef ! Tout est en ordre et prêt à repartir. Je me suis permis de servir de standardiste devant surveiller la plate-forme et n'ayant rien à piloter… _

_ Merci Nida. Alors, quels messages ? _

_ Laguna a insisté pour que tu l'appelles dès ton retour. Il m'a dit que tu étais au courant et qu'il ne s'agissait que de finaliser l'accord. A part lui, aucune demande, seulement de la gestion interne, rien d'important. La G.G.U a retrouvé sa place initiale avec l'accord de Galbadia et les réparations à Trabia sont quasiment terminées. _

_ Excellentes nouvelles. Tu peux annoncer que la B.G.U fonctionnera à nouveau comme avant dès demain._ Il fronça les sourcils, prenant les devants. _Et inutile de me tendre le micro, je ne parlerai pas._

Nida rit en repensant à la scène et alla s'acquitter de sa tâche tandis que Squall composait le numéro griffonné près du téléphone. Le combiné à la main, il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il put sur le coin du bureau, écartant au besoin quelques dossiers. Au fur et à mesure du décompte des sonneries, sa nervosité augmentait et il attrapa un crayon avec lequel s'amuser en attendant que quelqu'un daigne répondre. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher presque soulagé quand une voix alerte se fit entendre:

_ Laguna … Qui est à l'appareil ? _

_ Bonsoir. C'est Squall, … je rentre de Galbadia et… _

_ Toutes mes félicitations !_ Fidèle à lui-même, Laguna s'appropria la conversation. _J'ai dû partir précipitamment et je n'ai pas pu te parler, alors… Je tiens à te dire que je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenu, j'aurais aimé y être pour quelque chose, mais je dois avouer que tu te débrouilles très bien seul. _

**Blablabla… C'est reparti pour le chapelet ! Je suis censé répondre quoi là ?** Pensa Squall en l'écoutant. Il réfléchit un instant et ne trouvant rien de mieux, il jeta un simple merci de politesse. Il devina encore une fois le même sourire triste. **Mauvaise réponse… Je viens de lui faire de la peine, et en un mot seulement… Bravo ! **Il entendit à nouveau la voix qui le tira de ses pensées:

_ Euh… J'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas pour ça… _

_ En effet, … vous avez toujours besoin de SeeDs pour surveiller le professeur Geyser ? _

_ Le travail, toujours le travail hein ?_

**Franc et direct, comme un bon petit SeeD **Pensèrent-ils en même temps sans le savoir, repensant à leur première rencontre.

_ C'est une mission de surveillance… D'après votre rapport, une équipe de trois devrait suffire. J'enverrai du renfort s'il le faut…_

_ Tu viendras ? J'aimerais te parler… J'ai été absent dix-sept ans, mais maintenant, je voudrais être présent, après tout, je reste ton père._

_ … Je verrai… vous êtes mon père, je sais, mais laissez-moi le temps de m'y faire… Dix sept ans tout seul, et presque une année, des amis, Linoa, … vous… j'ai du mal à trouver une place à chacun…_

_ Je comprends, enfin, je crois… Sache simplement que je suis là… _

_ … … Au revoir. _

_ Au revoir Squall. _

_ Eh bien, on progresse ! _Commenta Linoa satisfaite. Elle s'expliqua ensuite devant l'air surpris de son ami. _J'en avais marre de t'attendre en bas, alors je suis venue voir les nouvelles… Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu laisses parler ton cœur tu sais ? _

_ Ne te moque pas, c'est dur pour moi._ Murmura-t-il lui faisant signe d'approcher, séducteur.

Souriante, elle vint se nicher dans ses bras, heureuse de le sentir s'apaiser et changer.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15 

Le réveil sonna à 6h00 et la radio se fit doucement entendre. Squall ouvrit les yeux et augmenta légèrement le volume de façon à écouter les infos sans pour autant réveiller Linoa. Il prit quelques instants supplémentaires pour profiter du calme sachant que celui-ci ne durerait pas. Il se leva finalement, prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit. Les couloirs se remplissaient lentement de SeeDs et d'élèves encore endormis. Squall marcha d'un pas tranquille, mesuré, presque nostalgique, comme s'il avait peur de déranger les choses, d'être repéré. **Un jour, je dirigerai cette fac…**. Il avait dit ces mots un an plus tôt. Un an… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela arriverait si vite. Si vite ? Cette année lui paraissait paradoxalement avoir été très longue: si dense, si intense. Il aurait aimé pouvoir maintenant se poser un peu, faire le point et profiter de ce sentiment oublié depuis longtemps: le bonheur de ne plus être seul. Arpentant les couloirs tel un propriétaire satisfait de son domaine, il arriva à la bibliothèque d'où sortait Quistis, les bras chargés de livres en tous genres. La vue partiellement cachée par son chargement, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme venant en sens inverse, lui-même trop occupé par ses pensées pour l'éviter à temps. Sous le choc, les livres s'effondrèrent, Squall les rattrapa promptement par pur réflexe avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol, la libérant ainsi d'une partie de sa charge. Il resta face à elle, sans rien dire, les livres à la main. Quistis redressa la tête et lui demanda surprise, d'un ton enjoué:

_ Toi ?! Déjà levé ? En tout cas, merci pour le coup de main ! _

_ T'en aurais pas eu besoin si j'avais pas été là…_ Répondit-il, logique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs si tôt ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'ennuies…_

_ Aucun risque … Je profite simplement du calme… ça fait du bien de rentrer. _

_ Je te le fais pas dire ! … Tu m'accompagnes ? J'ai un cours dans une demi-heure et ma classe n'est pas encore prête._

Squall ne répondit pas, il suivit simplement l'instructrice, reprenant un moment sa place d'élève. Quistis le tira de ses pensées en continuant:

_ Quels sont les projets, chef Squall ? Maintenant que la sorcière a été vaincue, le SeeD n'a plus de raison d'être, non ?_

_ Le SeeD sera utile aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des guerres, occultes ou non. Et puis, Ultimécia n'était pas la dernière nécromancienne…_

_ Tu es toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois !_ S'amusa-t-elle comme s'ouvraient les portes de l'ascenseur.

Squall ignora la remarque **En mourant, les nécromanciennes passent leurs pouvoirs de sorte à assurer leur lignée… Héritières de Hyne… Tu me l'as toi-même appris en quatrième année…. **Arrivés dans la classe, ils posèrent leur chargement sur le bureau et Quistis commença à les classer. La laissant travailler, Squall s'excusa et sortit. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se rappelant soudainement quelque chose. Il se tourna vers son amie qui redressa la tête:

_ Au fait… Linoa sera absente aujourd'hui… et peut-être demain aussi…_

_ Excusée par le proviseur en personne, j'imagine que je n'ai rien à dire ?_ Elle haussa les épaules en signe de reddition._… C'est OK… Mais je ne ferai pas d'heures supplémentaires si elle a du mal à suivre, ce sera à toi de prendre en charge les cours particuliers !_ Termina-t-elle l'air faussement menaçant.

Squall ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude, et passa le seuil sans se retourner. Quistis soupira sitôt qu'il fut éloigné, repensant aux mots échangés avec Linoa. **Une amie et non son instructrice… Je devrais peut-être essayer effectivement….**

Revenu à sa chambre, Squall y trouva Linoa qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours endormie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le bras étendu où Squall avait dormi, comme si elle gardait la place jusqu'à son retour. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à elle, et caressa doucement ses cheveux, murmurant son nom pour la réveiller lentement: aucune réaction. Du bout des doigts, il lui effleura la joue, remontant une mèche paresseuse. Au contact du cuir rude et pourtant si doux sur son visage, Linoa grogna, peu décidée à se lever. Squall l'appela encore et l'embrassa à la base du cou. Les lèvres fines et le souffle chaud de son amant sur elle firent céder la dormeuse qui laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Elle s'étira comme un chat, se mit sur le dos et se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, souriant à l'homme assis à ses côtés.

_ … Bonjour… _

_ Bonjour … Bien dormi ?_

_ Oh oui !… J'étais crevée …_ Elle se frotta les yeux et ne put réprimer un bâillement. _…T'es déjà prêt ? Mais il est quelle heure ?_ Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

_ 7h45. _

_ Quoi ?! J'ai cours dans un quart d'heure ! Tu aurais dû me lever plus tôt… J'suis en retard ! _S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit. Perdue, elle continua à s'agiter tout en parlant. _C'est malin ! Si je suis en retard, ils demanderont à Caro si je suis malade, elle leur dira que j'ai pas dormi dans ma chambre et tout le monde saura que j'ai passé la nuit ici ! Et ça va faire des histoires, et tu auras des problèmes !_ Elle se calma brièvement en voyant Squall amusé. _T'es vraiment bizarre: ça a rien de drôle Squall ! Aide-moi, faut qu'j'me dépêche… _

Il la regarda encore un peu avant de répondre. Elle était belle, assise face à lui, les cheveux ébouriffés, dans son T-Shirt rouge trop grand mais qui lui allait si bien. Elle maugréait toujours, jouait avec les draps, semblant y chercher quelque chose et finit par faire tomber son oreiller sur Angel qui grogna devant tant d'agitation. Squall lui prit la main pour capter son attention.

_ Je me suis arrangé avec Quistis pour les cours aujourd'hui, alors calme-toi, elle ne demandera rien à Caro… D'ailleurs,_ Il hésita un peu._ J'ai enregistré quelques modifications de règlement pour, entre autres, que tu puisses partager ma chambre_. Il s'empressa d'ajouter._ Si tu es d'accord bien sûr… _

_ Evidemment que j'suis d'accord ! _S'écria-t-elle. _Tu sais très bien que je t'aime !_ Elle se jeta à son cou et lui donna un rapide baiser.

_ Eh ! Du calme… _Protesta-t-il sans pour autant se dégager.

_ Squall…_ Soupira-t-elle avant de lui expliquer comme on parlerait à un enfant. _Partager ta chambre revient à habiter ensemble: notre histoire sera officielle. Alors je peux le crier autant qu'je veux: je t'aime. _

Squall renonça de bonne guerre. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et reprit où il en était resté, sérieux:

_ J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose._

_ On va où ? _

_ Esthar ?! Pfou… J'espère qu'on part pas à la chasse aux monstres…_

_ Qui sera le troisième membre de notre équipe ? _Demanda Zell, surexcité par anticipation de l'action.

_ Moi, et j'en serai aussi le chef._

Shu sourit, le groupe était désormais au complet. Elle récapitula, pour la forme.

_ Irvine, Zell et Seifer vous partez pour Esthar. Seifer sera le chef d'équipe. Il s'agit d'une mission de surveillance, ce qui n'exclut pas un coup de main ponctuel aux chasseurs de monstres. _Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un coup d'œil à Irvine qui acquiesça à contre cœur. _Le président Loire vous fera un briefing plus détaillé dès votre arrivée. La mission a été fixée sans limite de durée mais vous devriez être relevés au bout d'une semaine. Des questions ? … Aucune ? C'est bon, rompez. Vous partez dans une heure, la ligne entre Horizon et Esthar a été rétablie… _

Zell marmonna, déçu **Surveillance: des heures assis à attendre sans bouger, ouais !**

_ On aurait au moins pu prendre l'hydre au lieu du train…_

_ Si t'aimes tant conduire, Zell, je te laisse t'occuper de l'achat des billets. Irvine, pense à tes G-forces et fais-moi plaisir, laisse Ondine ici: on s'encombre pas de choses inutiles… _

Les deux SeeDs grognèrent mais obéirent. Seifer lui s'éloigna tranquillement vers la serre de combat, histoire de refaire son stock de potions et remèdes divers auprès du Joker et par la même occasion de s'entraîner un peu, aussi bien aux cartes qu'au combat. Chemin faisant, il s'adressa à son rival dans un monologue mental.

**Et bien Squall, cher rival, tu me déçois. Tu me confies deux crétins pour surveiller un professeur dingo… Autant m'envoyer seul ! Vraiment, c'est dommage que cette mission ne soit pas à la hauteur de M. le héros-sauveur-du-monde. T'avoir avec moi, ça aurait mis un peu d'ambiance ! Tu serais venu avec Linoa, même si elle n'est pas encore SeeD, tu aurais vu ton père, on aurait parlé avec notre "sœur", promesse de repas et discussions animés ! Et puis, j'aurais pu prendre ma revanche… Tu me dois toujours un duel, je ne l'oublie pas… et je suis sûr que toi non plus…**

L'équipe était déjà partie quand Selphie rentra à la B.G.U en milieu d'après-midi. Elle partit aussitôt à la recherche d'Irvine. En effet, elle s'inquiétait de l'avoir laissé partir sur une dispute. Elle ne voulait pas que la situation empire et il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Ce serait donc à elle de briser la glace, après tout, elle était responsable du problème, de l'invitation. A la réflexion, elle y était peut-être allée trop fort… Toutes ces idées en tête elle fit le tour de la B.G.U à commencer par le campus où traînaient toujours pleins d'élèves et donc de filles… Ne l'y voyant pas, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être avec Zell, à la cafétéria. De là, elle continua jusqu'aux dortoirs puis à la serre de combat, sans grande conviction. A tout hasard, elle entra à la bibliothèque convaincue qu'il n'y avait jamais posé les pieds. Abandonnant ses recherches, déçue de ne pas l'avoir trouvé et de n'avoir croisé personne pouvant l'informer, elle se résolut à monter au second, faire son rapport à Squall. Sous le regard du Templier qui contrôlait l'accès au deuxième niveau, elle frappa poliment à la porte du bureau et ne reconnut pas la voix qui la fit entrer. Elle s'exclama en le voyant.

_ Nida ! Depuis quand tu es pilote reconverti en secrétaire ?_

_ Selphie… Rassure-toi, c'est provisoire. Enfin j'espère ! Je suis en pourparler avec Shu pour qu'elle me remplace. Elle était secrétaire de Cid, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle quitte le poste…_

Selphie sourit en visualisant la scène. Il y avait peu de chance que Squall la maintienne ici, il ne supporterait certainement pas de l'avoir en continu sur le dos. Professionnelle, Shu était aussi extrêmement perfectionniste et savait être particulièrement dirigiste sur les méthodes à suivre alors que Squall, sans être brouillon, se repérait très bien dans le désordre et l'improvisation. Discret et peu bavard, Nida serait parfait dans le rôle de l'ombre bienfaitrice.

_Il est où Squall ? _Demanda Selphie revenant au sujet principal de sa visite.

_ Absent pour la journée… je lui dirai que t'es passée quand il reviendra. C'est urgent ? _

_ Un rapport à faire… Ca peut attendre ce soir. Je r'passerai !_

_ OK._

_ Au fait, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider. Il est où Irvine ? _

_ Parti en mission, pourquoi ?_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16 

Ils arrivèrent à Timber en milieu de matinée. Là, ils louèrent une voiture et prirent la direction du sud. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Linoa ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils allaient faire dans cette partie quasi déserte du continent. Elle n'osait pas questionner Squall concentré sur sa conduite, ou du moins faisant mine de l'être. Elle alluma donc la radio et laissa vagabonder ses pensées en regardant défiler le paysage, avant de finalement s'endormir. Squall s'autorisa alors à la regarder et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il était toujours aussi maladroit avec ses sentiments et ne savait parfois pas comment agir. De caractère solitaire, il était heureux du simple fait de sa présence auprès de lui. Linoa, elle, de nature expressive, avait besoin de le toucher, de lui parler. Ces différentes manières de communiquer posaient certes quelques problèmes ponctuels mais ne les empêchaient pas de s'aimer. Comme elle lui avait dit ce matin, habiter ensemble rendrait leur histoire officielle. Ils passeraient à l'étape supérieure mais lui se voyait déjà à l'étape finale: il n'envisageait pas son avenir sans elle. Et espérait qu'il en était de même pour elle, non, il le savait ou, restant prudent, il s'en doutait. C'est cette réalité qui avait décidé Squall à la conduire à Winhill.

Il voulait lui montrer le pub de sa mère, la maison délabrée où avait habité Laguna avant son mariage avec Raine, … sa tombe. Pour lui, cette visite était un moyen de s'ouvrir à Linoa, lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle. La faire entrer dans son passé et son histoire, bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas vraiment lui-même, était une preuve de son attachement à elle.

Il arrêta la voiture à l'entrée du petit village et prit quelques instants avant de la réveiller, il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour qu'elle ouvre finalement les yeux. Elle le regarda puis chercha à se repérer. La voyant désorientée, il s'expliqua:

_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit de mes parents ? _

Elle acquiesça.

_ Winhill._ Dit-il avec un vague geste du menton en direction des habitations._ Ma mère est originaire de ce village. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Laguna après sa fuite de Centra, elle l'a soigné et ils ont fini par se marier… … … Viens, je vais te faire visiter les lieux. _

Ils descendirent de voiture et s'engagèrent sur la place principale. Squall, Linoa à ses côtés, se dirigeait vers le pub toujours désert quand le propriétaire du manoir l'aperçut.

_ Eh ! Jeune homme ! _

Squall se retourna, surpris d'être reconnu et attendit que l'homme les rejoigne.

_ Ravi de vous revoir ! Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez dans un petit village comme Winhill. Les visiteurs sont rares ici vous savez. Au fait, que je me présente: Alex Whitman. Ancien représentant galbadien et actuel maire de Winhill._ Dit-il en tendant la main.

Linoa sourit devant le geste. Squall hésita un moment et finit par accepter la main offerte. Il se présenta à son tour, brièvement.

_ Squall Leonhart, membre du SeeD. Et voici Linoa Heartilly, … une amie. _

Connaissant Squall, Linoa se contenta de ce titre et salua l'homme.

_ Enchantée mademoiselle_. Il reporta son attention sur Squall. _Leonhart… La gérante du pub s'appelait Leonhart elle aussi. Raine Leonhart. C'est une parente à vous ? _

_ Ma mère. _

M. Whitman resta un instant sans voix.

_ Votre mère ?! Je me souviens très bien d'avoir vu Raine enceinte. Loire était déjà parti quand ça a commencé à se voir et à son retour, elle avait accouché. Tout le monde a cru que leur enfant était mort-né: personne ne l'a jamais vu, ils n'en parlaient jamais et elle n'a jamais démenti. Vous savez, d'ordinaire, dans un village comme le nôtre, tout se sait toujours très vite… _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt._ Vos parents s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup vous savez… Que s'est-il passé ?_

_ Plein de choses._

Sans se formaliser de la réponse laconique du brun, le maire reprit son récit:

_ Peu après la mort de votre mère, Loire est parti précipitamment avec cette gamine, … Ellone. Il a laissé la plupart de leurs affaires. Personne n'a jamais repris le pub, ni habité la maison voisine. J'imagine que vous aimeriez y jeter un coup d'œil ? _

_ S'il vous plait._ Acquiesça Squall, se gardant bien de préciser qu'il y était déjà entré sans autorisation.

Cela faisait déjà près de trois jours qu'Ellone était dans le laboratoire du professeur. Elle partait seule dans le passé: ainsi, elle ne se préoccupait d'aucune autre conscience et améliorait sa concentration. Pourtant, les résultats étaient nuls et elle commençait à se décourager. En errant dans les bâtiments, elle trouva la pièce où le professeur Geyser avait affiché ses calculs. Elle s'y arrêta et chercha à comprendre le sens de ces schémas, formules et autres graphiques. Elle fit le tour de l'imposante machine, tentant de comprendre son fonctionnement.

**Dire que mes pouvoirs devraient être à l'intérieur de cette machine… Si j'ai bien compris les schémas, le professeur n'a pas écouté Oncle Laguna et a déjà commencé ses expériences. Je me demande combien de magies il a pu emmagasiner… Je me demande surtout ce qu'il va faire de toute cette puissance. La stocker ? … Non, ce serait idiot ! Si jamais quelqu'un parvenait à réaliser le processus inverse, il pourrait… Oh mon Dieu !**

Squall et Linoa avaient suivi le maire dans son manoir et attendaient sagement dans l'entrée que leur hôte retrouve les clefs des bâtiments.

_ Squall… Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ?_ Linoa attendit une éventuelle réponse, en vain. _Tu as déjà visité le pub et la maison, je me trompe ?_ Il ne dit rien mais elle vit dans ses yeux que oui. _Qu'espères-tu trouver de plus aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ? _

_ Linoa. Tu vas me dire que je suis fou, mais…_ Il se décida à lui expliquer. _La fois où je suis venu, je ne savais pas que Raine était ma mère. Et pourtant, quand on est entré dans le pub à la recherche du vase, je …_Il balaya le néant et avoua. _Je l'ai vue. Elle était derrière le bar, un chiffon à la main, comme pour nous, enfin pour me saluer. Les autres ne l'ont pas vu. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Mais quand j'y repense, connaissant la vérité, je me dis que c'était peut-être vrai, que je n'ai pas rêvé... _

_ Tu crois que tu vas la revoir ?_

**Qu'on va la voir** _C'est bête, hein ?_

_ Pas du tout. _Elle lui prit la main. _Tu n'as jamais connu ta mère, ne lui a jamais parlé, c'est normal que tu veuilles ne serait-ce qu'essayer… Moi, j'ai des souvenirs de ma mère, mais si j'avais rien qu'une infime chance de la revoir, je la tenterais. _

_ Voilà les clefs, comme promis._ Les interrompit le maire du haut des marches, empêchant Squall de répondre. Il poursuivit en redescendant._ Vos parents sont partis depuis plus de quinze ans alors il ne reste pas grand chose dans les bâtiments. Mais l'essentiel des documents et quelques autres biens ont été conservés dans mon grenier. Personne n'a rien réclamé. Vous pourrez les récupérer quand votre parenté m'aura été prouvée. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas contre vous, c'est une simple formalité juridique. _

_ Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Merci de votre aide M Whitman._

_ Je vous en prie. Vous êtes le bienvenu à Winhill M. Leonhart, vous aussi Melle Heartilly. _

Pendant ce temps, le major Caraway ruminait dans son manoir. Il ne se remettait pas de cette défaite et de cette humiliation. Lui, le président de Galbadia, le plus grand continent du monde, sous surveillance judiciaire internationale ! Lui, défait par ce jeune soldat que tout le monde, après un unique fait d'armes, acclame comme le sauveur du monde ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement. Oui, il était ambitieux, Galbadia méritait le continent entier. Il garderait le comté de Timber et mieux, il reprendrait le petit duché de Dollet ! Ensuite il prendrait sa revanche sur le SeeD en retournant la G.G.U contre les autres Gardens. Après tout, contrairement à Ultimécia, lui était un militaire, un stratège, il saurait mener à bien ce plan et faire de Galbadia la seule puissance de ce monde. Il saurait marquer l'histoire. Deux fois déjà il avait laissé passer sa chance, ça ne lui arriverait plus.

_Alors c'est là qu'elle travaillait et habitait… C'est très joli, un peu délabré mais je suis sûre qu'à l'époque ça avait de l'allure. _Commenta Linoa en faisant le tour de la salle_. Oh un chat !_

Squall se rapprocha aussitôt, partagé entre l'espoir et quelque part la crainte de revoir sa mère. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit la main de Linoa dans la sienne, comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité… Elle était là devant eux, avec le même torchon que la dernière fois. Squall la regarda attentivement, il osait à peine respirer de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse trop vite. Il la fixait, voulant mémoriser chacun des traits de son visage, cherchant une ressemblance, un repère… Il lui sembla voir naître un sourire auquel il répondit timidement. Il lui parla sans en avoir conscience, espérant que Linoa la voyait elle aussi. Il la fixait toujours:

_… Raine… Maman …_

_Squall, je suis si contente de te voir enfin apaisé et en charmante compagnie qui plus est... _Il enregistrait chacun des mots, chacune des intonations. _Squall, mon fils, … tu me manques tellement. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné… de t'avoir tant fait souffrir… _

_ …Maman, _Elle ne devait pas être triste, cette voix lasse n'était pas la sienne, elle avait une voix douce et chaleureuse_… je ne t'en veux pas._ Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit triste.

_Mon enfant, je t'en prie, pardonne ton père, _Squall se tendit à l'entendre mentionné dans un moment pareil, Raine vit apparemment sa réaction car il retrouva soudainement cette tristesse dans le regard, elle poursuivit._ Ne lui fais pas payer mes erreurs en même temps que les siennes. Il t'aime Squall. _Il grinça des dents à entendre ces mots et elle sourit de sa réaction. _Je t'aime aussi. Sois heureux, mon fils. _

_ Maman ! Non, attends !_ Il aurait voulu tendre le bras pour la retenir mais il se trouva incapable de bouger, il murmura alors qu'il était déjà trop tard._… Reste… _Mais l'image s'était dissipée.

Le brun resta immobile, troublé, perdu, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle devait être réelle… Pourquoi sinon se mettrait-il maintenant à délirer, à entendre sa voix, lire dans ses yeux ? Linoa qui n'avait pas lâché sa main le regardait maintenant. Elle voulut lui parler mais ne sut pas quoi dire:

_ Squall… _

Il parut se réveiller lentement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fiancée et il murmura:

_ Tu l'as vue ? _

_ … Oui. _


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17 

_ Bienvenue à Esthar ! Je suis content de vous voir déjà là…_ Comme d'habitude l'accueil du président Loire était chaleureux. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, il demanda, une pointe de déception dans la voix_. Squall n'est pas avec vous ? _

_ Il avait aut' chose de prévu, mais n'vous inquiétez pas: on peut s'débrouiller sans lui. Que doit-on faire au juste ? _

Laguna regarda Seifer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient tous pareils: trop bien entraînés. Tous ? Non, certaines personnes ne changeraient jamais, c'était le cas de Selphie qui interpella Squall du plus loin qu'elle le vit, à grand renfort de gestes.

_ Squall ! Linoa ! _

**Ma parole, elle nous guettait ou quoi ? Il n'y a pas moyen de faire discret, ici ! **Squall soupira et la laissa venir. Linoa sourit à la brunette, ravie de la revoir après quinze jours.

_ Pas trop tôt ! J'vous attends depuis hier! Passé une bonne journée ?_ Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit. _Squall, j'ai un rapport à te faire. _

_ Sur quoi ? Je croyais t'avoir envoyée à Trabia en vacances. _

_ Oui, je sais mais on m'a demandé mon aide pour une histoire de monstres. Faisant partie de l'élite et étant leur amie, je ne pouvais pas refuser un coup de main ! _

Squall croisa les bras et attendit la suite.

_ Lenny m'a demandé de vérifier un truc qu'il avait observé en s'entraînant. Il est un peu fainéant, alors au début je ne le croyais pas trop. Mais d'autres étudiants avaient aussi l'impression que les monstres étaient devenus plus forts tout en ayant moins de magies. C'était un défi à ma mesure alors j'ai demandé à Irvine de me rejoindre pour m'aider et on a fait des rondes dans les forêts… On a tué plein de licornes et d'aphides pour voir ce qu'il en était vraiment. _

Squall écoutait sans bouger, il attendait la conclusion qui ne semblait jamais venir. C'est Linoa qui parla pour deux:

_ Et alors, résultat ? _

_ C'est vrai ! Pauvre Irvine, il s'est fait charger par une licorne et a perdu près de 6000 HP ! Les sources de magies elles-mêmes ne tournent plus rond. Certaines ne se rechargent plus et d'autres ont perdu un niveau. Il est quasi impossible de trouver des sorts de niveau X à Trabia maintenant. Bizarre, hein ? _

**Déséquilibre magique… un lien avec Geyser ? Il aurait commencé ses manipulations ? …** Squall réfléchit à tout ça au fur et à mesure que Selphie expliquait les choses. A peine eut-elle fini qu'il ordonna:

_ Selphie, contacte la G.G.U et renseigne-toi discrètement sur les autres régions pour savoir si Trabia est un fait isolé. _

_ Déjà fait chef Squall ! Tout est normal ailleurs. Ils nous tiendront au courant au moindre problème. _

_ Selphie, la prochaine fois, évite ce genre d'initiative. Préviens-moi d'abord, je pourrais avoir des données que tu n'as pas: chaque demande de renseignement est une alerte et peut mener à un effet de panique. _

_ Compris. Désolée. Je pensais bien faire._ Dit la brunette, avec un sérieux bien peu dans sa nature.

**Qu'est ce qu'elle a tout à coup ? Je lui ai fait peur ? Ils me redoutent tous ou quoi ?! Je suis trop autoritaire ?** Pensa Squall soudainement inquiet. **Je veux juste que le règlement soit respecté. Moins il y aura d'écarts, moins il y aura d'erreurs et moins je devrais intervenir, plus ma tâche de leader sera simple.**

_ Squall, on fait quoi alors ?_ Demanda Linoa _… Squall ? __Squall !_

Cela faisait des heures qu'Ellone réfléchissait. Après avoir observé et confronté les documents présents, elle était sûre de savoir faire fonctionner la machine correctement. Quelques voyages dans le passé de Geyser lui avaient permis de compléter les notes et d'obtenir des explications supplémentaires. Maintenant, elle avait peur et hésitait: emprunter les forces emmagasinées était-il vraiment sans risque ? Ne devait-elle pas prévenir quelqu'un, au cas où ? Ce n'étaient que de fausses hésitations. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle tenterait sa chance. D'ailleurs, même si elle prévenait Laguna, que ferait-il: appeler le SeeD ? Et que feraient-ils ? Ils l'empêcheraient de tenter l'expérience, ils la condamneraient à l'ignorance pour une pseudo question de sécurité. Elle n'était pas dangereuse, elle ne voulait pas et d'ailleurs ne savait pas se battre.

**Je ne veux que quelques minutes du passé… Je veux juste savoir qui sont mes parents. Je ne cherche pas à conquérir le monde ou asservir les hommes ! … Y'a pas de quoi semer la panique en alertant tout le monde **

Ainsi convaincue, Ellone se leva du bureau du professeur. Elle se plaça devant le clavier de la machine, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Elle expira lentement, rouvrit les yeux et commença le réglage de la machine. Elle appuya sur des dizaines de touches, les mêmes que celles actionnées par Geyser par le passé, entra des codes, modifiant uniquement le dernier de manière à inverser le processus d'extraction. Un rayon apparut. Tremblante, Ellone s'approcha du fauteuil et s'assit. Le rayon établit un contact avec elle et elle se laissa faire.

**Merveilleux !** _Notre mission est donc de veiller sur le professeur Geyser et de s'assurer qu'il n'effectue aucune manipulation dangereuse. Et comment est-on censé repérer le danger ? Ses paroles sont un charabia incompréhensible ! On attend une explosion ou un truc dans le genre pour alors intervenir et le neutraliser, c'est ça ?_ Résuma Seifer à la fin du briefing une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Etre sur une mission aussi secondaire que de la surveillance le frustrait. Il était capable de mieux, beaucoup mieux. Il était fait pour le combat, l'offensive, l'action, ressentir l'adrénaline envahir ses veines et le guider, laisser la colère décupler ses forces et la maîtriser ensuite dans le maniement de son arme pour détruire son ennemi. Zell qui voulait de l'action était lui aussi déçu mais il se consolait en se disant que mieux valait surveiller le professeur en restant au frais qu'arpenter les rues d'Esthar et ses plaines arides à la recherche de griffons et autres kannibals. Irvine partageait son avis et ne dit rien. Laguna répondit en soupirant.

_ Oui, présenté ainsi, ce n'est pas très passionnant, mais il vaut mieux que vous soyez là si jamais ça tournait mal. _

Seifer n'insista pas et obéit, après tout, dans une semaine, ils seraient relayés…

_ Irvine, Zell, en avant ! _Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers la sortie Seifer dit encore à Laguna. _Président, vous n'avez rien à craindre, on s'en charge._ Il le salua et sortit à son tour.

L'équipe se mit en rang et suivit un S-Borg dans les couloirs du palais présidentiel. C'était un vrai labyrinthe, à l'image de la ville, tout de transparence et de longueur. Des couloirs sans fin et des ascenseurs flottant à chaque carrefour, leurs fameux omnitrônes. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle zone, le quartier des invités. La décoration dans les tons rouges créait une atmosphère plus détendue, les couloirs plus étroits et courts rendaient l'endroit plus chaleureux. Pour un peu on eut dit un hôtel. Il n'y avait que quelques chambres et beaucoup d'entre elles étaient vides à en juger par le silence qui régnait, quoique même le bruit de leurs pas était étouffé par les tapis.

Esthar: la ville du silence. Elle ne volait pas son nom. Malgré la défaite d'Ultimécia et le rétablissement de la ligne d'Horizon, les visiteurs restaient rares. Esthar cultivait le mystère. Les habitants ne tenaient pas vraiment à se faire envahir, eux-mêmes ne voyageaient pas beaucoup. Cette ville préservée était ennuyeuse pour un étranger et l'étranger était effrayant pour un Estharien.

Le S-borg s'arrêta et indiqua une porte au fond du couloir avant de saluer et de se retirer, laissant les SeeDs seuls. Ils se tournèrent vers Seifer, dans l'attente de consignes.

_ Pas de consigne particulière. Tenez-vous bien et soyez polis. On n'est pas là pour faire la conversation alors restez discrets. Et aucune question sur les travaux du professeur. Compris ? _

Seifer eut pour toute réponse, une musique vive et criarde: le téléphone d'Irvine qui sonnait. Seifer lui lança un regard noir, il n'était pas d'humeur à socialiser.

_ Eh, le cow-boy, tu connais le règlement, non ? On est en mission, alors ta copine attendra ton retour pour te parler. _

_ Mais, on est en surveillance, et à découvert. _Protesta Irvine, tenant en main le coupable qui sonnait toujours. _En plus, on a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre ! Et puis, si on se fait attaquer, t'inquiète pas, promis, je raccroche !_

Sa blague tomba à plat.

_ On a besoin d'être concentrés ! Ce n'est peut-être que de la surveillance, mais ça reste une mission. Esthar nous a embauchés, c'est sérieux. Tu as vaincu Ultimécia, c'est cool, bravo, on est content pour toi ! Mais pour autant tu n'es pas invincible et tu restes un SeeD comme un autre, sous MES ordres. Alors éteins-moi ce machin !_

Irvine hésita et finalement obéit. Il était surpris de voir Seifer se mettre dans un tel état pour un simple coup de fil. Oh, bien sûr, sa réputation l'avait devancé, mais il avait espéré que maintenant dépossédé et reconnu, respecté même, il serait d'une certaine manière moins impérieux. Après tout, tout comme Squall, il faisait office de légende à la B.G.U ainsi que dans les autres Gardens et n'avait plus rien à prouver. L'époque du conseil de discipline était révolue.

A l'autre bout du fil, Selphie comptait les sonneries, inquiète. Elle fut déçue d'être redirigée sur le répondeur.

_ Irvine Kinnéas… à votre service ! Bon là, j'suis pas vraiment disponible alors vous me laissez un petit mot, je vous rappelle et on discute de tout ça, OK ? Ben, là, ça va être votre tour, alors: tchao !_

_ Irvy ? C'est moi, Selphie… J'espère que t'es pas fâché et qu't'aurais répondu si tu pouvais… Je sais que tu es en mission mais,…j'voulais juste m'excuser pour l'aut' fois…J'ai abusé c'est vrai,… Rappelle-moi s'il te plait … J'attends ton coup de fil… Fais attention à toi …_** Tu me manques Irvy **

Elle raccrocha en soupirant et s'écroula sur son lit, vidée. Finalement, tout le monde change.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 18 

Des pas décidés résonnèrent dans les couloirs, grimpèrent les escaliers en direction de l'ascenseur. Une main gantée l'appela et choisit le deuxième étage. Un élève pressé se glissa in extremis à l'intérieur avant la fermeture des portes. Il appuya sur le premier étage et seulement après avisa la présence d'une autre personne. Il se redressa aussitôt, salua et bredouilla.

_ Bonjour Chef ! Excusez-moi, mais je suis en retard pour le cours et … _

Squall s'amusa un moment au dépend du pauvre cadet. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer le visage fermé. Voyant l'élève paniquer, il mit fin au jeu et se décida à parler.

_ Du calme Cadet. La discipline est l'affaire des Templiers et pour ce qui est du retard, ça relève de votre instructeur. _

Le cadet n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un bip marqua l'arrivée de l'ascenseur au premier, il se rua à l'extérieur. Squall avait encore du mal à se faire à son rôle de proviseur. Diriger les élèves dans le quotidien ne le passionnait pas vraiment, aussi était-il content de partir sur le terrain et de se concentrer sur l'aspect tactique de son statut de leader. Descendant au deuxième, il prit quelques instants pour observer les alentours. Comme à chaque fois, il s'étonna du calme régnant à cet étage. Il se décida finalement à entrer dans ce qui était désormais son bureau. Sur l'initiative des Templiers, toujours attentifs aux détails formels, l'intitulé avait été changé. Une plaque dorée indiquait maintenant: "_Squall Leonhart - proviseur - commandant en chef"_. Encore une fois, il avait dû s'incliner. Arguant son âge, il avait seulement obtenu le retrait du vieillissant "_Monsieur_". Il trouva l'espace occupé par Nida, chargé de la revue de presse, et par Shu, plongée dans la paperasse administrative la plus urgente. Ils relevèrent la tête, interrompus.

_ Selphie a dû vous parler du problème à Trabia _Commença Squall sans préambule. A leur mine étonnée, il comprit que non et entreprit donc de leur expliquer sommairement la situation._ Les sources de magies trabiennes ne se renouvellent plus et les monstres ont gagné en force. Je pars en mission avec Selphie et Linoa pour tenter de les recharger grâce aux G-Forces et établir une zone de sécurité le cas échéant. Nida, Shu, je vous laisse gérer la B.G.U en mon absence. Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problèmes. Il n'y a pas de mission en cours hormis celle d'Esthar. Transmettez à Seifer de me tenir directement au courant en cas de problème et ne prenez aucune décision sans me prévenir. Des questions ? _

Shu se leva, s'appuya contre le bureau et prit la parole.

_ Une remarque plutôt. Galbadia s'agite près de Dollet. Mouvement de troupes. _

_ Des précisions ? _

_ Non, pas pour l'instant. On surveille l'évolution des choses mais Dollet a demandé notre protection en cas d'attaque. On leur répond quoi ? _

_ Que le SeeD les défendra au même tarif et sous les mêmes conditions que l'année dernière. Nous n'interviendrons pas contre Galbadia sans menace réelle. _

Elle acquiesça. Ne voyant plus aucune objection, il se détourna pour sortir mais ajouta sur le seuil.

_ Mon équipe part dans deux heures. Nida, mets le cap sur Balamb. Ca évitera de donner l'alerte et en même temps, si la crise se déclare, ça facilitera notre déploiement. On prendra l'hydre pour aller à Trabia. _

_ A vos ordres !_

Les mouvements de troupes faisaient trembler la terre sur leur passage. Des colonnes de blindés se dirigeaient vers le petit duché de Dollet où, déjà, la population, effrayée, se cachait. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Aucune annonce n'avait été faite. Rien n'indiquait que le duché était la cible de ces actions, mais, quel autre intérêt pouvait avoir Caraway à placer une aussi grande part de l'armée galbadienne sur cette partie du continent ?

A Deling City, les plus hauts gradés peaufinaient le plan d'intervention, sous la direction du major. Celui-ci était persuadé de pouvoir rendre à Galbadia sa grandeur passée. Le peuple était lassé de toutes ces guerres, mais, après des décennies de dictature, il ne savait plus vraiment réagir. Alors, les gens se contentaient de se taire, de suivre le gouvernement en espérant que tous ces soldats ne mourraient pas une nouvelle fois pour rien. Ils espéraient la réunification de tout le continent, la reprise de Dollet, Winhill et la répression de la résistance Timberoise. Il n'y aurait alors plus de conflit et ce riche continent pourrait enfin vivre tranquille. Tel était l'état d'esprit général des Galbadiens. Ca suffisait au major pour se considérer soutenu.

**Et voilà, tout est désormais en place. Dans quelques heures les soldats seront aux portes de Dollet. Elle n'aura pas le choix et devra se rendre. Son armée ne représente aucune menace pour la mienne et elle est ruinée par la dernière guerre. Engager les SeeDs et reconstruire la ville l'a mise à sec… Elle se retrouve donc seule… et je serai vainqueur !**

_ Major, _Un général le tira de ses pensées,_ Nous venons de recevoir un appel d'Esthar. Le président Loire et les autres représentants de la TGCE's Union s'inquiètent de nous voir si près de Dollet. Ils vous mettent en garde et vous demandent de faire demi-tour ou, du moins, de leur faire part de vos projets. Ils vous rappellent également que toute extension territoriale non consentie est condamnée par le Tribunal Général Militaire. Vous devriez leur parler. _

_ Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! … …Ces prétendus alliés n'ont pas à intervenir dans ma politique… Mais je vais quand même leur parler… Il me faut ces territoires… _

Au même moment, à Esthar, Seifer et son équipe faisaient de leur mieux pour rester attentifs. Le professeur s'agitait et parlait seul, il se lançait dans des séries de calculs à voix haute, calculs qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait. Ils attendaient donc et tentaient de suivre le raisonnement de ce fou pour donner un peu plus d'intérêt à leur garde. Après quelques heures, Laguna vint prendre de leurs nouvelles, il resta un peu pour leur tenir compagnie et en profita pour engager la conversation. Avec le tact qui le caractérisait, il commença par interroger Seifer sur son retour à la B.G.U. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme disparaisse, se fasse oublier en menant une vie normale, certainement pas à ce qu'il revienne se battre auprès de ceux qu'il avait tentés de tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il se mit ensuite à parler du SeeD en lui-même, tentative maladroite de diriger la conversation vers Squall. Seifer le vit venir de loin et restreignit ses réponses au minimum requis. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver mêlé à ces histoires dont il ne savait d'ailleurs rien de plus que les autres.

De leur côté, Irvine et Zell parlaient de leurs petite-amies respectives. Copines qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pour l'instant qu'en rêve.

**Une semaine entière à ce rythme, je vais devenir fou ! Aidé de deux imbéciles, d'un pathétique président et d'un savant complètement dingo… Merci du cadeau Squall ! Je crois comprendre que tu m'en veux encore… Bon sang, il continue sur ses états d'âme. J'ai l'air d'être psy ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je lui dise ? Que Squall ne lui en veut pas et reviendra vers lui ? Que tout va s'arranger ? Tu peux toujours courir Loire ! C'est pas gagné … … … Il parle encore ? Je préférais encore quand il n'était pas là, mieux vaut les marmonnements indéchiffrables de Geyser que cette complainte interminable …**

Seifer sursauta presque quand il se fit surprendre par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Laguna lui adressa un signe d'excuse et il acquiesça machinalement, soulagé de le voir enfin se taire.

_ Oui ? … Le major accepte de discuter ? C'est excellent ! Où et quand ?… Quoi ? Il veut négocier avec les SeeDs ?… … … Bien, si les autres sont d'accord je n'ai pas le choix, j'accepte. Tenez-moi au courant… Merci. _Laguna raccrocha et se tourna vers un Seifer soudainement très attentif.

_ Le major Caraway fait des siennes du côté de Dollet. La TGCE's Union a demandé à lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il en est mais il ne veut discuter qu'avec les SeeDs qu'il considère comme une "force neutre et donc objective qui saura comprendre ses motivations"… Blablabla… Je me demande ce qu'il mijote… Excusez-moi le travail m'attend !_

**Et voilà ! Pendant qu'on reste enfermé dans ce laboratoire puant, d'autres vont aller joyeusement cogner sur ces Galbadiens…** Ne pouvant exprimer sa frustration, Seifer se contenta de frapper violemment du poing sur la table ce qui eut le mérite de réveiller Irvine. Il s'apprêtait à le reprendre quand le professeur l'interpella.

_ Vous le grand blond ! _

**Seifer… Je m'appelle Seifer et je vous l'ai déjà dit trois fois…**

_ J'aurais besoin de produits qui sont restés au laboratoire en ville… Voilà la liste… Ca vous dirait d'aller les chercher au lieu de briser les meubles ? _

**C'est ton crâne que l'on devrait briser ! Un coup de gunblade bien net et finies les expériences douteuses !** Seifer rageait intérieurement mais il répondit de son ton habituel bien que marquant un respect légèrement trop accentué pour être sincère.

_ Très bien, _professeur_. Irvine, debout ! Tu m'accompagnes, ça t'évitera de dormir. Zell tu restes là. En avant !_ Il joignit le geste à la parole et prit d'un coup sec la feuille que lui tendait le petit bonhomme.

Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent à pied vers le sud de la ville, au grand désespoir d'Irvine. Seifer avait le pas rapide mais la marche et l'air frais eurent leur effet et il se calma peu à peu. Ils traînèrent en chemin, peu pressés de retrouver la non-ambiance du laboratoire. Irvine brisa le silence au bout d'un bon quart d'heure.

_ Euh … Seifer ? Je peux en profiter pour rappeler Selphie ? Elle va s'inquiéter et puis, là, on est seul et puisque la ville est sécurisée… _

Seifer répondit par un geste vague qu'Irvine prit pour un oui en le voyant légèrement allonger le pas et lui permettre ainsi de s'isoler.

A la B.G.U, Squall aidait Linoa à se préparer en associant ses G-Forces. Il sélectionna d'abord Cerbère. Puis, étonné de ne pas trouver Léviathan, il choisit Ondine, pensant qu'Irvine avait volontairement fait l'échange. Ils avaient tout juste terminé quand Selphie entra dans la pièce:

_ Squall, on a du nouveau ! A la demande de la TGCE's Union, Caraway veut te parler à propos de Dollet. Expliquer et justifier son intervention future qui sait ? _

Squall croisa les bras et regarda un moment le sol avant de répondre:

_ Selphie, trouve-toi deux équipiers, prend Ifrit et occupe-toi de Trabia. Linoa et moi, on voit ce que veut le Major, on le fait replier son armée et on te rejoint dès que possible._

_ OK !_ Elle salua et sortit aussitôt.

_ A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? _Demanda Linoa.

_ Aucune idée. C'est ton père, tu le connais mieux que moi et ça devrait nous aider. Tu sais que la diplomatie n'est pas vraiment mon point fort._

Linoa sourit, elle se rappelait très bien certaines de ses réactions qui l'avaient blessée mais elle se souvenait aussi de son désormais célèbre discours et de tout ce qu'il avait dit pour les rassurer, elle et les autres, durant le long combat contre Ultimécia.

_ Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça ! _Elle lui adressa un regard malin._ Tout juste un peu brutal…_

Il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa avec tendresse pour lui prouver le contraire. Il se recula à peine:

_Une fois à Balamb on prendra le train pour Timber et enfin Deling City… Il nous reste encore quelques heures de calme … Des projets, mademoiselle Heartilly ?_


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 19 

Un rayon apparut. Tremblante, Ellone s'approcha du fauteuil et s'assit. Le rayon établit un contact elle et elle se laissa faire. Courant sur cette lumière, de nombreuses particules passèrent de la machine à elle. Ellone les absorba toutes. Cependant quand le rythme s'accéléra, elle ne put tenir le choc. Elle s'évanouit sous l'apport d'énergie. Le processus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La connexion se maintint encore pendant une dizaine de minutes et finalement, les particules se firent rares, puis disparurent. Le rayon s'éteignit et la salle se replongea dans le calme et la relative obscurité alors qu'Ellone était toujours inconsciente.

Les deux SeeDs arrivèrent enfin au laboratoire, après une bonne demi-heure de marche. Sur leur gauche se dessinait le grand bâtiment vitré, légèrement en retrait de la route. Les passants étaient rares dans ce quartier, d'une manière générale, les passants étaient rares à Esthar… Les habitants préféraient prendre l'omnitrône et traverser ainsi l'immense ville en quelques secondes seulement. De plus, les déplacements étaient presque inutiles puisque, dans cette ville Hi-Tech tout ou presque pouvait se faire par ordinateur. Ils arrivèrent donc devant un laboratoire désert. Seifer sortit le passe que lui avait donné le professeur et tapa le code d'accès. Il y eut un bruit et les grilles s'ouvrirent, elles se refermèrent sitôt après leur passage. Une fois la cour traversée, le blond réitéra la manœuvre pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Toutes les portes du laboratoire fonctionnaient selon le même principe: un passe universel et un code particulier. La moindre erreur déclenchait une alarme et l'arrivée immédiate ou presque d'une troupe de soldats esthariens.

Il s'étonna beaucoup de ne trouver que les deux premières portes verrouillées. Irvine dût se faire la même réflexion puisque, sans le regarder, il passa lui aussi en mode défensif, attentif au moindre bruit. Ils s'avancèrent ainsi dans les couloirs et ouvrirent les portes unes à unes sans échanger une seule parole. Ils s'arrêtèrent nets en voyant de la lumière filtrer sous les portes du laboratoire principal. Se plaçant chacun d'un côté de la porte, ils comptèrent mentalement jusqu'à cinq. Alors Seifer entra, suivi de près par Irvine en guise de couverture: la pièce était vide.

Ils observèrent rapidement les lieux. Tout semblait en ordre: des feuilles dans tous les sens, des livres empilés et ouverts sur le bureau, des tiroirs surchargés et un grand tableau presque entièrement recouvert par un graphique enrichi de notes, de flèches et autres annotations. Posant leur arme respective, ils regardèrent de plus près, cherchant à comprendre quelque chose. Ils ne firent pas attention à la salle annexe, plongée dans le noir et le silence absolus.

_Squall… Y'en a encore pour longtemps ? _

_ Non, on sera bientôt à Deling. _

Il regarda Linoa. Elle était préoccupée, quelque chose la tracassait, c'était évident. Curieux, il attendit néanmoins qu'elle se décide à lui en dire plus, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois là-bas au juste ? Parler au Major ? … Je ne suis pas SeeD, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider à grand chose… Je risque même plutôt de gêner…étant sa fille passée à l'ennemi. _

_ Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Je ne pouvais pas y aller seul et si j'avais douté de toi ou de tes compétences, j'aurais choisi Zell ou même Quistis pour m'accompagner. _Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_ Merci._ Linoa resta quelques instants silencieuse mais ces quelques mots ne lui suffisant pas, elle demanda encore._ Mais concrètement, on fait quoi ?_

_ On le laisse commencer pour en savoir plus et on avise ensuite…_** J'en sais pas plus que toi… Il va falloir attendre et jouer en seconde position… Je déteste ça et puis, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment**

Linoa était surprise de le voir sans plan précis. Jusque-là, Squall, comme Seifer, avait toujours agi en sachant exactement où il allait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, et le voir sûr de lui la rendait elle-même sûre d'elle. Il remarqua son hésitation et reprit son attitude de leader, complétant avec conviction.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne cède sur rien. Dollet nous a engagés pour défendre son indépendance: leurs intérêts sont donc prioritaires. Pour autant, il est hors de question de se dresser face à Galbadia pour le moment. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre et on doit être prêt à agir. L'objectif est de contrôler la zone pour y maintenir une paix relative. _**Il y a plus important à faire à Trabia **

Cette réponse sembla cette fois-ci la satisfaire puisqu'elle n'en demanda pas plus. Elle s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Selphie n'avait, elle, pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. Elle pilotait l'hydre, en direction de Trabia. Accompagnée de deux SeeDs, elle allait tenter de renouveler les sources de magie élémentale par les G-Forces correspondantes. En fait, elle se limiterait aux sources élémentales de feu. D'abord parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de contrer les monstres trabiens et surtout parce que les autres G-Forces n'étaient pas disponibles. Léviathan était censé être avec Irvine, Golgotha était comme toujours associée à Zell quant à Squall, il lui avait "prêté" Ifrit en échange de Shiva. Malgré les problèmes que laissait envisager la situation à Galbadia, Selphie était heureuse de ce changement de dernière minute: il lui donnait l'occasion d'être chef d'équipe et de changer de co-équipiers, de se faire de nouveaux amis. Elle les avait choisis sur les recommandations de Quistis qui, en tant qu'instructrice, connaissait bien le niveau de chacun. Il y avait Max, un spécialiste de la magie et du combat à distance, et Delna, une adepte des couteaux et du corps à corps. Son équipe était donc plutôt équilibrée malgré le peu d'expérience de ses membres. Les longues promenades dans la forêt seraient pour eux un bon moyen d'améliorer rapidement leur niveau par les nombreux combats qu'ils rencontreraient en chemin.

Cette nouvelle mission, même mineure, intéressait beaucoup Selphie qui avait de nouveau l'esprit joyeux. En effet, Irvine avait réussi à la joindre juste avant qu'elle ne parte et après une courte discussion, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleurs invitée à dîner dès son retour "pour passer une soirée agréable après une semaine d'ennui". Elle avait accepté sans hésiter oubliant son petit jeu. Après seulement deux jours sans lui parler, elle avait compris qu'il était trop tard, qu'il avait gagné. Elle soupira de sa conclusion et sourit malgré tout: voilà bien la seule défaite qu'elle accepterait jamais !

_T.G.U en vue: droit devant ! Attention arrivée imminente, veuillez-vous préparer à descendre et inutile d'attacher votre ceinture, je vais faire atterrir cette merveille en douceur… _

Tout en commentant ainsi la descente, Selphie ralentit, réduisit progressivement l'altitude et posa l'hydre dans une clairière, à proximité de l'université. Elle coupa les moteurs et quitta son siège de commandant de bord. Max et Delna l'attendaient sagement. Selphie, son nunchaku à la main, les précéda surexcitée.

_Bonne nouvelle co-équipiers ! Au programme ce soir: entraînement et repos ! On ne commence le travail que demain matin. Rendez-vous devant la fontaine à 6h30 précises, prêts à partir. Un élève va vous faire visiter les lieux. Des questions ? Non ? Alors rompez ! Vous avez quartier libre. _

_ Très bien Selphie. Bonne soirée et à demain !_

**C'est pas si difficile d'être chef ! C'est même plutôt marrant en fait… y'a que Squall pour pas aimer… **Ce pensant, elle s'élança en courant vers l'imposant bâtiment désormais presque entièrement reconstruit.

**Une échelle des pouvoirs. Mais comment a-t-il pu mesurer la puissance de G-Forces sans les avoir ?! Léviathan, Tomberry et Bahamut: pour les obtenir, il faut se battre, et avoir un bon niveau même ! … C'est bizarre… Et cette quatrième courbe ? Elle représente quoi ?**

_ T'as vu ça ? On dirait qu'il a stocké des G-Forces … Et de la magie, des brasiers: basiques+ et même X… Eh ! Y'a des sidérals, des quarts, des météores… Impressionnant le vieux Geyser !_

_ Inquiétant plutôt... La courbe E, elle représente quoi selon toi ? _

_ Une G-Force inconnue et surpuissante peut-être. Regarde, à elle seule elle a un potentiel qui vaut les trois autres G-Forces réunies ! A ton avis, Ultimécia, elle se placerait où sur ce graphique ? _

**Bonne question. Aucune idée… Certainement bien plus haut que toutes les G-Forces réunies. Attends une minute, E comme Edéa ?! Non, c'est pas possible, on est là pour éviter ça, éviter que Geyser ne mette en pratique ses idées saugrenues. A moins qu'il n'ait commencé avant qu'on arrive, ça expliquerait les doutes de Laguna et une partie du charabia incessant de ce nabot…**

_ Eh, j'y pense, et si le E c'était Ellone ?!_ L'interrompit Irvine fier de sa conclusion._ Ca voudrait dire que le vieux fou a déjà commencé ses expériences et que Laguna avait raison de s'inquiéter._

_ Il faut tirer ça au clair. Viens, finissons d'inspecter les lieux, on préviendra Laguna ensuite. Pour l'instant on est tranquille: personne n'est au courant et Zell surveille le professeur._

Seifer avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il entendit un bruit dans la pièce annexe. Les deux SeeDs se dirigèrent vers la porte. Seifer mit sa main la poignée. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une musique criarde retentit. C'était raté pour la discrétion et l'effet de surprise, grâce à ce cher Irvine et son fichu téléphone portable. Seifer enrageait, il appuya franchement sur la poignée: autant y aller directement maintenant ! Il fit un pas en arrière, étonné.

_ Et voilà, on y est. _Squall regarda Linoa, elle s'était endormie. Il se pencha sur elle et entreprit de la réveiller, tâche difficile s'il en est. _Linoa, … Linoa… Réveille-toi, on est arrivé à Deling. _

_ Je dormais pas ! _Tenta-t-elle, peu convaincante, en rouvrant les yeux.

_ Bien sûr. _Il lui sourit et prit les bagages. Elle le suivit hors de la gare les yeux encore un peu embrumés. _C'est quelle ligne pour un hôtel? _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Un homme en livrée s'avança vers eux.

_ M. Leonhart, Melle Linoa ? Je suis le chauffeur personnel du major Caraway. Veuillez-me suivre je vous prie. Il vous attend au manoir où il a fait préparer des chambres. _

_ Nous devons refuser, _Répondit Squall. _Nous sommes ici en visite officielle. Vous pouvez rentrer et lui dire que nous serons à la résidence présidentielle dans trois heures, prêts à négocier. _

_ Mais… _

_ Ne discutez pas Paul._ Confirma la brune.

Le chauffeur s'inclina sans insister et rentra transmettre le message au major. Une fois seuls dans leur chambre d'hôtel, Squall et Linoa prirent le temps de s'installer et de se préparer si tant est qu'ils puissent se préparer à l'inconnu. Linoa se trouvait mal à l'aise à sa place. Squall, lui, craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il se retrouvait encore et toujours avec le rôle décisionnaire. De ses actes dépendrait le sort de dizaines, voire de centaines de personnes. Il détestait cela.

Chez lui, le major était ravi, tout se passait comme prévu. Il se rendit à la résidence présidentielle, sûr de lui. La seconde partie de son plan était prête, elle ne pouvait que réussir, ce jeune prétentieux serait obligé de céder.

_ Bonsoir Major. Nous voici, comme convenu, représentants de la TGCE's Union._ Commença Squall en le saluant formellement.

_ Bonsoir._ Répondit négligemment le major avant de s'adresser à sa fille._ Linoa, je suis content de voir que tu vas bien même si je ne pensais pas te voir devenir si rapidement SeeD. J'imagine qu'avoir des amis haut placés t'a été utile… _Il accompagna le sous-entendu d'un regard à Squall comme il insistait un peu trop sur le terme d'ami.

_ Venons-en au fait Major. Quels sont vos projets concernant Dollet ?_ Demanda Squall, impatient.

_ Asseyez-vous donc._ Les invita Caraway se mettant lui-même à l'aise. _Je vais vous expliquer tout ça. Vous allez voir c'est très simple: je veux ces territoires. _Il coupa Squall d'un geste de la main. _Mais je ne suis pas une brute, je suis prêt à discuter. Et puis, je sais que la ville est sous votre protection et que j'ai peu de chance de l'avoir par la force. Or, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait fortement vous intéresser. Voilà le marché... _


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 20 

_ Bonsoir Seifer. Surpris de me voir ? _

_ Ellone ?!_

_ Je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas oubliée. _

_ Ellone, tu vas bien ? _Demanda Irvine, suspicieux. _Et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as l'air… bizarre _**Malsaine même **

_ Je vais très bien Irvine, rassure-toi. _Elle afficha un large sourire._ Je suis là parce que, comme tu le sais, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur mon passé..._

Les deux SeeDs ne dirent rien, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ? Ils restèrent sur leur garde et la laissèrent continuer.

_ Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen d'y accéder enfin. Vous voulez bien m'aider ?_ Sa voix était comme toujours, calme et douce, peut-être un peu trop.

_ Précise._ Avança prudemment Seifer.

_ C'est très simple: j'ai simplement besoin de vos pouvoirs. _

_ Précise encore._ Redemanda Seifer, de plus en plus méfiant.**Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Ellone ?**

Elle fronça insensiblement les sourcils. La situation devenait difficile, pour commencer, ils n'étaient pas censés être là, et puis pourquoi se méfiaient-ils d'elle ? Elle garda la même voix comme elle expliquait.

_ Je ne grandis plus et donc mon don ne se développe plus. Je suis dans une impasse Seifer._Aucune réaction. _… Irvine…_Elle le sentit fléchir et lui lança un regard triste. _Heureusement, grâce à cette merveilleuse machine inventée par le docteur Geyser, je peux faire mienne la magie de n'importe qui et ainsi enfin trouver des réponses !_

**Et ce qui n'était qu'un don inoffensif va devenir un pouvoir redoutable… **Pensa Seifer. Ellone fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. Bien plus difficile.

Au palais, Zell commençait à s'inquiéter. Ses co-équipiers étaient partis en début d'après-midi. D'après ses souvenirs, le laboratoire ne devait pas être à plus de cinq minutes en omnitrône, c'est à dire une bonne demi-heure à pied. Quoiqu'il en soit, la liste de courses n'avait pas l'air si longue que ça, ils auraient dû être revenus depuis deux bonnes heures au moins.

**20 heures … 19 à Balamb et 18 à Deling **Calcula Zell. Il commençait à s'impatienter. Il y avait près d'une heure maintenant que le professeur s'était retiré dans sa chambre, pestant contre "ce grand blond qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux". Leur journée était donc terminée. La nuit, le professeur était confié aux soldats esthariens. Ils ne craignaient pas grand chose puisque le savant n'était autorisé à retourner dans son bureau, poursuivre ses travaux, qu'une fois le soleil levé, c'est-à-dire vers 8h.

Après avoir longuement hésité ne voulant pas passer pour un paniquard, Zell s'était décidé à appeler Irvine, à tout hasard. Le téléphone avait sonné une fois, puis on lui avait raccroché au nez. Il n'avait pas laissé de message. Problème technique ? Nouvel excès d'autorité de Seifer ? Ennuis extérieurs ? C'était sans importance. Le petit blond devenu inutile au palais présidentiel partit prendre l'air et se dirigea à petites foulées vers le laboratoire, voir de ses yeux ce qu'il en retournait.

Ca ne devait pas être très grave puisque aucune alarme n'avait été donnée. Ils devaient être en prise avec l'un des quelques monstres qui traînait encore; un Marsupial probablement, ces espèces de tigres à grandes moustaches étaient coriaces.

Pas mécontent de quitter enfin l'espace confiné et rouge du quartier des invités, Zell prit le temps d'admirer la ville. Se promener à Esthar à cette heure en changeait complètement la perception. Le soleil bas rendait le reflet des parois des grands bâtiments vitrés moins agressif. L'air frais du soir succédait à la chaleur sèche et étouffante du jour. Les quelques monstres encore présents dans le centre se cachaient pour la nuit, rendant la ville aux habitants qui, eux, se faisaient toujours aussi rares.

_ Nous vous écoutons Major. Mais que les choses soient claires. Nous sommes ici en tant que porte-parole de Dollet avec le soutien de la TGCE's Union. Nous ne sommes pas habilités à décider._

_ Puisque nous en sommes aux précisions, je ne crois pas que Linoa soit habilitée à être ici. Elle n'a pas sa place à la B.G.U. Comme je vous l'ai dit et comme je lui ai dit, elle n'est pas des vôtres. Vous devriez la laisser re…_

_ On ne va pas revenir dessus à chaque fois !_ S'exclama-t-elle avec lassitude._ Ca fait déjà longtemps que je décide de ma vie. C'est moi qui ai choisi de rester auprès de Squall, et, dernière précision, je ne suis pas encore une SeeD. _

Le major lâcha l'affaire, mieux valait ne pas les brusquer, chaque chose en son temps.

_ Très bien._ Il soupira et prit un ton électoral._ Galbadia est un grand pays. Un grand pays, mais un pays en crise. Je suis convaincu que son redressement passera par son unité. C'est pourquoi il faut faire taire les dissidents, les soumettre à Deling City, à l'autorité de la capitale. Les populations de Dollet, Timber et Winhill ne comprennent pas leur intérêt, ils ont besoin d'être guidés dans leurs choix. Je n'agis pas par intérêt personnel mais pour le bien des territoires et du continent entier, comprenez-le bien. _

_ Difficile de comprendre des personnes se pensant suffisamment supérieures pour décider à la place des concernés…_

_ N'est-ce pourtant pas là le rôle des politiciens ? Agir et décider pour le bien de leurs citoyens ? _

_ Justement, _leurs _citoyens. Dollet, Timber et Winhill ne veulent pas être vos citoyens. Et puis, vous devriez d'abord stabiliser la capitale avant de ne serait-ce que songer à étendre votre pouvoir… _

_ Vous n'êtes pas là pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Je vous ai fais venir pour éviter de recourir à la force, pour ménager la population. Encore une fois, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout cela se termine par une guerre. Mes intentions sont pacifiques mais je savais que la TGCE's Union refuserait de le voir. Cependant, j'ai les moyens de vous persuader. _

**Attention, voilà le piège**

_ Vous me laissez reprendre Dollet, sans faire d'histoire, et je suis prêt à vous faire une faveur. Je suis prêt à retirer ma plainte contre la sorcière Edéa, votre très chère gouvernante. N'est-elle pas censée passer deux années en prison ? C'est long deux ans, quand on est une femme, une femme d'un certain âge en plus… _

Squall ne dit rien, son expression n'avait pas changée. Impassible, parfaite maîtrise, vu de l'extérieur. L'effort prit toute sa volonté et sa patience. Son esprit passait en revue toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Linoa, elle, ne se gêna pas pour les exprimer à voix haute, elle se leva et hurla presque.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est du chantage, c'est injuste ! Tu n'es qu'… ! _

_ Linoa. _La voix de Squall ne trahissait aucune émotion. Linoa se tut en entendant son nom, mais elle ne décolérait pas. Le brun se leva à son tour en prenant sur lui et s'adressa cette fois-ci au major.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes pas habilités à décider. Nous avons entendu votre requête, nous en ferons part à l'Union et vous donnerons une réponse dès que possible. Mais avant tout, nous devons vous prévenir que le moindre incident mettra fin à ces négociations. En attendant la décision, Dollet reste sous la protection du SeeD. _

_ Nous sommes d'accord. Mes troupes ne bougeront pas… pour le moment. _

Le major Caraway, qui s'était levé lui aussi, contourna le bureau et se plaça devant le jeune homme. Il se redressa et lui tendit cordialement la main. Squall se plia au cérémonialdiplomatique et accepta le geste, il lui serra la main, avec peut-être un peu trop de force. Il sortit ensuite, Linoa à ses côtés. Elle fulminait toujours.

Même s'il ne disait rien, Squall n'était pas indifférent à cette histoire. Ce choix était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Comment allait-il pouvoir trancher ? Car il avait menti au Major. Il n'était pas venu en simple porte-parole c'eut été trop simple. Les Dolletiens lui avaient laissé tout pouvoir de décision, Trabia se désintéressait du cas, il ne participait que pour soutenir le petit duché avec qui les affaires marchaient bien et s'en remettait au SeeD, allié de toujours, de même qu'Esthar: Laguna faisait confiance à son fils. Il était bien avancé… Une fois dans la rue, Linoa lui prit la main dans un geste réconfortant, elle commençait à bien le connaître et savait que s'ils étaient partis si vite c'était parce qu'il se sentait à la limite de l'explosion, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il la regarda et voulut se forcer à sourire. Echec.

En silence, ils firent quelques pas en direction de leur hôtel, profitant du calme venu avec la tombée de la nuit. Linoa, qui ne savait rester silencieuse qu'aussi longtemps que Zell pouvait tenir assis, mena sa réflexion à voix haute.

_ Si tu acceptes, tout le monde y gagne. Edéa est libre, Dollet est certes sous contrôle Galbadien mais personne n'est blessé et ça évite une seconde destruction. Et puis, vous pourrez toujours la reprendre. Mieux, on pourrait faire croire qu'on les laisse entrer, et dès que les papiers sont signés, hop on contre-attaque ! Les Galbadiens n'auront même pas le temps de réagir !!!_

Squall l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, c'était bien le style de Linoa d'élaborer des plans plus bancals les uns que les autres. La ruse était grossière et connue, usée, ridicule… Ca ne pouvait pas marcher. Il continua à se taire mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas.** Si j'accepte, je trahis la parole de Dollet, je suis là pour garantir leur indépendance. Si j'accepte, oui Edéa est libre mais sur quoi me fera-t-il chanter pour avoir Timber ? Et Winhill ? Si j'accepte et que je reviens sur ma parole, je rends l'accord caduque et le problème reste posé… Mais le refus est au moins aussi risqué. Si je refuse, je déclenche un nouveau conflit alors que personne n'y est préparé. Personne qu'il s'agisse de Galbadia ou de Dollet n'a les moyens de supporter une autre crise de cette ampleur. Mais si j'attends, Galbadia reprendra des forces, bien plus vite que Dollet et les dégâts seront encore plus importants. Je ne peux pas rester neutre, on s'est engagé à défendre le duché, je suis responsable de la ville. C'est une des missions du SeeD que d'aider les faibles aux justes causes, et l'indépendance est une juste cause… Bravo Major, c'est finement joué…**

_ Squall, parle-moi… S'il te plaît, ne garde pas tout pour toi, tu sais combien c'est mauvais… Squall, je t'aiderai, … on t'aidera tous … tu n'es pas seul… Dis-moi à quoi tu penses… Squall…_

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. L'impression que le pire est à venir… _

_ C'est pas vraiment la touche optimiste que j'espérais entendre. _

_ Je sais, désolé…_Il poursuivit, regardant toujours devant._ Le major nous tient, dans un cas comme dans l'autre on est perdant, reste à choisir quel sera le moindre mal qui, de toutes façons, sera une catastrophe._

_ Tu devrais appeler Cid, en tant qu'ancien proviseur, il sera de bon conseil. _

_ J'imagine qu'en tant que mari aussi. "Bonjour Cid, à votre avis, je devrais faire quoi: respecter un contrat signé avec un petit duché ou éviter deux années de prison à votre femme ?" _Squall n'avait pas pu empêcher le ton moqueur de cette remarque, il s'excusa aussitôt. _Linoa, je … excuse-moi…_

_ Non, tu as raison, c'était idiot._ Le silence se réinstalla. Quelques minutes passèrent.

_ Laguna pourrait avoir une idée, je devrais l'appeler. _Squall soupira à cette perspective. _Pas vraiment envie de déjà rentrer à l'hôtel ruminer tout ça._ Il proposa se tournant enfin vers elle._ Je t'invite à dîner ? _

**C'est bien Squall ça. Il est prêt à se risquer à un dîner en tête-à-tête pour éviter de parler à son père… D'accord j'y gagne une soirée en amoureux mais pas de la façon dont je devrais… Il va falloir changer ces manières. A nous deux Roméo ! Première leçon: être un peu plus démonstratif** Elle accepta avec un grand sourire et le prit par la taille, l'obligeant ainsi à passer son bras sur ses épaules.** Voilà qui est déjà mieux. **


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 21 

Bien que ni Irvine ni Seifer ne crurent Ellone, ils relâchèrent leur garde sur un signe convenu pour la mettre en confiance et essayer d'en savoir plus. Elle souriait toujours, semblant ne pas remarquer leur méfiance. Un étranger à la scène eut tout de suite repéré que les deux partis cherchaient à se placer dans des intérêts convergents: tandis que les deux SeeDs se rapprochaient de la machine dans un objectif de contrôle et d'observation, Ellone les laissait faire. En effet, il serait ainsi plus simple pour elle de les faire s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et alors de récupérer leurs magies.

**C'est pas normal… Trop facile… On dirait qu'elle veut nous attirer dans ce coin et ON EST EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE AVOIR COMME DES BLEUS ! **Seifer voulut faire demi-tour pour la cerner, impossible, il était immobilisé par un stop.

_ Bien vu Seifer, tu as compris. Dommage pour toi, tu as compris un peu trop tard._ Seifer était désormais inoffensif. Près de la machine, Irvine resta sans réagir, complètement dépassé. Depuis quand Ellone était-elle devenue capable d'utiliser de la magie ? Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la question suivante, à savoir, depuis quand était-elle devenue méchante ? Irvine se retrouva impuissant, victime d'un aphasie. _Irvine… Fais-moi plaisir et aide-moi. Assieds-toi dans ce fauteuil. Tu ne sentiras rien …_

_ Irvine, ne l'écoute pas et libère-moi ! _

_ Impossible, elle m'a jeté un aphasie !_

_ Sers-toi d'Ondine et de la capacité traitement alors !_

_ J'ai pas Ondine, tu m'as demandé de la laisser à la B.G.U. Tu te souviens ? "on ne s'encombre pas de choses inutiles" _

**Il ne sait pas obéir quand on lui ordonne d'éteindre un téléphone et il ne pose pas de question quand on lui demande de désassocier sa G-Force attitrée… **Excédé, Seifer exigea alors un défigeur.

_ Ben, j'en ai pas non plus... C'est Zell qui est chargé des objets… _Le cow-boy avait maintenant perdu son ton moqueur. La situation était vraiment mauvaise, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire: attaquer. Et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. **Je ne peux pas frapper Ellone ! Elle n'est pas armée, et puis, elle fait partie du groupe, c'est un peu notre grande sœur… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? … Ellone … Mais si je la laisse faire, elle prendra des forces et on perdra le contrôle de la situation… Comme à Deling quand j'ai hésité à tirer sur Edéa, à cause de moi. Cette fois, je dois faire mon boulot et la stopper.**.

La jeune fille eut moins de scrupules et profita des hésitations de son petit frère pour poursuivre. A l'aide d'un décubitus, elle le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil. Une fois installé, elle le paralysa d'un stop et s'approcha de la console. En rage mais impuissant, Seifer regarda le rayon formé par la mise en marche de la machine. Il observa malgré lui fasciné les particules magiques émaner d'Irvine pour se faire absorber non pas par la machine mais par Ellone elle-même. Sous la violence de l'expérience qui aspirait littéralement ses forces, Irvine sombra dans l'inconscience. Le sourire qu'affichait Ellone se fit alors satisfait puis franchement malsain. Elle dévisagea Seifer et s'amusa de la crainte et du dégoût qu'elle trouva dans ses yeux habituellement si fiers. Finalement, le rayon s'affaiblit et disparut.

_ Tu vois, Seifer, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est parfaitement indolore. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est simplement évanoui. A ton tour maintenant !_

**Elle va devoir me libérer pour m'emmener là-bas… Ca ne durera qu'un instant, il faut que je me tienne prêt à agir, je n'aurai pas de deuxième chance**

_ Laissons Irvine se reposer, je peux très bien prendre tes pouvoirs à distance. Et puis, tu es figé, alors tu ne risques pas de te blesser en tombant inconscient. _

_ Que veux-tu au juste ? Si tes intentions sont si bien fondées que ça, pourquoi t'as rien dit ? La magie est dangereuse. Sa puissance est envoûtante, tu vas te perdre Ellone. Arrête-ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_ Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale, non ? Je ne veux pas détruire le monde, moi. _

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le vouloir. _Ricana-t-il._ La magie s'en chargera pour toi. _

_ SILENCE ! J'en ai assez entendu. _Elle se tut elle-même un instant et reprit de sa voix habituelle. _Inutile de chercher à gagner du temps Seifer…Laisse-moi faire… Je n'ai rien contre toi ou qui que ce soit, je ne veux que la vérité. _

Sur ce, elle ralluma la machine. Seifer vit le rayon venir à lui et dans un réflexe ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger. **Idiot ! Ce n'est que de la lumière… **Il les rouvrit et plongea son regard dans celui d'Ellone avec résolution. L'expérience n'était pas douloureuse, elle avait raison. Mais elle lui laissait une troublante impression de dédoublement. Comme si ses cellules se divisaient, perdant unes à unes la part de magie qu'elles contenaient. Il se refusait à faiblir, pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister à la sensation qui l'envahissait peu à peu: il était persuadé de se transformer en nuage. Un bruit dans les couloirs lui redonna espoir.

**Zell ! Y'a qu'lui pour trottiner comme ça ! **Il pensa ensuite, assez mal à propos **Eh ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?**

Ellone arrêta brutalement le transfert en l'entendant elle aussi. Si elle n'avait pas changé, Seifer eut juré avoir lu de la peur dans ses yeux. Ca ne dura cependant qu'un instant. Elle s'effaça rapidement et disparut non sans lui avoir auparavant dit au revoir d'un ton indéchiffrable.

A Trabia, Selphie, Delna et Max passaient une excellente soirée. Il faut dire que l'objectif exact de leur mission, et surtout son importance leur échappait un peu. Pour eux, il suffisait d'invoquer Ifrit, le faire attaquer une source vide pour qu'elle soit aussitôt régénérée, tout simplement. C'était l'affaire d'une journée tout au plus. Avec un véhicule ils auraient vite fait de quadriller la zone. Il n'y aurait alors plus qu'à éliminer les monstres affectés ou évolués.

Ils furent soudainement interrompus dans leur partie de Triple Triad par l'alerte de la serre de combat. Sans hésiter, les trois SeeDs laissèrent leurs cartes et se ruèrent dans les couloirs vérifiant au passage leurs associations. La serre de combat de Trabia fonctionnait selon le même principe que celle de Balamb à la différence près que les monstres étaient adaptés au climat et à la faune locale. On y trouvait ainsi, au lieu des orchidas et des T-Rex, des licornes et des satyrux. Ce soir, ces derniers semblaient pris d'une furie collective et attaquaient, avec une force jusque-là jamais rencontrée, quiconque entrait.

Les instructeurs avaient fait évacuer les lieux et bloquer l'entrée. Cependant, cette réaction avait apparemment rendu les monstres encore plus furieux. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Selphie dès qu'ils la virent arriver. La brunette resta un instant désorientée ne sachant quel ordre donner pour remédier au problème. Elle eut une rapide pensée pour Squall dont elle aurait apprécié la présence: lui aurait su quoi faire. Elle décida de suivre son exemple et commença sur un ton sérieux qu'elle employait rarement:

_ Les choses sont simples, je veux cinq équipes: trois à ma gauche, deux avec la mienne. On avance et on écrase tout monstre dangereusement évolué. Le problème devrait être réglé au point de contact. Ce n'est pas chronométré alors pas de précipitation, assurez vos arrières. Tout blessé fait immédiatement demi-tour et est remplacé. Pas de risques inutiles. Des questions ? Non, alors en avant, la chasse au satyrux est ouverte ! Ah oui, dernière remarque: leur force vient d'une déficience magique, profitez-en !_ Sitôt les ordres distribués, son naturel revint au galop et elle s'élança avec un "Booyaka !" retentissant.

La foule d'élèves se maintint devant les lourdes portes quelques minutes encore après que les équipes soient entrées. Un instructeur dispersa les curieux et monta à l'étage faire son rapport au proviseur. Une fois mis au courant celui-ci appela son homologue balambien.

_ Nida? Ici Trabia. Le proviseur est dans le coin ? _

_ Squall ? Non, il est en mission mais Shu est là, elle le remplace en son absence. Je vous la passe ?_

_ S'il te plaît. _

Intriguée, Shu prit le combiné des mains de son collègue.

_ Allô ? Ici Shu. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? _

_ Le commandant en chef Leonhart nous a demandé de le tenir au courant en cas de souci. Eh bien, on a un gros problème! Les monstres sont déchaînés ici !!! On est en train de purger les nôtres, ceux de la serre de combat, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent. Mais on ne pourra pas purger toute la région ! Encore heureux que les habitants soient rares dans ces montagnes. _

_ La situation est sous-contrôle ? _

_ Pour le moment oui, mais on ne sait toujours pas d'où viennent ces changements…_

_ Une équipe y travaille. On ne va pas tarder à savoir. Rappelez-nous dès que vous aurez du nouveau. _

_ Sans problème. Bonne chance dans vos recherches !_

_ Merci. _

Elle raccrocha en soupirant.

**"Bonne chance"… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit ce dont on ait besoin… Mais je sens qu'on va avoir besoin de courage. Les ennuis approchent… … Je l'ai mis où le numéro de Squall ? **Elle chercha dans les dossiers étalés sur le bureau et retrouva la page où elle avait griffonné le nom de l'hôtel où il était descendu ainsi que le numéro de sa chambre. Elle reprit le combiné et appela, sans résultat. Elle essaya alors son numéro personnel: occupé.

Une heure de marche silencieuse ou presque dans les rues de Deling n'avait rien changé au problème. Squall avait toujours la tête aussi embrumée, il cherchait désespérément une solution et n'en trouvait aucune. Pourtant, au fond de lui il savait déjà ce qu'il répondrait: et c'était ça son vrai problème. Il savait qu'il ne cèderait pas et qu'il confirmerait donc la condamnation d'Edéa, la seule figure affective ayant jamais traversé sa vie, hormis Linoa, … évidemment. Il avait l'impression d'être un bourreau et se sentait impuissant, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement il n'était plus seul, Linoa était là. Penser à elle fit naître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, sourire que la brune ne manqua pas. Elle saisit l'occasion de se rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui pour lui montrer son soutien. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Il prit gentiment son visage entre ses mains et en retraça les lignes.

_ Désolé, ça fait une heure déjà qu'on marche. Pas trop fatiguée ? Je t'avais promis un dîner, pas une randonnée…_

_ Je vais bien t'inquiète pas. Tu te sens mieux ? _

_ A peine. _Répondit-il avec honnêteté. _On a perdu. Les conditions sont inacceptables et ton père le sait. Il ne négociera rien et on a rien à proposer, aucun moyen de pression... On ne va pas pouvoir éviter le conflit. La victoire ne posera pas de problème mais on n'aura pas réussi à sauver Edéa… J'ai échoué._

_ Ne dis pas ça. Elle ne t'a rien demandé et ne t'en voudra pas. Elle serait même plutôt déçu de te voir céder et trahir tes valeurs. Faire passer ses sentiments avant son devoir, ce ne serait pas digne du grand Squall Leonhart, commandant en chef de l'élite militaire, le SeeD !_

_ Très drôle…_

_ Non, je suis sincère, Squall. _

Il réfléchit un instant à ses derniers mots et décida de laisser les problèmes attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Ils se remirent à marcher main dans la main, décidés à profiter malgré tout de la soirée qui s'offrait. C'était sans compter sur le reste du monde qui se rappela à eux quand le téléphone de Squall sonna. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître le nom. **Seifer. A cette heure ?**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 22 

_C'est parfait, tout se déroule comme prévu. Je suis sûr que notre jeune commandant est troublé et qu'il va céder. Il n'a pas le choix, c'est du tout cuit ! Il ne pourra pas refuser sa liberté à sa gouvernante adorée, tout juste revenue._ Il se tourna vers son conseiller. _Dites à mes généraux de se tenir prêts. Dans peu de jours, Dollet sera à nous. Mais dites-leur bien de ne pas tout détruire cette fois ! Je veux la ville et ses habitants, pas des ruines remplies de rebelles: j'en ai assez à Timber. _Il sourit et ajouta. _Plus pour longtemps maintenant._

Le professeur se résolut enfin à quitter le bureau du président après une heure de plaintes. Kyros prit le premier la parole.

_ Cette histoire va nous rendre fous ! Encore une fois, Laguna, pourquoi on n'arrête pas toutes ces expériences ? Tu es président après tout ! _

_ J'aimerais, crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir. Seulement, j'ai été élu président de cette ville il y a 15 ans. Je ne vais pas sombrer dans la dictature et l'arbitraire aujourd'hui ! Le professeur a signé un accord que nous avons tous les deux approuvé: il reste faire ses expériences à Esthar et on se contente de le surveiller de loin. On ne peut agir que si c'est dangereux pour la population. Et pour l'instant, on a aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit, à moins que tu ne comprennes ses équations ?_

Kyros renifla et Ward rit de son rire muet. Sans en tenir compte, Laguna poursuivit son raisonnement.

_ L'idéal serait d'avoir avec nous des personnes extérieures pour intervenir en toute discrétion. Des professionnels… _

_ On appelle ça des mercenaires et on en a justement trois sous la main…_ S'énerva Kyros._ Ils n'en auraient pas pour longtemps à tout saboter…_

Laguna parut un court moment considérer cette possibilité avec sérieux mais réagit.

_** Non, on ne peut pas ! Les travaux de ce professeur sont peut-être l'avenir, le progrès, la solution à bien des problèmes… On doit lui laisser sa chance. **_

Pendant que ces deux parlaient, Ward était allé lire un message reçu à l'instant. Il provenait du centre de mesure qui avait enregistré une alarmante activité magique injustifiée. Kyros en prit à son tour connaissance avant de le tendre à Laguna.

_** Ca te suffit comme preuve ?**_

_ Comment ça "Ellone a perdu la tête" ? _

_ Comment ? En utilisant une des machines du fou. La question reste: pourquoi. Elle avait l'air sincère en parlant de son passé mais j'crois qu'la magie est trop forte pour elle: elle la contrôle pas._

_ Peu importe. Elle est où ? _**Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à d'autres**

_** J'en sais rien moi ! Elle m'a pas expliqué ses plans ! Je sais seulement qu'elle a beaucoup de magie et qu'elle en cherche encore. Faudrait savoir quelles conséquences ça va avoir…**_

_ Déséquilibre magique: raréfaction des sources et développement, par compensation, de la puissance des monstres. _Il sentit la surprise à l'autre bout du fil et expliqua_: On en a déjà un aperçu à Trabia._

_ On fait quoi alors ? _

_ Vous restez à Esthar. Expliquez le cas à Laguna, faites-en sorte que Geyser reste tranquille et qu'il cherche de quoi rétablir l'ordre des choses. Je préviens les Gardens qu'ils se tiennent prêts à protéger les villes. Linoa et moi, on vous rejoint dès que possible pour commencer les recherches. Il faut aussi savoir ce qu'elle a emmagasiné, qu'on ait une idée précise de ce à quoi s'attendre. _

_ Comment ça se présente pour vous ? _

Squall grimaça et sut que le blond avait senti son embarras: ils étaient trop semblables pour se mentir.

_ Mal… Prévenez-moi quand vous avez du nouveau. _Il raccrocha avant d'avoir à donner plus de détails.

_** Mauvaises nouvelles, hein ? **_

Il acquiesça et allait expliquer la situation quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

**Shu ? C'est de pire en pire…**

_Squall Leonhart._ Répondit-il s'attendant à tout.

_ Bonsoir commandant !_ Le ton enjoué ne dura pas._ On a des nouvelles de Trabia: plutôt mauvaises._

_ Comment se débrouille Selphie ? _

_ La situation s'aggrave. Trabia Garden purge actuellement sa serre de combat. Les monstres sont devenus fous à ce qu'il paraît. _

_ Et les autres régions ? _

_ Rien à signaler. Le problème reste local même s'il se rapproche de Shumi Village. A ce rythme, on s'attend à intervenir d'ici une dizaine de jours pour leur éviter l'isolement. Mais on en est pas encore là._

**On n'a toujours pas fini de purger Esthar, on ne pourra jamais vider tout un continent! Il faut agir vite**

_ Tu as eu des nouvelles de Seifer ? _Poursuivit Shu.

_** Oui, le problème est localisé, reste à le résoudre. **_

_ Et pour vous ? Comment ça se passe avec Caraway ? _

Il préféra esquiver la question.

_** On s'en occupe. Vois avec Quistis pour que des équipes soient prêtes en permanence pour intervenir au besoin. Que les SeeDs stockent leurs magies en défense et favorisent l'attaque directe. Qu'ils aient avec eux des objets soignants: il faut adopter une nouvelle stratégie de combat.**_

_ Très bien chef Squall ! Je te rappelle s'il y a du nouveau. _

Squall mit fin à la communication et exposa ses projets à Linoa qui attendait patiemment, bien qu'inquiète.

_** On part demain en fin de matinée. Ils ont besoin de nous à Esthar. Reste à refuser l'offre du major sans créer de conflit. Une idée ? **_

La nuit fut courte aux quatre coins du globe. Tous se levèrent tôt, excepté à Trabia où la chasse aux monstres avait duré jusqu'à l'aube.

_ Bonjour tout le monde !_ Salua Laguna d'une voix fatiguée en entrant dans son immense bureau d'ordinaire si vide et aujourd'hui si encombré.

Au centre de tout ça était sagement assis le professeur Geyser surveillé de près par les trois SeeDs ainsi que Ward et Kyros. Ils eurent un geste plus ou moins vague en réponse à leur ami et le laissèrent poursuivre.

_** Je vois que vous avez tout préparé. Bien, on a pas de temps à perdre. Ellone est en danger. **_

**Ellone est _un_ danger** Rectifia mentalement Seifer.

_** Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'elle a fait exactement, ce qu'elle veut faire, ce qu'elle peut faire et surtout, où elle est. Professeur, je vous conseille fortement de tout nous expliquer. J'ai bien dit tout. Assez de vos expériences secrètes ! **_

Cet éclat de voix, bien qu'encore trop faible pour être réellement qualifié d'éclat, eut son effet. Il était vraiment rare pour Laguna de s'emporter. Ravi d'être le centre de l'attention et d'avoir l'occasion de s'expliquer, encore et toujours inconscient de la gravité de la situation, le professeur se mit à tourner en rond et commença.

_** J'ai trouvé le moyen d'emmagasiner la magie, de la contrôler, ou du moins d'en contrôler la quantité présente dans la nature. Grâce à ce système on pourrait supprimer le risque de voir apparaître une nouvelle sorcière ! **_

_ On s'en fout de vos rêves ! Il nous faut du concret, des réponses. _L'interrompit Seifer. Personne ne releva l'insolence de son intervention. Le professeur, outré, reprit.

_ Toujours aussi patient hein ? … … … Très bien, très bien. Passons à la technique. _Il regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes et compléta avec pédanterie. _Enfin, sa version simplifiée. _

Personne ne réagit. Le pied de Zell frappa cependant le sol avec force. Mais, faisant un effort sur lui-même, il s'assit et s'obligea à rester immobile. Irvine se concentra, les sciences n'avaient jamais été son fort, il se sentait plus proche des grands aventuriers américains que d'Einstein. Laguna s'assit à son bureau et Kyros prit place dans un fauteuil, à sa droite tandis que Ward restait fermement campé sur ses deux pieds. Seifer lui s'adossa nonchalamment au mur, croisant les bras et remontant un pied. Tous installés pour patienter au mieux pendant que le professeur expliquait la fonction de chacun des graphiques. Ils avaient renoncé à le bousculer dans l'espoir de le faire avancer plus vite: ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

_ Voici donc la puissance de Léviathan, Tomberry et Bahamut. On reconnaît bien la hiérarchie existante. Bahamut est près de trois fois supérieur à Tomberry mais seulement un tiers de plus que Léviathan… Observez maintenant la quatrième courbe. Etrange non ? _Il avisa les regards curieux et précisa. _Elle représente les pouvoirs d'Edéa. _Une onde de choc se propagea dans la salle. Laguna fut le premier à réagir, réagir étant un bien grand mot. Il bafouilla.

_ E…Edéa ? … Mais… que … Comment ? _

**Laguna en pleine démonstration de son talent ! **Soupira Kyros avant de reformuler.

_Vous ne deviez rien faire sans notre accord. Comment avez-vous pu lui proposer une telle expérience sans nous avertir ? _

_ Elle est venue d'elle-même à mon laboratoire pour me demander de l'aide !_

_ Alors vous… Elle a … Elle n'est … hein ? _

_ L'expérience a réussi, Edéa n'a plus rien d'une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? _Traduisit encore Kyros.

_Exactement ! _Le professeur ne voyait toujours pas le problème._ Mais regardez mieux… D'après ces calculs, les pouvoirs d'une nécromancienne n'équivalent qu'à trois Bahamuts._ Termina-t-il perplexe.

_ Trois Bahamuts pour une ex-nécromancienne… Pas de quoi se réjouir. _Rectifia Seifer, apportant la solution toute simple qu'il cherchait. _Edéa a transféré ses pouvoirs à Linoa. Vous avez déjà oublié ?_


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 23

_ Squall … Fais moi confiance. Ca peut marcher. _En chemin vers le palais présidentiel, ce même matin, Linoa plaidait toujours sa cause. _Et puis, tu vois une autre solution ? … Ca fait près d'un an que je te connais maintenant. J'ai beaucoup appris à ton contact. Je suis quasiment une SeeD, une professionnelle. Je ne suis plus la Linoa-amateur aux plans foireux !_

Taquin, Squall haussa un sourcil pour exprimer ses doutes.

_ Vraiment ? _

Elle fit mine de vouloir le frapper et lui tira la langue.

_ C'est bien ça… _quasi-professionnelleIl esquissa un sourire triste et conclut. _Très bien. Je te suis. _

Malheureusement, arrivée devant le major, son père, la belle confiance de Linoa fondit. Elle jeta à Squall un regard suppliant et il prit la parole, le contraire l'aurait étonné...

_ Bonjour Major. Nous avons une proposition à vous faire. _

Face à eux se tenait un major doublement surpris: d'abord de les voir déjà revenus, puis de les voir revenus avec matière à négocier. Il salua néanmoins Squall et leur fit signe de s'asseoir, curieux.

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Galbadia veut ses terres mais nous sommes prêts à discuter pour éviter le conflit. _Il marqua une pause, méfiant. Il avait étudié le cas encore et encore, il ne voyait aucune possibilité de compromis, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de solution. _Je vous écoute. _

_ Dollet est prêt à reconnaître l'autorité de Deling si de son côté la capitale reconnaît le duché comme membre du continent. Et pas seulement d'un point de vue économique. Les Dolletiens demandent également une reconnaissance sociale et politique. Qu'ils ne soient plus une région annexée, pour ne pas dire pillée. Puisque Galbadia ne veut que le développement et l'intérêt de ces territoires, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème._

_ L'autonomie et non l'indépendance..._ Répondit le major sans réfléchir à l'offre._ Et le marché initial ? Vous pensez réellement que Galbadia peut accepter un tel compromis ? Qu'aurait-elle à y gagner ? Vous semblez oublier que nous sommes en mesure de les annexer par la force avec ou sans votre intervention. Notre offre était plutôt généreuse, nous n'étions même pas obligés de vous consulter avant d'agir. C'est bien ce que nous comptons faire étant donné votre réponse. _

_ Major la force n'est pas la meilleure solution, vous devriez … _

_ Taisez-vous ! Vous avez refusé notre offre, en conséquence votre présence ici est désormais inutile. Galbadia agira selon son bon vouloir avec ces territoires. Et Edéa restera condamnée. Par votre faute. _

_ Nous sommes ici en tant que porte-parole de Dollet. La condamnation ou la libération d'Edéa ne représente rien. _Cette simple phrase coûta beaucoup à Squall pourtant il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. En fait, il n'avait pas de choix, le leurre de Linoa était voué à l'échec mais au moins ils avaient tout tenté.

Le major était satisfait, son plan avait marché. Oui, il y aurait une guerre, ça n'avait jamais fait aucun doute mais il ne serait pas l'offenseur. Le SeeD lui-même venait de la déclarer en refusant son ultimatum. Dans son fauteuil, Linoa se redressa, prête à partir, écœurée. Squall se résigna à la défaite et se leva.

_ Nous partons._ Il ajouta néanmoins._ Mais réfléchissez bien avant d'agir, Galbadia est encore fragile. _

_Le major comprit la menace mais ne fit rien, il les laissa partir, satisfait. Sur le seuil, Linoa se retourna et le regarda les yeux tristes. Le choix était fait et la rupture définitive. Elle se battrait désormais aux côtés de Squall pour affronter son père, directement._

_Elle était quelque part déçue de l'issue de la discussion, jusqu'au bout elle avait cru possible un accord autour de ce compromis. Elle avait cru pouvoir le raisonner. Un mot lui vint à l'esprit: naïve. Oui, elle l'était, parfois. Elle avait juste voulu croire en son père ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Fallait-il donc être aussi détachée que Squall et les autres pour comprendre ce monde ? Pour ne pas souffrir ? Mais alors, à quoi bon se battre si l'on ne croit pas en ce que l'on est censé défendre: l'amour, l'espoir, la paix et la liberté ? _

_Une fois hors de vue du palais présidentiel, Squall se dirigea vers le parc. Là, il choisit un coin reculé et calme et prit enfin la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il n'était définitivement pas très doué pour les relations humaines pourtant il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec au moins une personne: Linoa. Il savait qu'à cet instant elle souffrait, d'accord elle souffrait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, mais qu'y pouvait-il si malgré ses progrès il restait maladroit, et encore plus en public ? Se réfugier dans le parc avait été le plus rapide qu'il ait pu faire. Il quitta son monde pour la regarder. Peu importe le temps mis, elle avait besoin de lui et il était là, comme promis. A peine sentit-elle ses bras autour d'elle qu'elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle se calma seule, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste rassurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redressa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux: _

Pourquoi ?

_Il fut surpris par sa question, le ton agressif qu'elle avait employé et ne sut pas quoi répondre_.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu devenu SeeD ? Tu n'es attaché à rien, à personne. Alors pourquoi tu risques ta vie si tu méprises les gens ? Comment tu peux te battre pour une cause en laquelle tu ne crois pas ?

_**Je méprise les gens ? Je ne crois pas les idéaux que je défends ? C'est comme ça que tu me vois Linoa ? Attaché à rien ? … A personne ?**_

Réponds-moi !_ Insista-t-elle avec caprice. _Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Son ton se fit plus doux, c'était une vraie question, importante, elle voulait savoir et comprendre. _

Linoa… C'est compliqué… Mais, ne crois pas que je sois insensible à tout… Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit sur le pont d'Horizon, en allant à Esthar ?

Squall… J'étais envoûtée ! _Lui fit-elle remarquer_. Mais ça devait être important… Dis-moi…

Je… C'est le contraire Linoa. Si je me distancie de tout, c'est parce que… J'ai peur… Je pense trop à ce que les autres pensent de moi. Si je me fais craindre, si je reste froid et distant, alors ils ont moins de prise. Je suis seul mais je peux gérer cette solitude_. **Ou plutôt je fais semblant de pouvoir la gérer**._ Si je suis devenu SeeD, c'est pas seulement parce que j'étais orphelin et que ma mort n'affecterait personne. Je voulais que ma mort serve à quelque chose, apporter l'espoir à ceux qui ont une famille et un avenir, mettre un terme à des guerres qui font souffrir des gens qui ne peuvent se défendre. Linoa, je voulais juste mourir à la place d'un autre, un qui aurait eu une famille et qui aurait été regretté…

_Linoa n'osait pas l'interrompre, d'habitude, il parlait si peu… Surtout de lui, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il trouvait toujours une façon de détourner ses questions pour éviter d'avoir à répondre. Aujourd'hui, il parlait sans qu'elle n'ait à demander. Elle sentait bien que l'exercice lui était difficile, mais il se livrait avec sincérité, elle n'en doutait pas. Il détourna les yeux pour trouver le courage de terminer, pour autant il ne la lâcha pas, son contact était bien trop précieux:_

Maintenant Linoa … C'est différent… Je t'ai toi... Quand je me bats, je prends le risque de te perdre, te faire souffrir… Tu m'affaiblis et pourtant, je ne peux pas refuser le combat. Si je me bats, c'est pour toi. Je suis ton chevalier, je me dois de te défendre de toi et des autres. Je crois plus que jamais en l'amour, le courage et l'amitié, tout ça je l'ai appris en partie grâce à toi… Linoa … Au combat, tu me donnes l'envie de m'en sortir.

_Il se tut et reposa ses yeux sur elle qui n'avait pas bougé. Il eut un sourire hésitant. **J'ai réussi à la rassurer ? C'est ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? Elle va me prendre pour un idiot… J'aurais dû me contenter de lui dire que tout ira bien, que je l'aime, que je serai toujours à ses côtés, peu importe la cause à défendre… Liny, dis quelque chose…**_

Merci. _Put-il lire sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se blottisse à nouveau contre lui, apaisée._

_** Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui elle est ? **_

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je l'ai croisée hier dans la forêt, elle était seule. _

_ Et que faisiez-vous là-bas ? _

_ Je rentrais de Shumi Village où j'étais pour affaires. En traversant par les forêts, on évite les satyrux et les licornes ne posent pas trop de problèmes. Mais hier j'ai vu cette fille en prise avec un de ces monstres. _

_ Alors vous l'avez aidée… _

_ C'est la bestiole qu'on aurait dû aider ! On aurait dit qu'elle s'en nourrissait… _

_ Vous ne savez pas où elle est maintenant ? _

_ Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, ni effrayée… Je ne sais même pas si elle m'a vue. _

L'interrogatoire se termina ainsi. Max s'avança et raccompagna l'homme jusqu'au parking où il s'assura qu'un cadet le ramènerait à Shumi Village d'où il pourrait prendre le bateau. Restée dans la salle, Delna se tourna vers une Selphie perplexe.

_ Ca nous avance pas beaucoup tout ça. _Conclut Selphie._ On va la retrouver comment ? En suivant les impuissants ? _

**Trop faibles … Trop lents … Les monstres si redoutés ne sont rien… Il faut que je trouve d'autres sources, des sources plus puissantes… Des G-Forces par exemple… **Elle réfléchit un court instant **Je sais où les trouver… sans même avoir à me battre… Je pourrais y trouver encore mieux… **Applaudit-elle **Voyons, réfléchissons … Où peuvent-ils bien être ? **Elle se remit en route.

Comme prévu, ils quittèrent Deling peu après 11h et se rendirent à Timber où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Selphie en début d'après-midi. L'humeur était plutôt morose.

La perspective d'une bataille déclenchait toujours en Squall un déluge de sentiments et émotions diverses. Il allait devoir encore une fois agir. Se battre ne lui avait jamais fait peur. En revanche, il doutait encore de ses capacités décisionnaires. Surtout maintenant qu'il était chevalier. En lui donnant ce titre, Linoa lui avait confié sa vie. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur ? S'il échouait ? Si elle succombait elle aussi au mal ? S'il ne savait pas comment la défendre ? Aider Ellone ? S'il échouait ? Pendant ces heures d'attente où il réfléchissait trop, il se réfugiait généralement dans la serre de combat. L'entraînement avait le mérite de lui dénouer les muscles et de lui permettre de collecter ses pensées ou au contraire de se vider la tête. Mais là, à Timber, la meilleure solution s'offrant à lui restait l'hôtel. Malheureusement pour lui, Linoa allait bien mieux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Elle se sentait à l'aise, chez elle, entourée de gens qu'elle connaissait. Elle se sentait obligée de le présenter à chaque personne qu'elle connaissait, c'est-à-dire tout le monde. Squall se prêta au jeu à contre-cœur et prit sur lui:

_** Squall… Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire un effort. … S'il te plait… Tu m'as emmenée dans ton passé à Winhill. C'est à mon tour maintenant de t'emmener dans mon univers. Mes amis sont ici et je tiens à ce que tu les rencontres. C'est une étape très importante dans la vie d'un couple ! …**_

Squall écoutait d'une oreille distraite, il savait bien qu'elle en viendrait à ce petit discours. Mais il trouvait le moment mal choisi. Et puis, il pouvait très bien se présenter seul, au fur et à mesure des rencontres sans avoir à défiler, se faire jauger par chacun. Il répondait machinalement aux questions posées, n'essayait même pas de mémoriser les noms et les visages. Il avait plus important à penser à la veille d'une bataille que l'impression qu'il produisait sur les amis de Linoa, quand bien même il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Il sourit à la fin du sermon et ne répondit pas, se contentant de reprendre sagement sa place à coté d'elle, décidé à finir cette tournée au plus vite. Il joua le jeu, cette fois-ci avec un peu trop de bonne volonté. Il la prit par la taille et la tint près de lui, très près de lui, indiquant clairement par-là qu'elle lui appartenait. Prenant les devants, il se chargea de la conversation, la limitant au strict minimum, à ce que la politesse exige. Elle soupira mais le laissa faire: son côté macho était loin de lui déplaire...


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 24 

Deling, ils sont à Deling City, Linoa, je sens tes pouvoirs… Ils m'appellent… Ils dorment en toi… Tu ne sais pas ce dont tu es capable. Tu ne sais pas t'en servir et pourtant tu y tiens… J'en ai besoin… et je les aurais que tu me les donnes ou que je te les prenne…

Ellone acheta son billet comme n'importe quel passager. Personne n'avait signalé sa disparition ou le danger potentiel qu'elle représentait. Qui sait alors qui se serait intéressé à elle ? Un autre fou en mal de puissance ? Un imbécile, bandit de bas-étage, à la recherche d'une rançon bien fournie ? Mieux valait régler ça sans faire de bruit. La dernière crise était encore trop récente.

Après déjeuner, l'hydre se posa près du lac Obel et Selphie récupéra ses passagers qui l'attendaient avec impatience. A peine embarqués, elle remit le cap sur Esthar où ils devaient arriver en début de soirée. Cependant, afin de ne pas perdre de temps dans les transports. Toute la petite équipe attendait dans la salle principale. Seuls étaient restés à Esthar Kyros et Ward qui surveillaient le professeur Geyser, chargé de trouver un moyen d'aider les SeeDs à retrouver Ellone et surtout à lui faire retrouver la raison.

Entrant le premier dans la salle, Squall grimaça en voyant son père parmi ses amis. Il passa outre et s'avança dans les rangs jusqu'à se trouver face à eux, dos à la fenêtre. Disciplinés, tous se turent et se concentrèrent sur leur leader, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Prenant son temps, celui-ci avisa chacune des personnes présentes, rassuré de les voir tous en bonne santé et prêts à intervenir. Il commença alors.

On a reçu des rapports venant de Trabia faisant état de problèmes avec les sources de magie. C'en est où ?

Il y eut un temps de silence et Squall réalisa alors que Selphie n'était pas revenue. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder, il croisa les bras et attendit un peu. Elle entra en courant:

Ca y est ! On est en pilote automatique jusqu'à Esthar ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Le bilan à Trabia ? Demanda simplement Squall.

Oh ! Eh bien, on avait raison: les sources sont vides et les monstres gagnent en puissance pour compenser ce manque. La serre de combat a du être complètement vidée et maintenant, c'est sous contrôle. Il y a trois équipes prêtes à partir si le problème s'étend jusqu'à Shumi Village. On applique une nouvelle technique de combat, comme tu l'as demandé: magies stockées en défense, attaque directe privilégiée et utilisation d'objets au lieu de sorts.

Très bien. Seifer, ton équipe ?

Geyser a failli nous rendre fou avec ses chiffres et ses marmonnements incompréhensibles. J'ai cru mourir d'ennui ! Et puis Irvine et moi, on est allé se promener, en laissant le fou à la garde du hérisson. Zell s'agita en entendant une nouvelle fois son surnom. Squall soupira et jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à Seifer. Celui-ci afficha son sourire en coin et reprit: Une fois dans le labo, on a vu que quelqu'un s'était introduit. Rien n'avait été touché en apparence, mais vu le bazar, pas facile à déterminer. Quand on a entendu du bruit dans un des bureaux, on s'est placé de sorte à prendre l'intrus sous l'effet de surprise… Mais cet imbécile, Il désigna Irvine d'un geste las, avait laissé son téléphone allumé pour avoir des nouvelles de sa dulcinée… C'était Ellone dans le bureau. Elle nous a eus, m'a immobilisé par un stop et rendu Irvine impuissant par un aphasie. Elle en a profité pour prendre nos G-Forces avant de partir quand elle a entendu arriver Zell. On est revenu au palais pour prévenir Laguna et Balamb… Ensuite, tu connais, débriefing, interrogatoire du fou et nous voilà !

OK. Alors on sait quoi sur Ellone ?

Cette fois, c'est Laguna qui prit la parole. Irrité de le voir ainsi s'immiscer dans la réunion, Squall le laissa cependant parler.

Ellone dit rechercher son passé, elle veut connaître ses parents. C'est une obsession qu'elle a depuis très longtemps. Quand je suis arrivé au pouvoir, il y a 15 ans, j'ai mis les ressources d'Esthar à sa disposition pour l'aider. Elle n'avait que 7 ans, mais je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait et je voulais la rendre heureuse. Quitter Winhill après la mort de Raine était déjà extrêmement difficile pour elle, sans compter que je n'étais pas très disponible en ce temps, elle était le plus souvent avec vous à l'orphelinat. Il faut dire que prendre un pays en main…

Président Loire. Restez concentré… L'interrompit Squall, agacé. Elle veut connaître ses parents. Bien, mais pourquoi elle ne se contente pas de faire appel à son don ?

Laguna soupira, même quand ses amis l'appelaient par son prénom, il persistait à l'appeler président. Refusant de se renfermer dans son monde, Laguna se reprit et poursuivit:

Son don n'est pas assez puissant. Je sais qu'il s'est beaucoup développé quand elle a grandi mais apparemment, elle a atteint son maximum. Quand le professeur a évoqué l'idée de neutraliser ce don, elle semblait déçue. Il faut comprendre que c'était pour elle le seul espoir de connaître ses parents puisque les méthodes de recherche traditionnelles ne nous ont rien permis de trouver… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est allée dans le laboratoire et encore moins pourquoi elle s'est emparée des magies stockées.

On verra les motifs plus tard. Que contenait la machine au juste ?

Difficile à déterminer. Dit Zell, prenant la relève. D'après le professeur Geyser, des quantités insignifiantes de sorts basiques, mais aussi d'autres plus élaborés comme des météores, quelques sidérals…

Insignifiants ?! Ca a quand même vidé la région de Trabia, non ?

Apparemment, ça, c'est surtout du à Edéa.

Edéa ? Squall ne put cacher sa surprise. Que venait faire la gouvernante dans ce schéma ?

On t'a pas dit ? Demanda naïvement Irvine. Edéa est venue de sa propre initiative pour que le professeur l'aspire. Elle avait peur d'être à nouveau dangereuse…

Mais elle a déjà donné ses pouvoirs à Linoa !

Bien, au moins toi tu suis. Commenta Seifer. D'après les études comparatives du fou, en tant qu'ex-nécromancienne, Edéa avait autant de pouvoir que Léviathan, Bahamut et Tomberry réunis. Ca laisse imaginer la puissance réelle d'une nécromancienne active telle que ta très chère Linoa ou l'artificielle sorcière Ellone.

Squall parut considérer l'ensemble des données un instant.

Combien et quelles G-Forces possède désormais Ellone ?

Tous se regardèrent, personne n'avait encore pris le temps de compter.

Désassociez vos G-Forces, sur l'hydre on ne craint rien. De toutes façons, on va devoir se réorganiser.

Tous obéirent et quelques minutes plus tard, Squall fit le bilan en pestant.

Geyser a donc pris Léviathan à Linoa, Tomberry à Selphie et Bahamut à moi sans que l'on s'en rende compte, grâce à sa machine. Président Loire, je croyais que vous le surveilliez ? Il ne le laissa pas répondre et reprit. Irvine tu avais Taurus et Zéphyr; Seifer, elle a eu le temps de prendre Orbital et Alexander mais t'a laissé Helltrain. Il nous reste donc Shiva, Golgotha, Ifrit, Ondine, Ahuri, Nosferatu, Kaktos, Helltrain et Cerbère. Il soupira. C'est pas si mal mais elle n'a pas pris les plus faibles… Reste désormais à trouver une stratégie pour arrêter tout ça.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la salle. Selphie se releva aussitôt.

C'est le signal d'approche des montagnes, je dois reprendre le contrôle ! On sera à Esthar dans deux heures.

Très bien. D'ici là, reposez-vous. Conclut Squall mettant un terme à la réunion. Voulant éviter Laguna, il alla directement vers Linoa.

Trop tard ! Déjà avec Zell….

Le salut vint de Seifer qui s'approcha de son rival, curieux.

C'est passionnant tout ça, mais j'aimerais assez savoir ce qui s'est passé de votre côté à Deling City… Tu es resté assez discret sur ta dernière mission… Comment va ce cher Caraway ?

Squall s'assura que personne n'écoutait et commença:

Pas de surprise, toute cette histoire de négociations était un piège. Il veut annexer Dollet puis Timber et Winhill sans avoir le mauvais rôle. Il s'est servi de la TGCE's Union pour nous proposer un marché inacceptable. Linoa et moi avions la responsabilité de décider et on a du refuser. Le SeeD sera donc considéré responsable de la guerre que déclenchera l'invasion de Dollet par Galbadia.

C'était quoi ce marché ?

Dollet contre Edéa.

Joli piège en effet… Dollet risque donc l'invasion à tout moment ?

Squall acquiesça sans mot, il précisa.

Personne n'est encore au courant. Il faut que je parle à Cid voir s'il a une idée pour arranger ça. De toutes façons, il nous reste encore un peu de temps. Le major ne peut pas agir trop ostensiblement s'il veut garder la place d'honneur.

Que de réjouissances en perspectives ! Conclut ironiquement Seifer avant de le laisser voyant Laguna guetter le bon moment pour parler à son fils. Avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de trouver une excuse, il l'interpella.

Squall ! Il s'approcha décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance. Je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plait ?

Je n'ai pas le temps. Oh, bravo Leonhart ! Sens de l'improvisation: zéro…

Ca ne sera pas long. Je n'ai que deux choses à te dire. Tout d'abord, s'il te plait, appelle-moi Laguna comme tout le monde et arrête avec les titres ! Ce n'est pas en m'appelant président que je ne serai plus ton père… Que tu ne sois pas prêt à l'accepter, ce n'est pas grave…Je suis patient.

Vous aviez une deuxième chose à me dire ? Demanda Squall avec impertinence, les bras croisés.

Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit dans la station orbitale ?

Prendre soin d'Ellone ?

Laguna acquiesça.

Ellone n'est pas méchante, si elle a fait ça c'est parce qu'elle est triste, j'aurais dû être plus présent, faire plus de recherches, l'aider… Je m'en veux. Je sais que je ne peux rien faire mais toi tu peux l'aider, tu as vaincu Ultimécia. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de la sauver !

Comment ?! J'ai pas réponse à tout ! Et je n'ai pas vaincu Ultimécia, on l'a vaincue à nous 6, tous ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de sauver Ellone et de réparer vos erreurs ? Je ne suis pas l'incarnation d'une quelconque prophétie ! Je n'ai rien d'un héros ou d'un surhomme comme chacun ici semble le croire ! Malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, Squall avait terminé en criant. Il préféra quitter la salle.

Squall, attends ! Linoa sortit derrière lui pour tenter de le calmer.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 25 

Elle descendit du train en soupirant. Inutile de pousser jusqu'à Deling, ils n'y étaient plus. Elle les sentait s'éloigner rapidement, incapable de déterminer leur localisation précise.

**Esthar, ils doivent être en route pour Esthar. Avec l'hydre certainement. Ca doit vouloir dire qu'ils m'ont repérée… C'est sans importance. Je ne fais rien de mal…**

Elle s'éloigna de la gare et s'engagea dans la rue principale à la recherche d'un hôtel. La ville était en effervescence. Les gens allaient d'un point à l'autre, sans but apparent. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit et pourtant, la plupart des maisons avaient déjà fermé leurs volets. Elle demanda son chemin à un vieil homme assis sur un banc, il regardait la scène avec distance.

_ L'hôtel ? Vous ne pouvez pas le rater jeune fille, il a vue sur la place principale. Continuez à descendre la rue, il sera sur votre droite. _

_ Merci beaucoup. _

Elle reprit sa route parmi les gens indifférents à sa présence.

_ Drôle de temps pour se promener, surtout seule…_Observa le vieil homme toujours sur son banc._ Dollet n'est pas sûre de nos jours… _

Elle le trouva facilement, assis dans la soute, jambes étendues, tête contre la paroi, yeux fermés. Il ne bougea pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, c'était inutile, il savait parfaitement qui c'était et il valait pour cette personne qu'il ne se soit pas trompé. Sans un mot elle s'avança et s'assit près de lui, reprenant sa position. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes n'entendant que la respiration de l'autre. Elle prit finalement la parole:

_ Squall ?_** Bravo Linoa ! ****Tu espères l'entendre parler le premier ?**

Il ne répondit effectivement pas.

_ Squall… _Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Laguna ne venait-il pas d'avouer qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui arrivait à Ellone, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais déclaré plus que désolé de ce qui était arrivé à Squall, son propre fils ? _Tu sais, il est maladroit, mais il ne voulait pas te blesser. Tu l'impressionnes en réussissant où lui a toujours échoué. Il est fier de toi mais ne sait pas le montrer, c'est tout…_

Toujours le même silence.

**Peu importe. Tout ça, c'est pas moi, c'est juste parce que je suis un héros non ? Tout s'est décidé sans moi. Je n'ai fait que suivre ma destinée, un chemin tout tracé… Après tout, mon destin ne m'appartient pas, hein ?** Renifla-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Squall… Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu résolves tout tout seul! … Tu peux compter sur nous. On est là pour t'aider… _

**M'aider ? Me suivre oui ! Surtout me laisser faire, me laisser décider la marche à suivre… Me faire confiance, aveuglément… Mais moi, je regarde qui ? Et si je faisais une erreur ? Si j'échouais ?**

Devant l'absence de résultat, elle tenta une autre approche.

_C'est pas beau de bouder tu sais ? _

Il ne bougea pas, pas le moindre cillement. Elle s'impatientait mais se força à poursuivre doucement, sans le brusquer.

_ Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit à Deling City… _Elle s'indigna faussement pour tenter de le faire rire. _Vous régressez Monsieur Léonhart ! Mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire… C'est mon devoir en tant que fiancée que d'être là pour vous. _

Son visage se détendit imperceptiblement, preuve qu'il l'écoutait. Elle en profita et lui prit la main, caressa le cuir de ses gants. Ses gants. Il les portait toujours, sauf dans sa chambre, chez lui. Officiellement, c'était pour être à tout moment prêt à se battre. En vérité, c'était une autre manière pour lui de se distancer des autres: éviter tout contact direct. Elle sourit en repensant à leurs débuts, elle en avait eu du mal à l'approcher ! Mais elle y était allé progressivement, lui avait laissé du temps et elle ne le regrettait pas. Si aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus de murs face à elle, il avait encore du mal à baisser sa garde avec les autres, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour devenir "normal" … S'il le devenait un jour. Le fallait-il ? Après tout, elle le comprenait, elle, et il était comme ça, c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle se sentit soudainement triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Pire d'être la source de ses problèmes. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi pour chevalier, c'était elle qui lui avait confié cette responsabilité supplémentaire, c'était pour elle qu'il allait encore devoir se battre, cette fois contre celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, pour la protéger. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider… Elle soupira.

**Ne soupire pas ! Ce n'est pas à toi d'être inquiète. Tu ne crains rien, je suis là, à tes côtés** Il revint de son monde et la regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

**Je n'ai pas besoin d'être briefé. J'ai besoin d'agir, de tout remettre en ordre et d'en finir avec cette responsabilité au plus vite**. Il se leva plein de résolution, toute faiblesse, tout doute disparu.

_ J'ai encore deux-trois choses à régler. Va rejoindre les autres et tâche de te reposer un peu, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. _

_ A vos ordres ! _Se moqua-t-elle, se levant d'un bond en saluant, heureuse de le voir se reprendre.

Il posa gentiment sa main sur la sienne et en rectifia la position.

_ Plus droit le coude._ Murmura-t-il.

**Encore perdu ! Il me faut plus de pouvoirs, toujours plus de pouvoirs… Où sont-ils maintenant ? Si je prenais la force de Linoa, je pourrais certainement y arriver mais comment l'attirer ici ? Les autres ne me laisseront pas faire… Squall m'en empêchera… Pourtant, je ne lui veux pas de mal. Si seulement je savais ce qu'ils préparent ! Eh, mais je peux toujours le savoir…**

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés à Esthar et se reposaient, en attendant d'en savoir plus. Chacun dans leur chambre, ils dormaient ou méditaient selon leur niveau d'inquiétude. De tous, Squall devait être le plus énervé. L'inaction le rendait fou et ne rien savoir encore plus, qu'il s'agisse d'Ellone ou de Dollet. Il attendait un appel de Cid, peu certain que celui-ci s'avèrerait utile. Cid n'était plus son supérieur mais restait le fondateur des Gardens et du SeeD, en tant que tel et surtout en tant que conséquente source de soutien financier, il avait demandé à être mis au courant des plus grosses affaires.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Squall s'assit au bord du lit et décrocha calmement.

_ M. Leonhart ? Un appel de M. Kramer pour vous … _

_ Squall ? Bonsoir ! _En fermant les yeux, Squall eut pu le confondre avec Laguna: le même enthousiasme idiot. _Shu m'a parlé d'une mission diplomatique à Galbadia. Des problèmes avec Deling City ? _

Professionnel, il lui expliqua la situation et attendit une réponse:

_ Aha… _Murmures, silence, soupirs.

_ Une attaque sur Dollet…_ Retour de la voix, hésitante._ Il est trop tard pour agir maintenant. Tu dois te tenir prêt à défendre et vaincre. Squall, je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur le monde et je ne peux pas t'aider. Néanmoins, j'ai confiance en toi… Une victoire éclatante devrait faire taire Galbadia une fois pour toutes. _

_ Je ferai de mon mieux Monsieur. Merci tout de même pour vos conseils. _**Merci de me laisser me débrouiller une fois de plus. Décidément, c'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous !** Il raccrocha après les politesses d'usage, bise à Edéa comprise.

Dans une pièce à côté, Seifer passait une nuit agitée, Ellone l'avait plongé dans un sommeil artificiel grâce à son don. Il revoyait des images de son passé, un passé très récent, quelques heures tout au plus. Rien de traumatisant en soi si ce n'était les questions incessantes sur leurs plans, leurs projets et l'affreuse sensation comme toujours d'être espionné. Quand le rêve cessa, il poursuivit sa nuit d'un sommeil peu reposant et vide.

**Il ne sait rien … Comment ça se fait ?! Je croyais qu'il avait intégré le groupe ? Pourtant, il était à toutes les réunions… Il sait tout donc, il ne sait rien… Ils n'ont pas encore établi de stratégie ou de plan d'attaque. C'est à moi de prendre l'initiative et de les attirer. Non ! Seulement Linoa. L'attirer à moi pour qu'elle me donne ses pouvoirs. A moins que je ne puisse le faire à distance ? Pour ça, il me suffit de prendre des forces… Mais avant, je peux toujours voir si Squall en sait plus, c'est lui le chef après tout.**

Elle se concentra donc à nouveau, malgré la fatigue que cela engendrait, pour chercher dans l'esprit de Squall des indices sur son futur. Etrange. A la recherche de son passé elle redoutait plus que tout son futur précisément parce qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Le passé avait cet aspect rassurant de se produire et se reproduire sans surprise. Bien qu'il soit immuable, il pouvait expliquer le présent et c'était déjà beaucoup. Le temps… Comme elle aimerait le contrôler ! Ramener ses parents et ceux de son petit groupe, changer leur destin pour les rendre heureux. Elle refusait de comprendre que tout ce qui se passait avait un but, que rien n'était laissé au hasard et qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas eu plus de malheur que n'importe qui.

_Ellone ? Non… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Arrête… _

_Squall, laisse-toi faire… Laisse-moi lire dans ton esprit… Laisse-moi récupérer tes forces…_

Il se sentait perdre: sa conscience s'effaçait lentement face à l'intruse.

_Arrête Ellone ! Je ne te crains pas. Les autres ont peut-être peur de te combattre mais pas moi… Tu n'es pas ma sœur, je te connais à peine… Ce que je vois c'est que tu deviens folle et que tes pouvoirs sont en train de te ronger. On mettra fin à ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. Pour le moment, va-t-en !_

Il se redressa brutalement en sueur sous le choc d'une onde qui chassa les deux présences de sa tête. Redevenu maître de lui-même, il voulut comprendre ce qui s'était passé: pourquoi et comment Linoa était-elle intervenue ? Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_Nos esprits sont liés Squall. Tu protèges mon corps et mon âme, moi, je prends soin de nos esprits pour que l'on ne soit jamais séparé. Sorcière et chevalier, tu te souviens ? _Elle sourit devant son air surpris.

**Elle peut lire en moi ? Elle est télépathe ? Linoa, je t'interdis de… ! Non, elle ne le ferait pas…** Pensait Squall tour à tour étonné, énervé et suspicieux. **Peu importe** Conclut-il, comme à chaque fois.

_Squall..._ Le tira-t-elle de ses pensées._ Elle m'appelle. Je sens sa force: elle appelle mes pouvoirs, mes G-Forces. L'Ahuri est parti, notre compatibilité était trop faible. Cerbère résiste de justesse. Squall… Elle me fait peur. Elle me force à utiliser des ressources que je ne maîtrise pas. _

**La sorcière le défend ! Je ne peux pas le joindre **De colère, elle renversa le vase posé sur sa table. Refusant de céder à l'énervement, elle respira profondément, son regard fiévreux s'atténua et un sourire froid se dessina sur son visage. **Elle est fragile, elle ne connaît pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, moi si… Ne te réjouis pas trop de ta victoire. Tu m'as chassée une fois, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je connais ta faiblesse: Squall. Il ne m'embêtera plus.** Concentrant son énergie, elle matérialisa les G-Forces qu'elle possédait et les envoya à Esthar, chercher leur ancien maître.

_Un petit combat, ça te convient j'espère ? J'en ai marre de revivre la même scène en attendant que vous vous décidiez. Action !_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 

A peine Ellone eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Squall sentit les vibrations de sa G-Force préférée qui revenait à lui, à l'évidence prête à combattre. Il se redressa immédiatement et attrapa son arme:

_Linoa ! Sors d'ici, va-t-en, vite ! _Hurla-t-il.

Elle ne comprit pas ce subit changement et obéit néanmoins sans poser de question. Elle franchit la porte comme la pièce s'effaçait pour faire place au sublime dragon gris qui déploya ses ailes en râlant. Une fois à l'abri dans le couloir, elle réalisa que Squall se retrouvait maintenant seul face à Bahamut. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus le rejoindre. Se maudissant, elle s'assit contre le mur, Angel à ses côtés et ferma les yeux.

Debout face à son dragon, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de jogging gris qui lui servait de pyjama, son arme à la main, Squall se sentit soudainement bien petit. La G-Force hurla une seconde fois et se mit en position d'attaque. Son adversaire raffermit sa poigne sur la garde de sa gunblade. Cependant, contre toute attente et au grand soulagement de Squall qui y lut sa chance, il se mit à parler:

_Humain, je t'ai prêté ma force mais une entité déloyale m'a défait de mon serment. _

_ Bahamut, puisque tu te souviens de moi, reviens !_

_C'est contraire aux lois des Guardians. Tu dois auparavant à nouveau me prouver ta force. _

Se reculant, il hurla et chargea. Squall plongea en avant et se glissa entre les pattes du dragon pour esquiver l'attaque. Jurant, il vérifia ses associations: aucune magie offensive associée à part brasier, aucune magie défensive non plus mis à part un joli 100 de protection face à sacré.

**Bravo ! Rien d'utile face à Bahamut, pas d'attaque, pas de défense, personne pour m'épauler… Chances de réussite ? 2... En avant…**

Il chargea à son tour espérant toucher au mieux les yeux ou le cœur, à défaut une aile.

**Patte arrière droite… Autant frapper la lampe !**

Désormais pleinement réveillé, noyé par l'adrénaline qui envahissait ses veines, il laissa la colère prendre le pas sur la raison et attaqua de nouveau, blessant la G-Force à la poitrine.

**7000 HP, bien, mais insuffisant. Ca va être long… Trouve autre chose Leonhart, et vite**

Le dragon ne lui laissa pas de répit et attaqua, toutes griffes dehors. Squall ne put se reculer à temps et quatre traits rouges apparurent sur son torse.

**Encore 3000 HP et c'est la fin… Bon sang ! J'ai même pas de soins max…**

Il se concentra pour ce qui lui parut de longues minutes: il n'avait toujours pas récupéré Ifrit et n'avait que très rarement invoqué Shiva. Cette dernière semblait apparemment décidée à le lui rappeler. Finalement, la déesse de glace apparut et disparut aussitôt pour revenir cette fois aux côtés du dragon gris sous les yeux médusés de Squall.

_Merci Squall. En voici une de plus… Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant simple: la Terre regorge de magie, Linoa possède une puissance qu'elle ne soupçonne même pas… Tout ça est inexploité, j'en ai besoin pour savoir qui je suis. Pourquoi refusez-vous de me laisser faire ? _

Essoufflé, Squall baissa sa garde et regarda machinalement vers le ciel pour lui répondre à voix haute.

_ Ellone, je n'hésiterai pas à me battre contre toi s'il le faut comme je me suis battu contre Edéa, notre gouvernante._

Elle rit.

_Tu ne peux rien faire. _

Comprenant que la raisonner ne mènerait nulle part, ayant repris son souffle, il prépara son limit-break et lança Lionheart sur Bahamut. Il frappa, frappa et frappa encore sous l'effet non plus de la colère mais de la rage. Tout ceci était absurde.

Etait-ce le fait de ses coups ? Etait-ce la volonté du dragon ? Toujours est-il que celui-ci se rendit et réintégra son espace temps. Ne restait plus que Shiva…

_ Attends, tu rigoles là ?_

_ A ton avis ? _

_ Irvine, Linoa a certainement mieux à faire à cette heure-ci que nous réveiller pour des contes !_

_ Dépêchez-vous ! Il est inconscient et ma magie ne suffit pas à le réveiller… J'ai besoin d'aide !!!_

Après le départ de Bahamut, fatigué, Squall avait engagé le combat avec Shiva ayant bon espoir de la reprendre elle aussi sans trop de difficultés. Il s'était jeté sur la déesse, mais les cristaux de glace qu'elle avait lancés ralentissaient considérablement sa course et le coup eut un effet bien limité. G-Force élémentaire de glace, Shiva se servit ensuite d'un puissant glacier pour lui immobiliser les jambes et il s'était retrouvé partiellement figé. Il la vit concentrer une boule d'énergie entre ses mains, il connaissait ce geste, elle allait ensuite la lancer avec un grand sourire, en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds d'un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un rire cristallin.

**Transcendantale… C'est fini…**

La glace avait fini de l'emprisonner avant d'imploser en mille et un morceaux, graduellement. Les éclats lui piquèrent la figure, les bras, le torse et finalement les jambes, il avait la peau en feu, marquée de centaines de coupures. Impuissant, il avait laissé le froid l'emporter, tout doucement, sans douleur. Puis tout avait cessé et la G-Force s'était effacée, le laissant seul, inconscient, au beau milieu de sa chambre. Toujours assise dans le couloir, Linoa avait senti la fin du combat, le départ de la G-Force. Des G-Forces ? Tout était trouble, mais une chose était sûre, le combat avait déclenché une force phénoménale. Pressentant le pire, elle était entrée, ouvrant doucement la porte, étonnée par le silence.

_ … Squall ?_

Tous ses amis étaient maintenant groupés autour de son lit et le regardaient inquiets. Ils l'avaient amené à l'infirmerie du palais et attendaient que le médecin arrive. Il n'avait pas l'air en danger, hormis les griffures sur son torse, il n'était pas blessé. Il affichait un visage calme, comme s'il dormait, ou était… mort.

C'est ce que Linoa avait pensé quand elle l'avait trouvé. Elle s'était servie de sa magie, en vain. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait vérifié son pouls, cherché sa respiration. Il respirait. Mais ne se réveillait pas. Elle pensa à l'inquiétude qu'il avait du ressentir quand Ultimécia l'avait plongée dans le coma et sourit au souvenir de leurs retrouvailles dans l'hydre. Sa réaction quand elle avait voulu le serrer dans ses bras. Même en étant seul avec elle en orbite dans l'espace, même après avoir failli la perdre, après avoir sciemment risqué sa vie pour simplement dériver avec elle dans l'infini spatial, il restait soumis à ses peurs.

C'était maintenant à son tour de lui faire peur et il se débrouillait bien. Elle était terrorisée. Au fond d'elle, elle tenait Ellone responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans le couloir, elle s'était concentrée, espérant pouvoir la contacter. En vain. Elle avait ensuite tenté de joindre Squall, de le protéger, l'aider. En vain. Tous ces efforts l'avaient obligée à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pensait pas en avoir autant. Les appeler devenait à chaque fois plus facile. Elle savait qu'ils étaient dangereux, qu'elle devait les laisser dormir… Mais elle se trouvait désormais sans chevalier, sans garde-fou: il gisait devant elle, si calme, si apaisé.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et elle sursauta légèrement revenant sur terre.

_ Linoa… Le médecin est là. Tu veux manger que'qu'chose pendant qu'il l'examine ?_

_ Merci Seifer. Je préfère rester._

_ Linoa, tu peux pas. Viens, ce sera pas long._

Il la prit par le bras et la releva doucement. Soupirant, elle le suivit. Il ne l'emmena pas loin, en fait, ils restèrent dans le couloir. Il faut dire qu'aucun des deux n'avait vraiment faim. Les autres étaient retournés dans leur chambre, il fallait être près à agir. Inutile de tenir tout le monde réveillé. On les tiendrait au courant. Dans le couloir désert et sans bruit, ils s'assirent. Linoa, le regard perdu dans le vague, ne parlait pas. Seifer l'observa pendant un moment. Il remarqua la froideur de ses yeux. Il connaissait bien la jeune fille, ce n'était pas elle. Linoa n'était jamais en colère, un caprice parfois oui, mais elle n'était pas méchante. Elle était bien trop expressive pour intérioriser les choses, cette particularité avait pour effet de désamorcer tout conflit éventuel en mettant à jour la moindre contrariété. Elle était incapable de faire du mal, les choses n'allaient jamais assez loin pour ça. Mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vue blessée et il ne savait pas à quelle réaction s'attendre. Il décida que la voir au-delà du stade expressif était définitivement un mauvais signe. Ce soir, on lui avait pris ce dont elle avait besoin: Squall.

L'été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait. Pff… Quel prétentieux ! Il ne voyait en elle qu'une midinette, une belle fille à posséder, comment aurait-elle pu aimer quelqu'un qui la traitait comme un objet ? Les premiers temps, en la voyant avec Squall, il avait rit. Des âmes sœurs ? Conneries ! En fait, il était jaloux… Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, ils ne l'avaient peut-être pas vu aussitôt, mais tout le monde autour d'eux aurait pu le dire. Il lui prit la main et elle revint doucement à elle, il y avait de la douleur au fond de ses yeux. Et il fut pris de court. Il n'était pas fait pour parler, il ne savait que blesser les gens. Il était Seifer Almasy, le méchant du groupe, celui qui attaquait tout le monde par ses remarques et qui faisait cavalier seul.

_ Linoa, il va s'en remettre. Ne t'inquiète pas tant. _

Elle ne répondit pas.

**Il a déteint sur elle ou quoi ? Linoa, tu n'as jamais pu te taire, alors parle ! S'il te plait...**

_ Linoa, ne fais pas la bêtise de te laisser aller à la colère, c'est ce qu'Ellone veut, ce qu'elle attend. Tu te perdras…Et tu ne le verras plus… _

_ Seifer, tu n'as pas à me surveiller, laisse-moi. _

_ Oh, ça s'il n'y avait que moi, je t'obéirais avec plaisir. Mais j'ai une promesse à tenir._

Malgré elle intéressée, elle lui demanda laquelleHeureux de la voir réagir, il s'expliqua sans se faire prier, fier de lui.

_ Squall m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi s'il venait un jour à partir en mission et que tu doives toi rester à la B.G.U.. Aujourd'hui, par extension, considérant qu'il ne peut pas veiller sur toi pour le moment, tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à son réveil ! _

Elle renifla, incrédule.

_ Mais oui, c'est ça ! Pas besoin d'inventer une histoire aussi farfelue Seifer… Tu es la dernière personne à qui Squall ferait confiance._

_ Détrompe-toi chère Linoa. Je suis le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec lui et il le sait parfaitement. Je suis donc tout indiqué pour faire le remplaçant. Je peux t'assurer qu'il me l'a demandé, et j'ai promis, alors, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette: je suis ton chevalier par intérim._

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour mesurer son sérieux. Il ne plaisantait pas, pas cette fois.

_ Un petit sourire ? _


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 27 

Tout autour de lui était noir. Il était seul, flottant dans un néant et ça lui rappela la compression temporelle. Malgré lui, il frissonna. Il fit quelques pas dans ce brouillard, cherchant à comprendre. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose: son combat contre Bahamut puis Shiva. Elle avait lancé son attaque Transcendantale et il avait perdu. KO. Fin du combat. Ellone remporte la G-Force.

Alors quoi ? Pourquoi était-il là dans ce vide ? Ses amis auraient dû le ranimer. Linoa. Avait-il réussi à la protéger ? Pourquoi ne le ranimait-elle pas ? Etait-elle aussi prisonnière ? Si oui, où? Il devait trouver un moyen de se réveiller, de sortir de là pour savoir ce qui était arrivé, pour aider ses équipiers, quelque soit le problème.

Il marchait toujours, sans aucun résultat. Impatient, il jura, refusant de se résigner à l'impuissance. Il avait horreur de ce sentiment, se laisser porter par les évènements sans savoir où il allait atterrir et ce qu'il devrait faire. Epuisé et quelque peu désolé, il s'assit pour se forcer à un raisonnement logique. Il ne se laisserait pas gagner par la panique comme la dernière fois. Il ferma les yeux.

Linoa était là devant lui. Assis dans le néant, il sourit et se concentra un peu plus, ses amis étaient là eux aussi. Il n'était pas seul.

**Bravo, j'ai des amis ! J'en fais quoi maintenant ?**

Il sursauta en entendant Ellone et rouvrit aussitôt les yeux sur le qui-vive. Le néant, toujours.

_ Bienvenue Squall ! Tu es dans ton esprit, dans ton futur précisément. Comme tu le vois, il n'y a rien. Non pas que tu sois mort, mais parce que tu vas l'écrire toi-même. Je t'offre là une chance unique, ne la rate pas !_

**Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es complètement folle. Laisse-moi retrouver les autres**

_Tu les retrouveras, n'aies crainte. Dans trois jours exactement. Pendant ces trois jours je vais te montrer ton passé et celui de tes amis. Je vais partager mes nouveaux pouvoirs avec toi, tu vas pouvoir changer le passé, empêcher la mort de Raine, l'abandon de chacun de vous. Tu pourras même éviter la B.G.U et les responsabilités que l'on a forcées sur toi, avoir une vie heureuse, normale. Quand tu te réveilleras dans trois jours, tu auras la vie que tu t'es choisie. Choisis bien !_

Avec ça, elle partit, le laissant seul dans ce néant. Il voulut de nouveau s'asseoir pour faire le tri de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais déjà le vide s'estompait.

Il était dans une chambre, le lit était vide et pourtant il sentait une présence en souffrance aussi bien morale que physique. Il s'approcha et distingua une forme assise au pied du lit, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs. L'odeur des fleurs posées sur la table de chevet se faisait peu à peu remplacer par une autre plus métallique. Du sang. Il s'approcha un peu plus et réprima une nausée soudaine. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce la vérité ? A la douleur s'ajouta un autre sentiment, la peur. Ensuite, tout s'accéléra. Il entendit une personne arriver:

_ Raine ! Oh, ma pauvre ! Ne crains rien je suis là, je vais t'aider…J'aurais du m'inquiéter plus tôt de ne pas voir le pub ouvert…_

Raine eut un sourire apaisant pour Maude, sa voisine. Il ne dura qu'un instant, la douleur reprenant le dessus. Maude s'affaira autour de son amie, faisant de son mieux pour la soulager. Elle regarda voir où en était son amie. Trop tard pour appeler un médecin… Elle voyait déjà le crâne du petit être. Elle encouragea Raine comme elle put, il fallait que l'enfant naisse et vite, où il allait épuiser sa mère. Et ce fut enfin la délivrance. Maude attrapa le nouveau-né et le mit au chaud dans une couverture avant de couper le cordon. Elle le garda alors dans ses bras, hésitante, espérant que voir ce petit être fragile changerait la décision de Raine.

_ Je ne peux pas, Maude, je ne peux pas… je suis seule… Son père est mort quelque part entre ici et Esthar avec Ellone… Je suis seule… Je vais devoir fermer le pub, je ne peux même pas garder cette maison en état… Je n'ai pas d'avenir à lui offrir. _Elle se détourna de l'enfant, en pleurs. _S'il te plait, Maude…_

La voisine n'insista pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire: emmener discrètement l'enfant chez une nourrice, à Centra. Elle demanda cependant avant de sortir.

_ C'est un très joli petit garçon Raine. Quel est son nom ? _

_ Squall, Squall Leonhart._

A ce moment précis, il cria. Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce la vérité ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qui s'était passé ?

Rien n'avait changé. Il dormait encore sans qu'ils n'en connaissent la raison, ni qu'ils ne sachent comment le réveiller. Linoa était toujours à son chevet. Elle repensait aux paroles de Seifer. La colère, elle la sentait en elle, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait si elle la laissait s'exprimer. Squall n'était pas là pour la rassurer, la protéger. Un chevalier par intérim ? Elle sourit sans le vouloir, oui, ça pouvait être une idée de Squall: la confier à la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Seifer, il la suivrait. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sourit à nouveau et regarda Squall. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

_ Je reviens très vite. _

Et, après avoir caressé son visage si parfait, elle partit à la recherche du grand blond.

_ Où en sommes-nous ?_

_ Nous n'attendons plus que vous Major._

_ Alors allons-y._

L'élite-T salua et fit signe à ses troupes de se mettre en marche, droit sur Dollet. Les soldats dolletiens respectèrent les ordres reçus et n'essayèrent même pas de protéger la ville. Ils restèrent à leur poste et laissèrent ceux des transmissions remplir leur rôle et avertir le duc, inutile à vrai dire puisque toute l'armée avait les yeux rivés sur la ligne ennemie. Le duc à son tour avertirait les Seeds. Ceux-ci interviendraient alors comme prévu dans le contrat, sous les trois heures nécessaires à la liaison Balamb-Galbadia, contre l'intervention effective de Galbadia, atteinte directe à leur souveraineté. Le duché aurait aimé être plus riche pour embaucher les SeeDs à attendre sur place l'attaque ennemie. Mais Galbadia aurait pu aussi bien attendre encore une semaine voire deux avant d'agir et la dernière bataille avait épuisé ses finances. Cette intervention-ci ne serait payée qu'échelonnée sur cinq ans, sans intérêt. Le nouveau commandant s'était montré généreux mais il ne pouvait guère faire plus. En attendant la libération, il fallait donc se contenter de prier pour que l'entrée des Galbadiens soit pacifique, que l'occupation ne soit pas violente,

Elle les trouva tous dans la salle de réunion et ils parurent étonnés de la voir. Seifer se leva et lui proposa sa chaise. Sans plus chercher, elle s'assit et demanda:

_ Du nouveau ?_

_ On pensait que tu t'étais enfin endormie à le veiller, alors, on a pas voulu te déranger, on s'est dit que dormir te ferait du bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Squall absent, tu fais toujours partie du groupe ! _S'empressa d'expliquer Selphie avec un grand sourire.

_ Je ne dormais pas. Du nouveau ?_ Redemanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

_ Pas en ce qui nous concerne, enfin, si ça nous concerne. Pas nous cinq directement, mais le SeeD en général._ Continua Selphie à l'évidence nerveuse.

_ Galbadia se dirige sur Dollet. _L'interrompit Irvine décidant de jouer franc-jeu, ménager Linoa ne changerait pas les choses._ Dollet nous accuse de ne rien faire malgré l'accord passé. _Il haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il n'y comprenait rien._ Et Galbadia proclame que nous sommes responsables de l'attaque !_

Seifer regarda Linoa et lui adressa son fameux petit sourire en coin.

_ On devrait envoyer des SeeDs là-bas. Zell, Irvine et Selphie, vous prendrez chacun une équipe en passant à Balamb. Linoa et moi, on part devant._

Linoa ne dit rien. Il avait un plan en tête, c'était évident. Il en savait plus qu'il n'en disait pour le moment. Elle lui fit confiance et acquiesça. Zell, lui, s'insurgea

_ Eh, Seif' ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand t'es le chef ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire à Dollet ? Squall ne va pas bien. Laissons les autres SeeDs s'occuper de Dollet, nous, on se charge d'Ellone._

_ Je suis le chef depuis que je suis le plus fort puisque "Squall ne va pas bien"._ Répliqua Seifer sans se démonter. _Mais on ne peut rien faire pour lui tant qu'on ne sait pas où est Ellone. Alors, à moins que tu ne veuilles participer aux recherches et vérifier les passagers des trains, bus et bateaux avec ceux d'Esthar, tu te rends utile et tu vas à Dollet sans discuter mes ordres ! Compris ? N'oublie pas que sans magie, la moitié des SeeDs vaut à peine mieux que les Galbadiens: il me faut les meilleurs._

Surpris par ce petit discours, Zell resta un moment interdit avant de saluer.

_ Parfait. Allez, en avant ! Tous dans l'hydre, on dit au revoir à Esthar. Irvine, Selphie, occupez-vous d'y faire transporter Squall. Zell, appelle Balamb que vos équipes soient prêtes quand on arrive. Linoa, avec moi, on va prendre congé de Laguna._ Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de contester et quitta la pièce en direction du bureau présidentiel.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ? _Demanda Linoa une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

_ Non, _ladies first_. C'est quoi ton idée pour aider Squall ?_

_ Je peux sentir Ellone si je me concentre assez longtemps. Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à la localiser mais, à ce niveau là, je ne me contrôlerais certainement plus. J'aurais besoin de toi pour me faire revenir. _

_ Comment ? _

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est toi le chevalier expérimenté, non ?_

Il éclata de rire, un rire chaud et fort, sincère et sans mépris. Redevenant sérieux, il répondit.

_ Flatté de ta confiance chère Linoa. Mais c'est trop risqué à mon goût. J'ai mieux à proposer._

Elle le regarda, impatiente d'enfin savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

_ Je sais où est Ellone._

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et avant qu'elle ne demande, il expliqua.

_ J'ai gardé_ _quelques contacts de part le monde de la belle époque où je vous traquais._ Il sourit, avec amertume cette fois, mais poursuivit. _Bref, elle est à Dollet. Arrivée hier midi par le train. Elle n'a pas quitté l'hôtel depuis. Que ton père attaque maintenant tombe à point nommé ! On ne pouvait pas visuellement se permettre de faire le premier pas, étant donné le résultat de votre dernière mission…_

Elle voulut protester et lui demander d'où il tenait tous ces détails mais ils étaient déjà devant la lourde porte bleue. Ce n'était pas le moment. Seifer salua les S-Borgs et demanda à entrer. Prévenu, le président accepta. La porte s'ouvrit dans un glissement muet et les gardes s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

_ Après vous, milady. _Sur-joua Seifer en faisant la révérence.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 

Les images s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle, son état comateux laissait son esprit constamment éveillé. Pas de pause, de silence, de néant. Les images défilaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Des images toutes plus tristes et sombres les unes que les autres.

_ Je n'y comprends rien ! Zell, vas-y plus lentement. _

_ Shu… a un pro… Squ…ade. A … soin… quipe… que poss…On a… prêts. …Kay ?_

_ Zell ! La communication ne passe pas. Répète Zell: que se passe-t-il ? Quelles sont les nouvelles consignes ? Zell ? Zell !_

La commandant-adjointe finit par abandonner et raccrocha. A l'évidence la radio était de nouveau inutilisable. Facile de deviner pourquoi. Les Galbadiens devaient avoir repris contrôle de la tour émettrice de Dollet. Malin. Et prévisible. Ils auraient dû le prévoir. Elle s'en voulut de n'avoir pas anticipé.

Cela faisait désormais plus d'un an que les communications hertziennes avaient été rétablies. La population avait rapidement retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes et l'utilisation du système on-line était pour beaucoup redevenu secondaire. Le major Caraway avait bien vu. En désactivant la tour de communication de Dollet, il avait fait perdre à ses opposants une bonne journée, précisément le temps dont il avait besoin pour organiser la défense de sa récente conquête.

Son enfance à l'orphelinat. Les jours passés sur la plage à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Les nuits passées à rêver de sa mère, de sa famille et lui dans des moments aussi simples qu'un dîner. Le départ d'Ellone. Les combats avec Seifer. Les autres, unis. Lui, seul. La solitude. La B.G.U et sa discipline. Sa vie mécanique, les cours qu'il voyait maintenant comme de l'endoctrinement. Toutes ses réussites, ses accomplissements personnels dont il était fier pervertis en simples étapes menant à la complexion d'un processus de robotisation. _Des êtres qui pensent et agissent par eux-mêmes_ avait dit Cid le jour de l'examen. Il l'avait cru. Il avait cru être devenu quelqu'un. Tu parles ! Il était manipulé, depuis toujours. Par le destin ou par des lâches, peu importe, le résultat était le même.Dix-sept années passées à vivre dans le respect des attentes des autres, une vie passée sans exister. Il pouvait changer ça.

Sans le savoir, Zell venait par son coup de fil de semer la confusion dans l'esprit de la commandant-adjointe. Quand Squall l'avait appelée pour la mettre au courant de l'issue des négociations alors qu'il revenait à Timber l'autre matin, il avait été clair sur les consignes à suivre. Les équipes devaient être prêtes à rejoindre Dollet dans les trois heures suivant l'alerte. Elles devaient défendre et libérer le petit duché, strictement défendre et libérer le territoire. Shu avait alors appelée Quistis à ses côtés pour gérer les équipes. Après Squall qui connaissait personnellement chacun de ses hommes, l'instructrice était la mieux placée pour créer des équipes équilibrées et efficaces. Tous les SeeDs concernés, une cinquantaine, avaient été rappelés et briefés. Ils attendaient à la B.G.U le message de l'intercom' qui leur indiquerait le départ. Maintenant Shu hésitait.

Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et commença à rédiger un message à l'intention de l'équipe estharienne avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait nulle part où l'envoyer. Ni l'hydre, ni la mégalopole n'étaient en connexion avec le réseau on-line des Gardens. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se tourna vers ses collègues qui attendaient sa décision. Quelle décision ? Elle avait assisté Cid pendant des années, elle avait travaillé avec Squall ces derniers mois, mais elle n'avait jamais été en charge que de la partie administrative de leur travail. Elle n'y connaissait rien en stratégie n'ayant elle-même que rarement mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille. Comment pourrait-elle décider aujourd'hui ?

_ Quistis, Nida ? Votre avis ? On fait quoi ?_

Bien que réticent, Laguna avait fini par accepter de les laisser partir. Il aurait voulu garder son fils avec lui à Esthar mais savait que cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux et pour lui, et pour Linoa. Si Ellone était la clé, il était plus simple de l'amener lui à elle qu'elle à lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir envoyer des soldats pour les aider mais savait qu'ils ne feraient que les gêner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir guider Linoa mais savait qu'elle était sourde à toute raison, son cœur avait pris le dessus avec tout cela impliquait de négatif. **Et de positif, et de positif…** Se répétait-il pour se rassurer. Il ne pouvait que faire confiance à ces enfants qui en avaient déjà trop supporté. Impuissant et inquiet, derrière son bureau, par les grandes fenêtres qui l'encerclaient, il regarda décoller l'hydre et récita une prière muette.

Zell, le premier à partir. Adopté par un jeune couple Balambien. Heureux. Non, en larmes. La mort accidentelle de son père, à peine quelques mois après son arrivée. La peine de sa mère, l'impression d'être en trop, de ne pas avoir encore sa place dans cette famille meurtrie. Et puis, la perte de ses amis. La peur, seul dans une ville inconnue avec des gens inconnus. Les moqueries des autres à cause de son accent d'abord, de son histoire ensuite. La B.G.U, l'acharnement de Seifer, les efforts démesurés pour se maintenir parmi les aspirants SeeDs. Il pouvait changer ça.

_ Alors Zell, tout sera prêt ?_

_ Désolé Seif' mais les communications ne passent plus. _Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules avec résignation. _Je ne suis pas sûr que Balamb ait eu le message…_

Seifer réprima un juron et regarda Linoa dont les yeux commençaient à jaunir dangereusement.

_ Tant pis, on ne va pas tarder à arriver à Balamb. On vous y laissera et vous nous rejoindrez aussitôt que possible. _

_ Et pourquoi vous attendez pas avec nous ? C'est l'affaire de quelques heures tout au plus…_

_ Parce que chacune des heures compte !_ Explosa brutalement Linoa au bord des larmes._ Qui sait où Ellone l'a envoyé, ce qu'elle lui fait voir… _Elle se tut aussi vite qu'elle s'était emportée et sortit.

Seifer eut un sourire sans joie. Mieux valait la peine que la colère, du moins lui semblait-il.

Cela faisait des heures que ses yeux étaient restés fermés. Toujours assise les mains à plat sur ses genoux, elle se balançait insensiblement d'avant en arrière, se fixant sur ce simple mouvement pour maintenir sa concentration. Elle n'entendait ni le cri des populations à la sortie de la ville, ni le transport des troupes, des camions entiers de soldats armés. Insensible à l'agitation ambiante, elle fouillait le passé ne retenant que la peur, la tristesse, la douleur.

Rester le dernier à l'orphelinat, seul, oublié. L'incompréhension, l'ennui. L'arrivée à la G.G.U. Les conseils disciplinaires, les fugues à répétition et toujours le même terrible constat: seuls les Gardens avaient de la place et un avenir pour lui. Qui d'autre aurait voulu prendre la peine d'un jeune de douze ans, sans éducation, sorti de l'orphelinat par la force des choses, parce que celui-ci allait fermer et que la gouvernante n'avait pas pu – pas voulu ? – le garder ? Un avenir de tueur, c'était ça ou la rue... Un matricule dans une armée ou un numéro dans un foyer pour délinquant. Dans son choix il n'y avait pas celui qu'il voulait faire: être membre d'une famille. Oublié, y compris lors des retrouvailles. Solitaire et parfait, comme une balle… Fabriqué en série et perdu dans la masse. Il pouvait changer ça.

Elle s'assit à son chevet et le regarda en silence. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. Pour se rassurer malgré le bruit régulier du moniteur cardiaque, elle lui prit la main. Sa peau était chaude et elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu.

Il pouvait changer le passé de Quistis, à commencer par son adoption ratée. Intégrer une famille pour être finalement placée un an plus tard dans le Garden tout neuf de Galbadia, à 7 ans. Parce qu'entre temps était né un enfant naturel inespéré. Devenir une enfant modèle pour espérer mettre fin à cette punition et recevoir un peu d'affection. Faire ses preuves pour se faire remarquer de ses parents, en vain. Il pouvait changer ça. Il pouvait poursuivre en lui évitant un amour non-réciproque. L'avait-elle donc aimé tant que ça ? L'avait-il donc fait souffrir à ce point simplement en étant indifférent à ses attentions, en refusant son aide, en étant aveugle à ses regards, sourd à ses demandes ? Elle avait souffert et souffrait encore aujourd'hui, de le voir avec une autre. Il pouvait supprimer cette jalousie absurde et la rendre heureuse. Il pouvait changer ça.

Elle lui parlait depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, lui parlait de tout et de rien, comme s'il l'écoutait, comme les nombreuses fois, où, assis sur son lit, ils regardaient un film ensemble. Enfin, ils mettaient le film en route: un bon prétexte pour rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils discutaient de petites choses, puis, il se taisait progressivement, l'écoutait distraitement, ponctuait ses phrases de "ah" et autres onomatopées censées exprimer son intérêt alors qu'il se laissait entraîner dans son monde, avec elle. Elle s'arrêtait alors et se blottissait plus près de lui. Ils restaient ainsi au calme, ensemble, heureux. Ses bras puissants autour d'elle. Elle en rêvait.

Une explosion, des cris, un incendie, des centaines de morts. La destruction de Trabia, l'échec de Selphie, non, son échec. C'est lui qui avait échoué. Il était le chef, l'unique responsable. Il aurait dû agir différemment, trouver une solution. Selphie avait perdu sa vie et ses amis lors de l'explosion: elle s'était retrouvée orpheline pour la seconde fois. Encore aujourd'hui elle ressentait la culpabilité de vivre, de ne pas avoir été présente lors de l'attaque, pire, d'être sortie heureuse de cette guerre, d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Il pouvait effacer cette culpabilité, il pouvait changer ça.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le vit pas bouger ou plutôt, tressaillir. Des mouvements brusques et soudains qui ne durèrent qu'un instant. Puis il se calma, il redevint statue, les traits figés dans une expression de colère.

Il pouvait faire tant de choses… A commencer par éviter leur séparation ou, mieux, éviter leur abandon. Leur donner à chacun une famille et changer la solitude en amour et soutien. Faire d'eux n'importe quoi mais leur épargner les risques et les responsabilités de leur vie de mercenaires. Il pouvait leur donner, lui compris, une jeunesse ordinaire sans la charge de sauver le monde. Il pouvait faire en sorte que quelqu'un d'autre ait à affronter Ultimécia. Que quelqu'un d'autre hérite de ses pouvoirs. Pas Linoa.

Linoa.

Il pouvait changer ça aussi…

Au dehors les bruits s'intensifiaient. Malgré l'ordre du Major de ne pas piller la ville, certains soldats s'amusaient à effrayer la population en brisant les fenêtres et en fusillant les chiens. Ellone cilla, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de tenir. Au bord de la transe, elle intensifia son mouvement de balancier et serra les poings.

Il pouvait confier à quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, la croix qu'ils avaient portée. De quel droit ? Qui ? Il pouvait protéger Linoa, lui éviter de se trouver mêlée à cette histoire. Mais ça serait la perdre. Linoa. Sûr elle ne serait plus sorcière, n'aurait pas ce fardeau à porter, n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de se faire un jour posséder. Mais alors, qui ? Pouvait-il être si égoïste ? Y gagnerait-il vraiment ? Linoa… Avait-il le droit de réécrire toutes ces vies ? Il y avait tant de tristesse chez ses amis. Il se perdait. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne le fallait pas. Linoa.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux mais Seifer annonça tout de même leur arrivée en forêt de Grandidi par les haut-parleurs. La demi-heure s'était largement étendue, elle n'avait même pas repéré l'arrêt à Balamb. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Squall et sortit sans se retourner, décidée à le ramener et à faire payer Ellone.

Ne sachant pas s'il était encore dans ses rêves ou revenu à la réalité, il tendit le bras pour essayer de la retenir mais retomba aussitôt dans son état second.

Elle ne le vit pas.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 

Cachés à l'orée de la forêt, Seifer et Linoa analysaient les défenses Galbadiennes, à la recherche d'un point de passage. Il était en effet hors de question pour eux de tenter une entrée frontale, à découvert. Leur visage était bien trop connu de tous et, de toutes manières, les soldats les attendaient très certainement. Le major les provoquait: il avait à dessein organisé cette confrontation qui se devait finale.

Impatiente, Linoa s'agitait. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle aurait sans problème pu ouvrir une voie: c'était ce que Seifer voulait à tout prix éviter. Pour les populations, Ultimécia était la dernière sorcière et les pouvoirs de Linoa devaient rester secrets aussi longtemps que possible. Il se décida donc à bouger, tenter de se rapprocher de l'entrée Est de la ville, coincée entre la forêt et les falaises. Lentement, ils se mirent en route. La jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement et regarda par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'hydre. Seifer l'attira à terre et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Ne recommence pas ou tu vas nous faire repérer ! On doit rester en mouvement et éviter de jouer les poteaux au beau milieu d'une plaine déserte ! _Il aurait voulu accompagner sa leçon d'un haussement de ton mais le cadre s'y prêtait peu._ J'ai accepté de t'aider sous réserve de diriger l'opération. Tu te souviens ?_

_ C'est Squall…_

Seifer soupira. Déjà au moment de quitter l'hydre elle avait hésité à le laisser seul avant de finalement comprendre que l'emmener était exclu et que la mission n'avait aucune chance de réussir s'ils n'étaient pas au moins deux. Lui rappeler qu'il était fragile parce qu'inconscient avait fini de la convaincre.

_ Je le sens… J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle. _

_ Ah oui ? Et que te dit ce grand orateur ?_

De toutes évidences, il ne la croyait pas et ce n'était qu'une impression, l'expression de son sixième sens. Sa voix était si lointaine, si faible… Elle renonça à s'expliquer et lui fit signe de continuer. Haussant les épaules, il reprit donc sa marche.

Ellone se sentait faiblir. Elle ne le pensait pas si résistant. _Le soldat de Hyne, doué d'une force physique redoutable et d'une force intérieure encore plus remarquable._ N'importe qui aurait depuis longtemps abandonné ses efforts, aurait été en train de se planifier une nouvelle vie, de la choisir, la définir. Toutes ces images, ces souvenirs ou découvertes auraient dû le désespérer jusqu'à le forcer à se réfugier dans ses rêves où elle l'emprisonnerait alors. Mais il résistait, il acceptait toute cette souffrance avec un certain fatalisme, la considérant naturelle, voire même nécessaire.

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit. On allait voir s'il pouvait réellement supporter indéfiniment la vue des êtres chers en pleine douleur. Si une personne pouvait le faire plier, ça devait être elle. Il y revenait toujours. Elle l'obnubilait, il en était fou, elle l'avait envoûté.

_Le lion s'est fait dompter sans s'en rendre compte. Il est inoffensif ou, en tout cas, faillible maintenant. Je dois en profiter, m'en servir. Mais comment ? Je ne la connais pas assez. _

Toutes ces questions la dispersaient. Il le sentait, il entrevit la brèche. C'était le moment. Rassemblant la volonté qui lui restait, il pensa de toutes ses forces.

_ Je ne dois rien changer. Je ne dois rien changer. Je ne dois rien changer. JE NE DOIS RIEN CHANGER !_

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais quoi ?

Linoa s'arrêta à nouveau sans prévenir. Cette fois elle dut s'appuyer à la paroi de la falaise qu'ils longeaient pour ne pas tomber. Seifer la fit à nouveau s'accroupir et ne chercha pas à cacher son agacement. Il ne vit pas les efforts qu'elle faisait pour rester consciente.

_ Quoi encore ?_

_ Il m'appelle ! Mais…il y a… quelque chose d'autre._

_ Quoi ?_

_ Je ne sais pas ! _Elle pensait avoir crié, sa voix n'avait en fait produit qu'un faible murmure.

Elle se sentit faiblir et tomber, Seifer la rattrapa par réflexe en jurant.

_ Et merde ! Ne manquait plus que ça… _

Il observa rapidement les lieux et la traîna dans une corniche abritée où il l'installa du mieux qu'il put. Il la gifla doucement espérant la réveiller.

_ Linoa… Linoa, allez, reprends-toi !_

En perdant connaissance, Linoa entraîna Ellone avec elle. Débarrassée de son corps, n'étant plus qu'esprit, cette dernière se renforça et établit une connexion directe entre le passé de Linoa et Squall. Elle bloqua de fait la communication que Squall et Linoa essayaient d'établir.

Tous trois étaient désormais désolidarisés de leur corps; esprits libres mais inconscients de l'état des autres.

Linoa se sentit remonter le temps, rappelée vers ce fameux été passé avec Seifer. Elle tenta en vain de bloquer le souvenir.

Squall était maintenant sur une plage, à Timber, il observait Linoa discuter avec Watts et celui toujours assailli de crampes, Zone.

Il lui fit signe pour capter son attention, il était tellement soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien ! C'est alors qu'il remarqua la couleur de sa manche: grise ?! Il s'observa un instant et porta la main à son front à la recherche de sa cicatrice: absente.

_ Seifer ! Tu es là, comme promis !_ L'accueillit-elle en courant. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et croisa les mains dans le dos avant d'ajouter en penchant malicieusement la tête. _Merci. _

**Quoi ?! Seifer ? Eh, mais, elle est… plus jeune ?** Squall commençait à comprendre. Bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas vraiment, Ellone avait trouvé le moyen d'accéder au passé de Linoa pour l'utiliser contre lui.

Connaissant la tactique, Squall crût pouvoir reprendre l'avantage, il se distança autant qu'il le put. Difficile si l'on considérait l'évolution des choses. Il était en train - rectificatif, Seifer était en train - d'embrasser sa petite amie, laissant courir des mains baladeuses, palpant sans gêne et sans douceur les courbes de sa partenaire.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait du passé, d'un passé révolu et nullement regretté, Squall fut néanmoins pris de jalousie, sentiment qui amplifia à mesure que la réponse de Linoa se précisait et que le désir de Seifer montait. Il hésitait entre effrayer Linoa par un geste résolument obscène ou excessivement maladroit: n'importe quoi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour mettre un terme à ce moment de plus que proximité, pour empêcher cette relation d'exister. Il avait envie d'éviter cette rencontre, il voul… Non, il n'avait pas le droit, il ne devait pas, ça serait bien trop dangereux de ne serait ce que le penser ! Changer quelque chose – y compris le plus petit détail - c'était prendre le risque de donner au monde une direction différente, de ne jamais rencontrer Linoa. Au prix d'immenses efforts, il se contint mais ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand sonna son téléphone.

Comment osait-elle violer ainsi son esprit ? Dans quel but ? Linoa était en rage. Elle se concentra pour repousser la conscience parasite comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle ne parvint qu'à la repousser vers un autre temps.

Le décor changea, elle était chez elle, à Deling, dans l'une des chambres à l'étage, devant le cercueil de sa mère. Elle avait six ans et fixait cet étrange meuble, refusant de croire que sa mère y était enfermée à jamais. Elle s'accrocha à la jambe de son père à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Celui-ci la prit au cou et l'emmena dans la pièce voisine où il l'assit dans un fauteuil.

_ Ta mère est morte Linoa, tu ne la reverras plus. _Expliqua-t-il sans détour.

Elle éclata en sanglots: sa mère était partie en la laissant seule avec son père. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Elle l'avait abandonnée, c'est tout ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père qui la reposa gentiment dans le fauteuil.

_ Je ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec toi à la maison._ Poursuivit-il._ Mais je t'ai trouvé un copain qui, lui, t'attendra tous les jours à revenir de l'école: regarde. _En parlant, il avait attrapé le paquet que le maître d'hôtel venait d'apporter. _Vas-y, ouvre. _Il força un ton joyeux malgré la peine qu'il éprouvait d'avoir perdu sa femme.

A travers ses larmes, la petite fille souleva le couvercle et le laissa tomber par terre: un chien ! Elle sourit malgré elle et le posa sur ses genoux.

_ Il est à toi maintenant. Je vous laisse faire connaissance. On m'attend à côté. _Sans un mot de plus, le major se leva et sortit, la laissant seule.

La souffrance qui la submergea, identique à la souffrance originale, empêchait Linoa de rassembler la force nécessaire à repousser Ellone. Squall ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'abandon et de solitude totale. L'idée que Linoa ait eu à vivre cela elle aussi lui était insupportable. En cet instant, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, il aurait préféré revivre son propre abandon pour lui éviter cette peine à elle. Il ne voul… Pour la seconde fois, il se reprit à temps. Mais que l'épreuve était dure !

Le petit chien se mit à gémir lui aussi. Il était tout petit, certainement juste sevré.

_ On est tout seul tous les deux. On a plus de Maman… _Elle termina sa phrase dans un sanglot comme les larmes se remirent à couler.

La sentir si désespérée, si désemparée attristait Squall bien au-delà de ce qu'il pensait possible par empathie. Si seulement il pouvait intervenir et l'aider ! Il le pouvait… Il suffisait de le vouloir…

Il l'appela.

Elle l'entendit.

Il était là. Il était avec elle, à ses côtés. Comme promis, il était là quand elle avait besoin de lui. Se sachant soutenue, elle parvint à dominer Ellone, quelques instants seulement. Cela lui suffit, il saisit sa chance et pensa de toutes ses forces:

_ Je ne veux rien changer. Je ne veux rien changer. Je ne veux rien changer. JE NE VEUX RIEN CHANGER !_

Sa volonté, les pouvoirs de Linoa et la puissance d'Ellone se concentrèrent en un moment unique et provoquèrent une incroyable onde de choc. Seifer vit le corps de Linoa s'arquer à l'extrême, comme si elle venait d'être électriquement choquée en salle de réanimation. Il lui prit la main et l'appela de nouveau.

_ Linoa !_ Hurla Squall en se redressant en sursaut sous la force de l'expérience.

Encore confus, il prit le temps d'analyser la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait: le salon de l'hydre. Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Linoa. Comment allait-elle ? Fou d'inquiétude, la sentant lointaine, il se leva vivement mais dut cependant prendre quelques instants pour retrouver son sens de l'équilibre et chasser la nausée qui l'envahit. Il attrapa son arme, la chargea, la glissa dans son fourreau, le long de sa cuisse gauche. Débarquant de l'hydre, il s'orienta quelques secondes et partit en courant vers Dollet où une petite voix appelait à l'aide.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 

La boule d'énergie ne resta pas inaperçue: comme choqué, le monde s'était arrêté. Les animaux avaient senti l'air chargé d'ions et fixaient l'Ouest, Dollet. Ils semblaient attendre. Attendre quoi ? Nul ne le savait mais tous attendaient avec eux. Les soldats Galbadiens restaient sur la défensive et les habitants restaient terrés chez eux. Bénéficiant de ce calme et courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, Squall sortit de la forêt sans encombre mais la ville était encore loin et la voix s'affaiblissait. Il accéléra.

Seifer observait lui aussi la situation sans rien comprendre. De la fumée s'échappait du duché. L'hôtel ? Il était trop loin pour déterminer la source précise de l'incendie. Linoa était, elle, toujours inconsciente. De temps à autre il vérifiait son pouls, faible, lent et régulier, existant. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Qu'avait-elle déclenché ?

Squall, traversant désormais la plaine, ne quittait pas des yeux la fumée noire. Jurant, il força l'allure comprenant soudainement l'utilité de ses années d'entraînement. Ignorant l'invasion de Dollet, il courrait à découvert sans prendre le soin de se cacher. Quand il entendit l'alarme, il était trop tard pour lui pour agir. Déjà les troupes se rassemblaient sur les hauteurs, n'attendant qu'un signal. Le mercenaire jura de plus belle: il n'allait quand même pas se faire tirer comme un vulgaire lapin ? Il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir, là, comme ça, aussi bêtement, lui, le commandant en chef de la plus grande armée du monde ! Il fallait qu'il l'aide, elle avait besoin de lui et l'attendait.

Levant la main à hauteur du visage il se concentra. Dessinant un large demi-cercle, il projeta la G-Force et eut la surprise d'en voir apparaître deux. Nosferatu était accompagné d'Ifrit, alors associé à Seifer. Il était donc là, proche. Et Linoa aussi. A eux trois ils pouvaient espérer réussir à entrer sans faire trop de dégâts pour atteindre Ellone. Il leur suffirait d'aveugler les gardes ou mieux, d'immobiliser la zone pendant cinq malheureuses minutes. Mais comment leur faire comprendre ? Comment les rejoindre ?

De son côté, Seifer tirait les mêmes conclusions. Il se servit d'Ifrit pour se signaler discrètement à son chef. Squall, habitué à la G-Force remarqua le mouvement qu'elle fit sur la droite avant de se retirer après une deuxième attaque.

**La falaise ! Bien sûr. Suffisamment de niches pour se cacher et un accès à l'entrée Est, la plus fragile... Mais si je les rejoins, ils seront à leur tour repérés, à moins que…**

Ayant subit le même entraînement, Seifer établit la même stratégie que le brun si bien que, quand il vit Squall appeler à nouveau sa G-Force il saisit l'occasion d'y joindre une fois de plus la sienne. Nosferatu fit tomber la nuit alors qu'Helltrain éblouit les soldats, leur ôtant toute chance de percer à jour les ténèbres. Le jeune SeeD accéléra une dernière fois et s'écroula littéralement le long de la pierre à l'arrivée. Assis à même le sol, il ramena ses jambes à lui, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et entreprit de reprendre lentement son souffle.

_ Félicitation ! Magnifique course ! Dommage que je n'aie pas eu de chrono, je suis sûr que tu viens d'exploser un record ! Et quelle allure… pas le moindre pas de travers ! Sans oublier la qualité de tes réflexes: que dire de ta rapidité à analyser la situation ? Ce jeté de G-Force … et par trois fois !_

_ Seifer… _L'interrompit Squall la respiration toujours aussi difficile. _Que se passe-t-il ici ? Et où est Linoa ? _

Le blond hésita un instant et s'écarta légèrement. Derrière lui était étendue Linoa, inconsciente. Squall releva la tête et s'approcha, l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage. Anticipant l'inévitable question – à savoir, comment ? – Seifer expliqua.

_ Elle s'est évanouie sous la pression de tes appels. Elle est restée comme ça une trentaine de minutes. Puis il y a eu un gros choc, son corps s'est arqué à l'extrême. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis. _

_ C'était quand ? _Squall se forçait à adopter un comportement professionnel. Il savait que s'il se laissait une nouvelle fois guider par ses sentiments il finirait par agir contre toute logique, qu'il foncerait dans le tas au détriment de toute prudence. Il devait se montrer patient et ne pas perdre de vue leur objectif: Ellone.

_ A peine cinq minutes avant ton entrée fracassante. _Vint la réponse de Seifer, distante.

Squall ignora la remarque.

**Le choc du réveil. Où est-elle maintenant ? Et où est Ellone ? Je ne l'entends quasiment plus…**

Le voyant repartir dans ses pensées, Seifer reprit son récit. Le temps pressait, bientôt les éclaireurs de la garde s'avanceraient pour explorer la paroi. Ils ne pourraient pas se cacher ici longtemps.

_Dollet est aux mains de Galbadia. Ton futur beau-père t'attend de pied ferme comme tu as pu le remarquer. Ellone aussi est à Dollet, apparemment par pur hasard. _

_ Elle est à l'hôtel et a besoin d'aide, rapidement. Il faut la récupérer avant que sa présence ne soit remarquée ou enregistrée_. Il s'arrêta un moment et demanda. _Au fait, qu'as-tu fait des autres ? _

_ Ils forment les renforts qui devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. _

Squall ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme immobile. Seifer continua.

_Ils font aussi vite que possible mais la désactivation de la tour nous pose de sérieux problèmes de communication. On a pas pu prévenir Balamb de notre arrivée, j'espère qu'ils réagiront fissa, avec Shu aux… _

La voix se perdait, Squall s'était laissé emporter dans son monde malgré sa promesse de ne plus s'y retrancher. Il se revit à Horizon, ou plutôt à l'entrée du grand lac salé, quand les autres l'avaient rejoint après son long trekking. Il se souvenait de Selphie et de ses commentaires.

_Un baiser de son prince charmant la réveillerait peut-être ? _

_ C'est pour me dire ça que tu as fait tout ce chemin ?_ C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à répliquer, gêné de montrer son côté sensible.

_ Oh, mais… tu rougis ?! _Avait ajouté Selphie, ravie, aveugle au malaise de Squall. Irvine avait finalement eu pitié de son ami et avait fait taire la petite

Il soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir. Il se redressa finalement. Se plaquant contre la paroi, il risqua un coup d'œil vers Dollet. Il fallait bouger, maintenant. Mais avant, il fallait que Linoa revienne à elle parce que la porter les ralentirait et les mettrait en danger. Que fallait-il faire pour la ramener ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, elle n'était pas non plus envoûtée. Ellone était trop faible pour la tenir en son pouvoir, il le sentait, il la sentait faiblir. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'il était en train de la perdre. Il se pencha sur elle, lui prit la main et caressa son visage.

**Linoa, non ! Reprends-toi, ne te laisse pas dominer ! Je suis revenu, je suis là, je vais bien, Linoa. Ecoute-moi: relâche Ellone ! Linoa… je t'en prie, rappelle-toi notre promesse. Tu m'entends, je le sais, tu prends soin de nos esprits pour que nous ne soyons jamais séparés, tu m'écoutes. Linoa, mon devoir est de protéger ton corps et ton âme. De te protéger des autres mais aussi de toi. Linoa, laisse-moi t'aider à revenir. Que ta colère ne nous condamne pas. Reviens, pour moi, pour nous, je t'en prie, Liny… Je suis là, à tes côtés, je veille sur toi. Je combattrai Ellone pour nous, ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Linoa, fais-moi confiance, elle ne te fera plus de mal je te le promets, reviens… Linoa… Je t'aime tellement… Liny **

Seifer allait interrompre ce qu'il considérait comme du sentimentalisme superflu quand il vit Linoa réagir et finalement ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient redevenus marrons, toute trace de possession les avait quittés. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas comment Squall avait fait pour réussir mais le résultat était là. Avec un parfait timing. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent du côté ennemi: les Galbadiens n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres sur leur gauche. Il se tourna vers ses équipiers pour les mettre au courant et les trouva plongés dans un baiser. S'il en était intérieurement heureux, les circonstances l'obligèrent à les interrompre:

_ Commandant Squall Leonhart un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plait ! Bravo d'avoir sauvé la belle mais vous n'avez pas encore vaincu les méchants et je peux vous dire qu'ils approchent à grands pas. Il est temps de déguerpir. _Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme._ Ravi de te revoir Linoa. J'espère que tu es pleinement rétablie, on a pas de temps à perdre, il faut récupérer Ellone au plus vite. _

Elle acquiesça et eut un petit sourire pour Squall qui l'aida à se relever. Sous sa direction, ils partirent sur leur droite et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver face à la brèche. Ils n'avaient devant eux que cinq soldats et s'en débarrassèrent aisément. Grâce à la diversion provoquée par l'incendie, ils se faufilèrent inaperçus dans les ruelles du bourg et furent soulagés de voir en débouchant finalement sur la place principale que ce n'était pas l'hôtel mais le restaurant qui lui faisait face qui était en feu.

Les premiers SeeDs débarquèrent peu après le départ d'incendie. L'hydre avait déposé la petite troupe alors que Shu allait donner ordre aux équipes de partir, comme prévu. Auparavant, Zell, Irvine et Selphie expliquèrent rapidement la situation aux trois responsables, Shu, Quistis et Nida, qui n'y comprenaient décidément plus rien. Incendier le restaurant était une idée de Selphie qui espérait ainsi détourner l'attention des troupes réparties au nord et permettre ainsi leur débarquement dans la petite crique puisque la plage principale serait certainement sous surveillance. Galbadia ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. C'était la première étape de leur stratégie.

La réussite était totale, les Galbadiens surpris, le major perplexe. Envoyer le commandant seul, à découvert, pour faire diversion pendant que les troupes débarqueraient dans une petite crique accidentée ? C'était parfaitement illogique et n'avait rien d'un raisonnement militaire ! Comment aurait-il pu deviner que les deux actions étaient indépendantes l'une de l'autre ? Que la réelle diversion était l'incendie ? Que le commandant lui-même ne savait rien de ce qui avait été décidé ?

Sortir Ellone du bâtiment ne prit que quelques minutes. Squall avait chargé Linoa de faire le guet en bas pendant qu'avec Seifer il monterait récupérer leur aînée. Il n'avait plus entendu ses appels depuis que Linoa était revenue et il avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient voir. Ils la trouvèrent inconsciente sur son lit. Elle ne réagit même pas quand Seifer la prit sur son dos, elle paraissait épuisée et totalement K.O. Quand les garçons redescendirent, Linoa était en discussion avec deux SeeDs.

Pour sa part, Squall avait rempli sa mission: il avait retrouvé Ellone, restait à la conduire à Esthar et à la libérer de toute la magie stockée. Il aurait aimé s'en charger comme il l'avait promis à Linoa mais sa place était ici, face au major. L'affrontement était inévitable, c'était ce que le major souhaitait et Squall ne pouvait pas se défiler plus longtemps. Evitant de regarder Linoa et se réfugiant derrière ton de leader, Squall répartit les tâches.

_ Seifer, tu amènes Ellone au vaisseau. Linoa et Bartek t'accompagneront. _

_ Et toi ? _Demanda Linoa se doutant déjà de la réponse.

_ Je pars avec Delna à la recherche du major._

_Et ensuite, tu vas le tuer ?_

**Il n'y a qu'un moyen de stopper une armée, c'est d'en couper la tête… C'est lui ou moi**

_ Je viens avec toi. _

_ Liny, tu ne peux pas. _Répliqua-t-il avec fermeté avant de réaliser qu'il avait pour la première fois utilisé son diminutif en public. Un effet de sa déclaration quelques minutes plus tôt? **Concentre-toi Leonhart.**

_Delna, je te remplace._ Poursuivit-elle ignorant son intervention et profitant de son temps de flottement. _Seifer, dépêchez-vous de partir. Ellone a besoin de soins. _

Seifer guetta la réaction de Squall. Celui-ci se résigna et acquiesça sans mot. Le petit groupe partit et ils restèrent tous les deux, en silence. Après quelques instants, Squall résuma froidement.

_ Linoa, c'est lui ou moi. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. _

_ On en trouvera une autre_. Contra-t-elle.

**Il doit y avoir un moyen ! Je disais ça aussi après t'avoir sortie du mausolée, et je l'ai trouvé… alors, qui sait ?**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 

La seconde partie de la stratégie adoptée consistait à neutraliser les blindés du major. Ils représentaient le réel danger car, face à eux, SeeDs ou pas, le résultat serait le même: destruction physique et donc politique de la ville, l'échec total. Dollet avait été divisée en quarts, chaque responsable devait expulser les Galbadiens de son territoire et ensuite, il devait envoyer un signal au quartier général qui lancerait la phase deux uniquement après avoir les deux tiers des hommes disponibles. Si l'infiltration échouait, le combat serait direct et ils devaient être prêts.

**Il est encore trop tôt pour y penser** Se répétait Quistis qui avait pris en charge le commandement tactique à la demande de Shu qui elle n'avait aucune idée des ordres à distribuer. La blonde espérait désespérément le retour de Squall, elle avait peur de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Lui au contraire saurait quoi faire, comment agir. Elle avait confiance en lui, il reviendrait à temps. Ce pensant, elle savait qu'il serait d'une colère noire s'il l'entendait. Quand bien même il se réveillerait avant l'issue du combat, comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il serait en mesure d'agir ? Elle chassa cette pensée négative. Squall avait toujours été là, il ne les laisserait pas maintenant…

De l'arrière de la cour d'hôtel le chemin le plus court et surtout le plus sûr pour évacuer avec un blessé était la traversée du quartier nord. Bartek prit sa radio pour organiser de la crique une évacuation urgente pour Balamb. Là, le docteur Kadowaki pourrait observer Ellone et établir un premier diagnostic. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils pourraient ensuite se diriger vers Esthar où le professeur aurait trouvé une solution. Sinon. Seifer prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Sinon, ils improviseraient.

Les SeeDs en charge du secteur les repérèrent vite et les escortèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous où ils arrivèrent sans encombre. Là les attendait Selphie, leur chef d'escadre, ravie de savoir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Ellone. Elle sauta de joie à leur vue, Seifer la recadra aussitôt:

_ Eh, Selphie, du calme. On ne sait pas encore comment elle va, ni si elle est libérée ou toujours dangereuse. Pour le moment il s'agit de la mettre à l'abri. _

La brunette se tut mais continua de sourire, confiante. Se rappelant soudainement l'état de Squall, elle demanda de ses nouvelles. A l'horizon se profilait déjà le vaisseau, petit, discret et à l'évidence rapide. Bien. Seifer répondit brièvement voulant éviter les détails:

_ Il est sur le terrain avec vous. On lui a laissé une de nos radios, vous devriez pouvoir recevoir ses consignes au besoin. En attendant, gardez ça pour vous et appliquez les ordres tels qu'ils vous ont été transmis. Compris ? _

Il sentit soudainement Ellone remuer dans son dos. Très légèrement certes, il n'empêche que: elle avait bougé. Il regarda un instant Selphie, parut considérer un choix et ordonna finalement:

_ Nouveau programme. Delna, tu reprends la place de Selphie. Tu connais les ordres. _La jeune SeeD acquiesça sans discuter. _Selphie, tu m'accompagnes à Esthar. _

Selphie voulut lui demander le pourquoi de ce changement de dernière minute mais la petite navette manœuvrait déjà, s'arrêtant prête à repartir. Ils embarquèrent et les portes se refermèrent sur-eux. Ils disparurent sur l'immensité de la mer le temps de le dire. Delna remarqua alors un calme anormal. Celui précédant chaque tempête.

Les SeeDs travaillaient si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à trouver un garde Galbadien. Squall pestait devant l'ironie de la situation. Il voulait trouver la cachette du major, il voulait mettre fin à tout ça. Il était épuisé et en avait marre de se battre contre des moulins à vent. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait, certainement pas lui sauter à la gorge comme son instinct de combattant lui soufflait pourtant. Il n'était pas une machine à tuer après tout, il était un soldat qui pensait et agissait par lui-même. Cid le lui avait bien assez souvent répété. Et puis, Linoa était avec lui, peu de chance qu'elle apprécie de voir son père et son petit-copain se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Il devait y avoir une solution, elle avait raison, il fallait trouver une autre alternative. Mais laquelle ?

Calmé par la course qui lui avait en même temps permis de prendre connaissance de la situation, il s'arrêta à un angle de rue pour se forcer à réfléchir. Linoa était à bout de souffle, elle n'avait pas leur entraînement et il avait tendance à l'oublier. Pourtant, elle ne se plaignit pas et il l'en remercia silencieusement. Il se mit à raisonner à voix haute pour lui donner une chance de le corriger et indirectement pour lui montrer qu'il n'oubliait pas sa présence.

_ … contrôlant l'accès à la mer il doit donc être vers la plage principale, pour se garder une porte de sortie au besoin. Mais on s'y bat toujours, il n'est pas parti. Il ne fuira pas. _Il soupira. Il savait déjà qu'elle refuserait mais il devait au moins tenter, une nouvelle fois. Il ajouta donc, lui prenant le bras comme si ce contact allait aider ses mots à atteindre leur but. D'une voix calme et fatiguée, il plaida. _Linoa, s'il te plait, reste à l'arrière… Ne viens pas. Pas cette fois,…_

Comme il s'y attendait, elle s'obstina. Comment pourrait-elle rester à l'abri alors que Squall et son père s'affronteraient ? Ne serait-ce que verbalement ? Elle devait être là. Elle avait beau être fâchée avec son père, elle restait sa fille, elle voulait croire en lui. Quant à Squall… elle ne savait même pas qu'en dire… Ca dépassait tous les mots.

_ Squall, je reste. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je reste là, avec toi. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais parfaitement que tu feras ce qu'il faut, que tu feras au mieux et que tu tenteras tout pour éviter de… _Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. _Squall, je veux seulement être près de toi. J'ai tellement peur… _Elle avait inconsciemment agrippé les anneaux passés dans sa chaîne et les serra comme pour les imprimer dans sa chair ou absorber la force qu'elle leur prêtait.

**Linoa, non, tout mais pas ça ! … Pas maintenant…** Se plaignit-il mentalement. Le moment était mal choisi pour lui rappeler sa promesse, la seule chose qui puisse le faire céder. Il céda donc et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Ca ne dura qu'un instant. Il devait en finir avec cette responsabilité au plus vite.

_ En avant, suis-moi. Reste à mes côtés et je veillerai sur toi. _

L'effet ne manqua pas, elle sourit malgré elle et retrouva du courage. Enfin, un peu seulement, son assurance s'évanouit sitôt qu'ils eurent poséle pied sur le remblai et que les gardes personnels du major les menacèrent de leurs armes. Squall s'arrêta à distance respectable, lâcha la garde de son arme et haussant la voix, annonça.

_ Vous me connaissez tous, je suis Squall Leonhart,_ _commandant en chef du SeeD. _En parlant, il scannait les personnes présentes: le major devait être là, parmi eux._ Je demande à voir votre supérieur, le major Caraway._

La silhouette qu'il avait repérée esquissa un geste. C'était lui. Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes. Il descendit sur la plage et traversa les rangs, s'avançant vers l'homme, Linoa, intimidée, sur les talons. Si elle avait osé, elle lui aurait pris la main. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, face au major, à deux mètres de distance et salua respectueusement. Il n'eut cependant pas l'avantage de parler en premier. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le major commença:

_ C'est un acte de reddition ? Ou vous espérez réellement m'empêcher de prendre la ville ?_ Les soldats rirent du rire gras de toute brute écervelée, à l'évidence, leur cause était tout acquise, aucun espoir de ce côté là._ Je vous l'ai dit, je veux cette ville, il me la faut pour reformer le grand continent Galbadia. Et donc, _Il se tourna vers ses hommes d'un geste théâtral, _je l'aurai. _Il fit une pause puis clama:_ Pour la gloire de Galbadia ! _

Les soldats reprirent en cœur:

_Pour la gloire de Galbadia !_ Et le major sourit.

Squall était écœuré devant tant de bêtise. _Ce n'est pas le bien ou le mal qui nous sépare de nos ennemis, juste deux points de vue incompatibles. _A l'évidence, c'était vrai, il ne leur ferait pas entendre raison, il ne leur ouvrirait pas les yeux. Ce n'était pas son objectif, il n'était pas là pour prêcher l'amour de la colombe mais pour arrêter l'armée galbadienne et libérer Dollet. La ville et ses habitants seraient sauvés comme promis, c'était là l'essentiel. Ensuite, ce ne serait plus de son ressort, il laisserait les politiciens se charger des ambitions de Caraway et de son gouvernement. Il devait seulement vaincre. Et pour ça, il devait commencer par répondre, quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ne pas montrer qu'il était venu après avoir laissé le hasard guider ses pas. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'entrevue aurait lieu au milieu de quatre cent soldats au bas mot. Ses menaces ne seraient pas crédibles, il était seul, et le moindre geste serait stoppé dès qu'esquissé. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il réponde quelque chose, qu'il tente un leurre.

_ Major, je vous ordonne à vous et vos troupes de cesser le combat immédiatement. Vous avez deux heures pour évacuer entièrement les lieux. _

_ Sinon quoi ?_ Rit le Major. _Vous me tuerez ? _Les soldats rirent avec lui. Bêtement.

Inespérée, la réponse vint du ciel, de l'hydre que les SeeDs avaient récupérée. Squall réprima un soupir de soulagement et cacha sa surprise. Tout ceci devait paraître calculé, maîtrisé. Il resta impassible et dit aussi détaché que possible.

_ Sinon nous n'hésiterons pas à attaquer à notre tour et à défaire vos lignes. C'est ce qui arrivera dans les minutes à venir si je n'en donne pas l'ordre contraire à mes hommes._ Il fit une pause et soutint le regard inquisiteur de son adversaire sans faillir. Il gardait un parfait contrôle de lui-même, rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il avait aussi peur que l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui, lui, exprimait clairement ses doutes._ Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour espérer garder un semblant de pouvoir… _

Le major enrageait, pouvait-il avoir raison ? Ses chars aussi nombreux étaient-ils ne pourraient pas toucher ce vaisseau. Et puis, le danger ne venait pas du vaisseau en lui-même, ses lignes avaient du être infiltrées, ses blindés sabotés… Ils en étaient capables. S'ils avaient pu traverser pour récupérer l'oiseau, ils en étaient capables…

_ Alors ?_ Pressa Squall. Il devait savoir, vite, car le SeeD attaquerait sous peu. Il devait donner l'impression de dominer la situation. _Major ?_

_ Il me faut plus de temps._

_ Vous n'en avez pas. _

_ Parce que vous bluffez et que ça me donnerait le temps d'en avoir la preuve !_

Squall grinça des dents. Ca s'annonçait mal. Que pouvait-il avancer de plus ? Tant pis, il devait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il attrapa la radio que Delna lui avait laissée avant de suivre Seifer.

_ Soldats ? _Il prit soin de parler sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur d'exprimer sa surprise ou de ne serait-ce que commenter les ordres. Il avait le contrôle, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire croire. _Enclenchez la phase un de destruction des lignes ennemies._

Il avait à peine coupée la communication qu'une explosion se fit entendre. Mais pas là où ils s'y attendaient: c'est sur le quartier général galbadien que tomba la roquette. Tout le monde s'écroula sous le choc de la déflagration.

_ Chef Squall, Chef Squall! _Reprit la radio._ L'ennemi a tenté de nous prendre de court! Heureusement que nous avions changé les coordonnées de leurs tirs pour les rediriger sur la plage, à l'abri…_

_ Cessez le feu !_ Ordonna Squall encore à moitié sonné. Il répéta avec plus d'assurance. _Cessez le feu !_ _Le major et sa garde ont été touchés. Je répète, Galbadia est_ _tombée. Terminé_.

**A l'abri… Qui est le crétin qui préféré choisir le survol de la ville pour atteindre la plage, le seul endroit toujours tenu, donc le Q.G adverse, à une forêt d'un demi-kilomètre carré, peuplée de seuls bogomiles ?… C'est pas le moment de penser à ça… Linoa, où est-elle ? Et le major ? Bon sang, quel carnage…**

A terre, le major gisait, inconscient, coincé sous les gravats, Linoa à ses côtés. Choquée, elle creusait avec ses mains pour tenter de le libérer, indifférente à l'incendie qui gagnait lentement le stock de munitions.

_ Linoa ! Linoa ! Réponds-moi ! _Appela Squall sa manche sur la bouche pour se protéger de la fumée qu'il cherchait à transpercer. Il fallait la sortir de là avant que tout n'explose.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPITRE 32 

Dans la petite navette glissant sur l'océan et approchant déjà Balamb, Seifer, Selphie et leur pilote, qui n'était autre que Zell, entendirent l'ordre de Squall. Selphie avait aussitôt senti le danger, elle savait que Quistis avait fait changer les coordonnées des missiles, qu'elle avait ordonné de les orienter sur la plage pour éviter d'endommager les infrastructures routières et épargner ainsi les finances du petit duché. Nida avait voulu l'en dissuader, en vain. Elle voulut prévenir Squall mais n'en eut pas le temps, il parlait avec trop d'efficacité. Ils étaient trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit de l'attaque et attendirent avec angoisse devant la radio. A l'arrière, allongée sur une banquette, Ellone s'agitait de plus en plus. Seifer la regarda avec inquiétude. Si elle était toujours dangereuse, alors se battre dans un espace aussi confiné que ce vaisseau serait coton. Mais ils n'avaient rien sous la main pour l'endormir et il refusait d'employer la magie contre elle sans savoir au préalable si elle était guérie ou non.

_ Cessez le feu !_ Crépita la radio. _Cessez le feu !_ _Le major et sa garde ont été touchés. Je répète, Galbadia est_ _tombée. Terminé_.

_ Booyaka ! Il s'en est sorti ! _S'écria Selphie.

_ Lui oui, mais les autres ? _Marmonna Seifer le rabat-joie. Non, la voix de la raison.

La fumée lui irritait la gorge et lui piquait les yeux. L'odeur de l'incendie se faisait étouffante, la chaleur écrasante. Il était affaibli par ces dernières heures et ne verrait certainement pas la fin de celle-ci s'il s'attardait encore dans la fournaise. Pourtant, il resta et appela encore:

_ Linoa ! Linoa ! Réponds-moi !_

Il distingua enfin une forme s'agiter devant lui. Linoa. Soulagé de l'avoir retrouvée et pressé par l'explosion qui menaçait, il lui agrippa la main sans hésiter et voulut l'entraîner vers la sortie. Hystérique, elle se débattit, refusant de partir. Le SeeD jeta un coup d'œil au sol et vit alors ce qu'elle tentait de faire. C'était trop tard, le major n'était plus qu'un corps. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir ici à tenter de sauver ce qui ne pouvait plus l'être. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il la chargea sur son dos qu'elle martela de ses poings et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il put de la zone dangereuse. Il ne plongea qu'au dernier moment, quand le bruit caractéristique de l'embrasement se fit entendre. Il couvrit Linoa de son propre corps et sentit le souffle puissant de la déflagration sur son dos. Le grondement était assourdissant.

La radio grésilla de nouveau. Une autre voix se fit entendre.

_ Il y a eu une seconde explosion sur la plage ! Ils devaient avoir un dépôt de munitions…Unités de secours, vite ! Chef Squall, Chef Squall vous nous entendez? Les secours, vite ! Il y a certainement des blessés !_

Dans le grand bureau, c'était la consternation. Personne ne parlait pourtant Quistis les entendait clairement penser car elle pensait de même. **J'ai tué Squall. J'ai fait le mauvais choix et je l'ai tué. Linoa et le major aussi certainement… Et les centaines de soldats qui devaient être avec eux. Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?**

Dans le petit vaisseau, cette fois, Selphie ne dit rien, Zell non plus et Seifer, chef de l'expédition, cherchait des mots de réconfort. Il n'en connaissait aucun. Se pouvait-il que Squall soit mort ? Qu'il ait fait tout cela pour rien ? Et Linoa ? Et le major ? Au diable le major… C'était de sa faute. Il entendit Ellone bouger à nouveau. Et de la sienne aussi…

_ Zell, on sera à Esthar dans combien de temps ? _Finit-il par demander. Ils auraient le temps de pleurer plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait arriver à Esthar et rapidement.

Il se redressa précautionneusement et s'assit dans le sable, prenant Linoa avec lui. Ils avaient gagné mais il n'éprouvait aucune joie. Il la serra tout contre lui, espérant que la magie de ses bras autour d'elle suffirait à la calmer tout en sachant que, cette fois, le mal était trop profond. Elle pleurait bruyamment contre lui, frappant son torse du poing, appelant son père, voulant se dégager pour retourner le voir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la garder fermement avec lui et lui répéter qu'il était là, qu'il veillait sur elle, que c'était fini…

Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout arrêter aussitôt après la seconde déflagration. La garder dans ses bras. Il avait à ce moment-là certainement plus besoin de ce contact qu'elle: la savoir en vie. Il avait eu si peur. Il voulait rester à ses côtés, lui répéter que le major était mort sur le coup, lors de la première explosion, qu'il n'avait pas souffert, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, qu'il fallait qu'elle vive. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester auprès d'elle. Mais le commandant était sollicité de toutes parts, la radio ne cessait de l'appeler, demandant s'il était toujours en vie et posant tant d'autres questions. Il l'éteignit, ne pouvaient-ils donc pas se passer de lui ? Le laisser tranquille ? Foutues responsabilités, commandant, proviseur, foutu rôle de leader ! Il voulait seulement être auprès d'elle…

Les secours ne mirent que cinq minutes à arriver. Squall les chargea d'éteindre l'incendie puis de retrouver les éventuels survivants, d'évacuer les blessés, … les corps. Avaient-ils réellement besoin de lui pour agir ? Ce n'était que du bon sens. Elle avait besoin de lui, pas eux.

_ Le commandant est en vie, il va bien. _Transmit un infirmier à Balamb qui attendait désespérément des nouvelles. _Je répète, le commandant a survécu. _Il écouta la réponse. _Quoi ? Hein euh oui, elle va bien aussi… _Il écouta la question suivante. _D'après ce que je vois, non, lui, non… _

Squall fusilla l'indécent du regard. Il les connaissait tous, celui-ci ne resterait pas longtemps parmi les SeeDs. Il lui fit signe et le regarda s'enfuir à l'autre bout du site. A l'évidence le message était passé.

Il resserra son étreinte, Linoa pleurait toujours mais la fatigue prenait lentement le dessus. Il continua de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille pour la rassurer, des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas. Le répit ne dura pas, un SeeD se risqua prudemment à les déranger. Saluant, il invita Squall à le suivre, évitant soigneusement de dire pourquoi. Inutile de le préciser, Squall l'avait reconnu: Filip, un membre de l'équipe médico-légale. Il acquiesça et le SeeD se retira.

Squall baissa les yeux sur Linoa. Toujours blottie contre lui, elle pleurait maintenant en silence et regardait les gens s'affairer sans vraiment les voir. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et l'appela doucement, il avait à peine parlé.

_ Linoa… _

Elle se redressa légèrement et lui fit face. Il leva la main et caressa son visage essuyant des larmes que de nouvelles vinrent aussitôt remplacer. Elle paraissait si triste, si fragile. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir sécher ses yeux et lui rendre son sourire. Ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait certainement dans ce sens, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_ Liny, je dois régler deux-trois choses. _Il se détestait de la faire passer après son travail et, en temps normal, il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle le giflât. Mais elle souffrait trop et il voyait bien qu'aucun de ses mots ne faisait de sens pour elle. _Je vais te faire raccompagner à la B.G.U pour que tu te reposes un peu, que tu essayes de dormir… Je t'y rejoins dès que possible. D'accord ? _

Elle acquiesça machinalement et le suivit quand il se leva. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et avait du mal à marcher sans soutien. Elle serra avidement la couverture qu'on lui mit sur les épaules. Ils s'avancèrent ainsi lentement en direction du camp provisoire, Squall scannait la foule à la recherche de quelqu'un de confiance qui pourrait veiller sur elle pendant son absence. Il aperçu la silhouette familière d'Irvine au loin et n'eut pas besoin de l'appeler, Irvine s'approcha dès qu'il les reconnut: deux naufragés… En trois mots, Squall lui demanda de raccompagner Linoa au Garden. Son ami porta la main à son chapeau en guise de salut pour toute réponse. Il ne posa aucune question. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du duché et certainement du Garden également, sans compter qu'à Galbadia la rumeur devait déjà se répandre. C'était le genre de tâches qui attendait désormais Squall: il lui fallait organiser ce chaos. Il soupira à l'avance en les regardant s'éloigner. Quand ils furent hors de son champ de vision, il se redirigea le pas lourd vers les cendres fumantes où l'attendait Filip. Celui-ci commença sans tarder à dresser le bilan.

_ L'explosion a fait 367 morts, 42 hommes sont dans un état critique, on compte 7 blessés légers, plus vous et Linoa, indemnes. Etant au beau milieu de tout ça, vous avez eu une chance incroyable…_

**Ce sont les pouvoirs de Linoa qui nous ont sauvés. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'elle nous avait jeté un blindage, à elle et à moi, seulement…**

Filip continua, le silence du commandant était connu et il ne s'en offusqua pas.

_ On pense avoir trouvé le corps du major. Il faudrait que Linoa l'identifie._

_ Laissez-la en dehors de ça, elle en a vu assez. Je peux l'identifier pour elle, je vous signerai un accès à ses données médicales que le docteur Kadowaki vous transmette un échantillon de sang archivé, si vous voulez ensuite confirmer l'ADN…_

_ Ca me va._ Accepta-t-il._ Venez, il est par-là… _

Squall savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Tout comme Linoa, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier la scène, mais lui, à sa différence, était entraîné pour ça, il se préparait à de tels évènements depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Et pourtant, quand il arriva devant le corps carbonisé, quand il vit le sourire morbide de la tête décharnée, il eut un haut le cœur qu'il cacha comme il put, mal selon toute vraisemblance puisque Filip se détourna pudiquement. Décidément non, Linoa n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il prit malgré tout le temps de bien observer le cadavre qui n'avait pas encore été déplacé, pas encore photographié. A sa main gauche il repéra la chevalière dorée qu'il avait déjà remarquée auparavant. Il se pencha pour la voir de plus près: un H pris dans un J au cœur d'un C. Henri James Caraway. Il se redressa et confirma l'hypothèse de Filip. Celui-ci demanda encore:

_ Que fait-on du bilan ? On prévient les familles ? _

Squall secoua la tête.

_ On a déjà fait plus que notre part. Contentez-vous d'établir une liste complète, vous la transmettrez ensuite aux représentants de la TGCE's Union ou du gouvernement Galbadien, ils se chargeront d'organiser le reste. _

_ A vos ordres ! _Filip salua et retourna travailler.

Squall n'eut pas le temps de faire deux mètres qu'un SeeD se précipitait vers lui, téléphone en main. Soupirant, Squall prit la communication.

_ Squall, enfin! Je suis tellement soulagé de te savoir entier ! Comment te sens-tu ? _

_ Fatigué. Quand est-ce que la TGCE's Union compte intervenir ? _Il s'emballa sans le réaliser._ Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici et c'est un foutoir total ! Je me retrouve avec l'armée galbadienne sur les bras, des blessés, des corps, une population qui attend je- ne- sais- quoi, Ellone qui va je- ne- sais- comment et Linoa qui m'attend, qui a besoin de moi_. Aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé, il se calma.

Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, même auprès de son père. Par respect pour les SeeDs qui l'observaient et reposaient sur lui, il devait se maîtriser et tenir… encore un peu.

_ Squall, je te comprends._ Voulut le rassurer Laguna,_ la TGCE's Union et l'Etat galbadien font du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Ils vont venir te relayer et tes hommes et toi pourrez vous retirer. Leurs équipes devraient être là dans l'heure qui vient. Tu pourras ensuite rentrer à la B.G.U auprès de Linoa. Quant à Ellone, pour le moment tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Seifer et son équipe ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. On te tiendra au courant. Pour le moment, ne t'en préoccupe pas, tu as assez à faire de ton côté. _

_ Oui, oui. _Répondit-il absent. Il était si épuisé qu'il baissa un instant sa garde. _Ecoute Laguna, on m'attend, je te rappelle plus tard, OK ?_ Il devina un sourire à l'autre bout du fil et raccrocha, souriant lui aussi brièvement sans le vouloir.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 

Esthar. Il était temps, Ellone était presque complètement réveillée à présent. Elle parlait avec incohérence. Dans un demi-délire. Simple fatigue ? Fièvre magique ? Seifer n'osait pas faire de pronostic. Il aurait bien été tenté de lui parler, la rassurer, lui donner un verre d'eau, faire quelque chose. Mais il avait peur de connaître la réponse. Il préféra repousser le moment de vérité et la laissa croire qu'elle était seule.

_ …Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider à savoir ? … Tu aurais pu tout changer… Tu aurais pu me dire si c'est lui mon père, ou lui…_ Elle montra un point invisible à droite, puis à gauche. _Papa, c'est toi ? … _Elle baissa les bras. _Je ne sais pas. …Je ne sais plus…_

_ A ton avis, elle parle à qui ? Elle rêve ou elle est dans son passé avec ses parents ?_ Demanda Selphie regardant leur aînée avec inquiétude.

_ Aucune idée._ Seifer se tourna vers Zell qui venait de couper les moteurs. _Aide-moi à la sortir de là. _

Selphie passa devant et salua Laguna qui attendait sur le quai, impatient, à côté de l'ambulance prête à les conduire au laboratoire du professeur Geyser. Les deux garçons sortirent à leur tour, portant Ellone avec soin. Elle n'avait pas réagi quand ils l'avaient soulevée. Elle poursuivait son monologue mais l'interlocuteur semblait avoir changé, elle était désormais très agitée:

_ Il veut pas m'aider... Mais il le faut, sinon, je n'y arriverai pas !… C'est pas ma faute !…Je veux juste qu'il m'aide… Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas moi !… Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé… _Elle se débattit, face à quoi ? _Laisse-moi, arrête, non ! … Tu me fais mal…_

Affolé Laguna lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Qui était avec elle ? Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Le passé ?

_ C'est pas moi…Non… _Il y eut un changement dans sa voix, comme de l'espoir. Quelqu'un d'autre venait de les rejoindre. _Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi !_

Elle ne dit plus rien et ses mouvements arrêtèrent aussi. C'était fini ? Mais qu'est ce qui était fini ? Dans les rues désertes de la ville l'ambulance filait avec tous ses passagers, plongés dans un profond silence. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, ils allaient arriver et il fallait décider de la marche à suivre, attendre n'était jamais une bonne solution. Seifer s'informa auprès de Kyros, professionnel. La réponse le fut tout autant:

_ La machine du professeur est prête à reprendre les G-Forces et la magie que possède Ellone. A priori l'opération serait sans risque et sans douleur. Mais, vous le connaissez comme nous, la question est de savoir si on peut lui faire confiance. _

_ Je ne veux pas entendre ces pensées ! On a pas le choix, d'accord ?_ S'emporta Laguna. _On a pas le choix. _Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Personne n'ajouta rien et le trajet se fit dans le calme jusqu'à leur arrivée au laboratoire. Ils allèrent directement dans la salle principale ou les attendait Ward et le vieux Geyser. Le scientifique était excité comme une puce, il adorait travailler sur des cas pratiques au lieu de ses habituelles prospectives mais il se força à cacher son enthousiasme en apercevant Seifer. Le grand SeeD lui faisait peur. Le blond le lut dans ses yeux quand il le fixa: il s'en amusa et fit lentement craquer un à un ses doigts. Le message était clair et le professeur commença.

_ Il suffit de la relier à cet appareil pour mesurer sa puissance et savoir si elle est redevenue normale…_Il fit le geste comme il expliquait._ Le résultat devrait s'afficher sur cet écran d'ici quelques instants._

Anxieux, tous se tournèrent vers le cadran.

L'heure qui suivit s'écoula à aller d'un groupe à l'autre, distribuant les ordres, donnant les consignes, rassurant les habitants qui commençaient à sortir. C'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit la délégation internationale mais il prit encore une heure pour dresser le bilan et résumer l'état d'avancement des choses, pour leur faciliter la reprise.

Finalement ils le laissèrent partir, mais, en bon chef, il lui fallut encore être le dernier à embarquer sur les vaisseaux qui les ramenèrent à Balamb. Etrange, dans ses souvenirs, ils étaient plus rapides… et les gens moins bavards, il était au bord de l'explosion et avait envie de hurler. Heureusement, en débarquant il aperçut Quistis sur le quai, elle était venue le chercher avec une voiture personnelle. Il n'aurait donc pas à attendre et encore moins à faire le débriefing.

Fidèle à lui-même, Squall lui prêta à peine attention, il ne dit rien et s'installa directement à la place du passager. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au fond de son siège dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu. Il ne sentit pas le malaise de l'instructrice. Elle le regarda faire du coin de l'œil, guettant le bon moment pour lui parler. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Elle démarra en réfléchissant à la manière de commencer. Le discours qu'elle avait préparé en l'attendant sur le quai était déjà oublié, il ne marcherait pas: Squall était plus touché qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Les mots sortirent finalement d'eux-mêmes, optant pour le chemin le plus difficile:

_ Je suis désolée Squall._

Il méprit son intention.

_ Merci, mais c'est surtout à Linoa qu'il faut le dire. Moi je n'ai perdu que mon ennemi…Elle, elle a perdu son père._

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça._ Elle respira profondément._ Je parlais du sabotage…_

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa.

_ C'était toi ?! _Sa voix exprimait à la fois sa surprise et son incrédulité. _Mais comment …?_ Il ne finit pas sa question. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait pu faire une telle erreur.

_ Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, je suis désolée, mais je pensais…_Voulut-elle s'expliquer.

_ Tais-toi. _La coupa-t-il sèchement.

_ Squall, je…_Tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle aurait du se taire. Il n'avait pas la patience de l'entendre se plaindre, pas maintenant. Elle aurait du se taire. Il voulait juste rentrer et retrouver Linoa, voir comment elle allait. Il l'interrompit à nouveau:

_Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses… Je les connais déjà: tu croyais bien faire, tu n'avais pas pensé qu'ils puissent être sur la plage… mais il faut bien que je comprenne que ce n'est pas ton rôle de prendre des décisions, que tu n'es pas la commandant, que tu ne savais pas comment réagir…_Il se tut, les poings serrés. **C'est moi le héros, hein ? Tu n'étais pas censée agir, alors, réussir… Tu as pourtant reçu la même formation que moi… Ne va pas me rendre coupable !**_ Bon sang Quistis ! Tu as été SeeD et instructrice, c'est le genre de faute que même tes élèves ne feraient pas ! _Il criait maintenant. Son amie était au bord des larmes mais ça ne le toucha pas. _Arrête donc de te cacher derrière tes principes et tes leçons de morale et entre dans le monde des réalités pour enfin servir à quelque chose !_

Il se contint pour ne pas en dire plus, ne réalisant pas qu'il était déjà trop tard. La mâchoire et les poings serrés il préféra regarder la nuit défiler par la fenêtre. Elle se força à fixer la route, décidée à ne pas aggraver son cas en laissant couler ses larmes. Cependant, l'instructrice s'effondra dès qu'elle l'entendit claquer la portière en descendant devant les grilles de l'entrée principale où elle s'était arrêtée.

Des lignes de chiffres, d'équations et de calculs apparurent sur l'écran. Les calculs s'enchaînaient et à peine un résultat apparaissait-il enfin qu'il était pris pour départ d'un autre. A chaque fin de ligne ils retenaient leur souffle pour finalement gémir en voyant qu'une nouvelle commençait. Ils en étaient à leur énième fausse joie et ne réagissaient presque plus quand le résultat apparut enfin en vert. Ils ne furent pas avancés pour autant.

**85… Ca veut dire quoi ?**

_ 85… Eh bien, ça c'est bizarre ! C'est très bizarre même… Intéressant. _Commenta le professeur ne quittant pas son sourire. Il les regarda et expliqua. _La machine est configurée pour un calcul d'indice. Le niveau magique initial de la jeune femme est donc la référence, le point de départ, c'est-à-dire 100. _

_ Mais…Com…alors…elle…moins ?_ Peina Laguna.

Seifer résuma à la fois sa remarque et la conclusion qui s'imposait:

_ Elle a perdu toutes les magies volées et même 15 de son don…Comment ça se fait ? Et où est passée la différence ?_

Le vieux Geyser alla vers une autre machine. Il secoua négativement la tête.

_ Les sorts ne sont pas retournés à leurs sources… Et je ne vois de trace de G-Forces nulle part._

Selphie chercha à contacter Tomberry, le petit mollusque vert à la lanterne et au poignard, sa G-Force préférée, il ne répondait toujours pas. Il était déjà associé ?! Mais à qui ? Le professeur re-vérifia les réglages et relança le calcul: même résultat.

Laguna lui se désintéressait du cas, il était au chevet d'Ellone, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne pourrait certainement plus retourner dans le passé, mais il s'en fichait. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille était revenue, elle allait bien, n'avait besoin que de repos. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour ça.

Alors que tous cherchaient une explication à ce qui s'était passé, Seifer comprit facilement, grâce à sa rapidité d'analyse et son esprit logique. Il s'excusa et sortit dans le couloir. Il avait un coup de fil urgent à passer.

En arrivant, bien qu'il ne rêvât que d'une bonne douche et de vêtements propres, Squall se dirigea vers le deuxième étage plutôt que les dortoirs. Un Templier l'attendait à la sortie de l'ascenseur, tenant à la main plusieurs pages.

_ Commandant Leonhart, ces papiers vous seront demandés demain. Il s'agit de documents …_ Il s'arrêta sur un geste de Squall qui le remercia en prenant les feuilles.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, surpris de ne pas le trouver fermé à clé. Il fut encore plus surpris de trouver quelqu'un assis dans son fauteuil.

_Docteur Kadowaki ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Linoa ?_ S'alarma-t-il aussitôt.

Elle le rassura d'un sourire et expliqua:

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi Squall._ Elle le connaissait bien et ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester._ Squall, ce matin tu étais dans le coma. Tu t'es réveillé et t'es aussitôt jeté dans la bataille. Tu as échappé à deux explosions en 10 minutes, tu viens de passer plusieurs heures à aller de l'un à l'autre remplissant ton rôle de leader pour les SeeDs et d'interlocuteur pour les officiels. Tu as déjà trop pris sur toi, tu n'es pas un surhomme, rappelle-toi. _Elle rit doucement et le vit réagir, si peu, mais il ne fallait pas attendre grand chose de lui à cette heure._ Tu es épuisé, physiquement et nerveusement à bout. La paperasse, tu pourras la faire demain matin… Ou laisser Shu s'en charger. _Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice en récupérant les pages. _Pour le moment, va te reposer. Linoa va bien, enfin, aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans de telles circonstances._ Elle soupira. _Pauvre enfant… Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de toi plus que de ma médecine…Je l'ai envoyée se reposer dans ta chambre._

Reconnaissant, il suivit ses conseils sans discuter. Il la salua et se traîna jusqu'aux dortoirs. Si un étudiant avait encore été debout, il aurait été choqué de voir ainsi son chef. Sale, marchant comme un robot, les yeux vides, traînant les pieds, le commandant était méconnaissable. Il approchait enfin du but et avait sa porte en visuel quand sonna son téléphone. Il fut tenté de l'ignorer mais il laissa la curiosité reprendre le dessus et décrocha, tentant de cacher la fatigue qui filtrait dans sa voix:

_ Squall Leonhart. _


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 

_Squall Leonhart. _

_Ben mon vieux ! T'as touché le fond là !_ La voix de Seifer se voulait habituelle et désinvolte.

Le brun ne fut pas dupe, le ton moqueur n'y était pas. Ils se ressemblaient tellement dans leurs différences qu'ils ne pouvaient se cacher l'un de l'autre.

_Quelles nouvelles avec Ellone ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

_Elle est revenue à elle. _Le blond prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de finir sa phrase. Inutile de jouer aux devinettes avec Squall, il n'en avait jamais eu la patience et après une journée comme celle qui venait de passer, mieux valait aller droit au but._ Elle a perdu toutes les magies et G-Forces volées. Elle a même perdu une partie de son don. On ne sait pas encore comment ça va concrètement se manifester. Le professeur pense qu'elle ne pourra plus s'en servir mais que ça s'arrêtera là. Elle survivra._

Squall hésita avant de poser la question suivante.

_Que sont devenues les magies et G-Forces volées ? _

_Tu connais la réponse aussi bien que moi, non ? _Risqua Seifer pour vérifier sa théorie bien qu'il en soit quasi-sûr.

_Comment es-tu au courant ?_ Demanda Squall sur le même ton, sans chercher à se défendre._ Et qui d'autre le sait ? _

_Oh, tu connais les cerveaux esthariens, ils sont plutôt lents à réagir… Je suis le seul à avoir compris. Ellone a passé une phase de semi-délire. Pour tous, elle était incohérente, ils n'ont pas prêté attention à ses paroles, moi si. Ca m'a suffit…_

_Seifer, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander, que c'est contraire à…_

_Squall, tu n'as pas à me demander quoique ce soit. Je ne dirai rien parce que je ne sais rien et qu'il n'y a d'ailleurs rien à savoir. _

_… … Merci._

_On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment, Monsieur le héros a eu une dure journée et il doit aller se coucher. Il a une sorcière à défendre après tout !_

_On se voit à votre retour. _Répondit Squall en guise d'au revoir avant de raccrocher.

Ainsi donc ses doutes étaient confirmés... C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer pour Linoa et son chevalier. Ses émotions étaient la clé. Colère, souffrance ou peine, si elles n'étaient pas canalisées, elles menaient droit à d'immenses pouvoirs et la laissait virtuellement sans limite. Le chevalier était cette limite. Il était le barrage, la digue qui ne devrait jamais céder. La tâche était énorme, mais en récompense, il y avait la sorcière, son sourire, ses regards, son amour. Pour elle, il était prêt à accepter la charge, sans hésitation. Si elle lui offrait cette chance, il serait son chevalier, parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre et la trouva allongée tout habillée sur le lit, veillée par Angel, son fidèle chien. Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, il se déshabilla sans bruit et se glissa sous la douche. Elle le regarda faire, inquiète. Sortant de la salle de bain, il chassa le chien et s'allongea près d'elle, nerveux. Il passa timidement un bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait peur, mais elle devait le faire, elle devait savoir. Elle lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son esprit être appelé vers un temps passé mais ne lutta pas. Ils devaient savoir.

Il se revit dans le néant, tentant de discuter avec Ellone, de lui faire entendre raison:

_Ellone, tu délires complètement… Tu ne connais pas tes parents et alors ? Tu es orpheline, nous aussi. Peu importe. On existe avant tout par soi-même. _

_…Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider à savoir ?_

_Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ! Tu as une autre famille. Tu as Laguna,… tu as eu Raine. _Il y avait un soupçon de jalousie et de ressentiment dans le ton qu'il avait employé. _Ce sont eux tes parents, ce sont eux tes repères… Que cherches-tu chez ces inconnus ?_

_Tu aurais pu tout changer… Tu aurais pu me dire si c'est lui mon père, ou lui…_ Elle montra une silhouette imprécise à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, des formes floues. _Papa, c'est toi ? … _Elle baissa les bras et fixa le sol. _Je ne sais pas. …Je ne sais plus…_

_Relâche-le. Laisse-le partir, laisse-nous tous tranquille !_ Cette fois, c'était Linoa qui était intervenue.

_Il veut pas m'aider... Mais il le faut, sinon, je n'y arriverai pas !_

_Tu es horrible ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il n'a pas besoin de tes images pour se sentir coupable ? Relâche-le !_

_C'est pas ma faute !…Je veux juste qu'il m'aide…_

_Comment ?! En lui demandant de renoncer à sa vie pour satisfaire la tienne ? Après ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu ne vois pas que le pire c'est qu'il le ferait sans hésiter s'il était seul ? _

Ecouter cette conversation qu'il n'était pas censé entendre le troublait, surtout la justesse avec laquelle Linoa l'avait cerné. Elle en savait presque plus que lui-même.

_Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas moi !… Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé…_

_Je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre. Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal, pas encore…_

_Laisse-moi, arrête, non ! … Tu me fais mal…_

_Tu ne veux pas céder mais moi je mettrai un terme à tout ça. Il n'aura pas à te faire de mal, il n'aura pas à assumer ça en plus… _

La limite. Elle venait de la dépasser. Elle était en train de puiser en Ellone renforçant du même coup ses propres pouvoirs. Au fur et à mesure que les sorts lui étaient repris, Ellone s'affaiblissait, de même que ses appels au secours. C'était l'élément qui lui avait fait comprendre. C'est à cet instant qu'il était intervenu.

_C'est pas moi…Non… _Se défendait Ellone. Elle l'avait senti arriver. _Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi !_

La suite, ils la connaissaient. Linoa rouvrit les yeux et rompit l'expérience. Elle lui lâcha la main et demanda.

_Squall… Je t'ai choisi pour chevalier une première fois égoïstement, sans te demander. Je ne savais même pas à quoi je t'engageais. Pourtant, tu as accepté de remplir ce rôle face à Ultimécia, en plus de ce que l'on attendait déjà de toi. Merci. _

Les mots étaient difficiles à dire mais il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de terminer, pour eux.

_Maintenant, je veux te demander d'être mon chevalier, je veux que tu me promettes de veiller sur moi, parce que… J'ai vu ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là et … j'ai tellement peur Squall…_Les larmes se remirent à couler malgré ses efforts pour les retenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé d'accepter, elle voulait qu'il choisisse. Librement.

Il n'hésita pas. Il avait échoué aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de se faire dominer. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher d'attaquer Ellone. Il l'avait fait passer après son travail, après le SeeD, l'organisme qui n'existait que dans l'éventualité d'avoir à la tuer un jour. Il avait passé l'épreuve haut la main, il l'avait fait revenir de la possession, il l'avait couverte et, surtout, il était revenu auprès d'elle. Elle le voulait pour chevalier, lui. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance. Il ne repartirait plus, pas sans elle. Il murmura, la voix claire:

_Je serai ton chevalier Linoa. Je te promets de te protéger. Je ne te laisserai plus, plus jamais. Ne crains rien, je resterai à tes côtés, et je veillerai sur toi. _

Il reprit sa main dans la sienne, la jeune femme accepta le contact et entremêla leurs doigts. Alors seulement se détendit-il enfin.

A Esthar, Laguna avait envoyé Ellone à l'hôpital, en observation, pour qu'elle reprenne lentement des forces. A son réveil, elle ne souvenait en rien de la semaine passée. Seifer soupira de soulagement, leur mission était officiellement terminée. Kyros et Ward le convoquèrent dans le bureau présidentiel "pour signer le terme du contrat" tandis que Laguna, Zell et Selphie restaient au chevet de la convalescente.

_Seifer, tu te souviens de la raison première de votre venue à Esthar, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il acquiesça sans mot.

_Le professeur Geyser est retourné travailler en ville aujourd'hui, il rentre tous les soirs à pieds par le même chemin. Esthar est une ville calme, mais on a malgré tout nous aussi quelques problèmes de criminalité… Il nous arrive d'avoir affaire à des agressions de temps à autre. Certaines plus violentes que d'autres, ça peut aller jusqu'à l'homicide parfois… Je m'inquiète pour lui. Voudrais-tu aller à son devant s'il te plait ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_Il prononça la dernière phrase en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Je ferais bien de me dépêcher alors, je ne voudrais pas arriver trop tard… _Il compléta par son petit sourire confiant.

Quand le scientifique vit la silhouette venant vers lui, il comprit son malheur sans pour autant pouvoir y changer quoique ce soit.

_Bonsoir professeur Geyser! Je ne pouvais pas quitter Esthar sans vous saluer, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, j'ai un secret à vous dire…_Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva à hauteur d'yeux pour lui souffler._ La sorcière existe toujours ! Et elle est plus puissante que la précédente ! Ca fait deux bons points dans votre histoire de prophétie. _Il le reposa à terre. Aussitôt le petit savant chercha à s'enfuir mais la poigne sur son épaule était ferme. _Maintenant, de là à savoir si les autres se réaliseront: moi, je décide que votre destin est de ne pas vivre suffisamment vieux pour connaître la réponse. _

Un craquement sec se fit entendre dans le silence de la rue.

_Il n'y a qu'un destin, celui que l'on écrit soi-même._

Il lâcha le corps qui tomba mollement dans un bruit de chiffon. Il s'éloigna tranquillement et tourna à l'angle de la rue, faisant voler les pans de son indispensable trench-coat gris.

FIN

note de l'auteur : merci de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt sur une prochaine fic' !


End file.
